Ecos de un silencio
by Kanda Da
Summary: En un mundo donde las batallas no dan a vasto, Sageki Uchiha, un huérfano de Tatooine, vivirá una serie de momentos inmemorables, donde descubrirá su camino y origen. Darth Vader, mano ejecutora y todopoderoso del imperio oscuro, siente intranquilidad e inquietud en la fuerza. Sus destinos serán cruzados, forzados a tomar decisiones que cambiaran sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1, Parte 1

_"En un planeta ubicado en las periferias de las galaxias llamado Tatooine vive el joven Sageki Uchiha, dedicado a la granja como sus tíos y devoto a las carreras, vivirá una situación peculiar y trágica lo cual lo llevara a recorrer un camino en el que encontrara su identidad y su origen."_

Piloteando por el desierto desolado y caluroso se encontraba Sageki quien volvía de su ganada carrera siendo el mejor piloto de todo Tatooine. Con una sonrisa de emoción por lo sucedido pensaba que es lo que haría con tal recompensa ganada, inmediatamente sus tíos estuvieron en su mente, el joven le entregaría parte de su premio a la casa.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Sageki se encontraba una pequeña casa muy similar a un iglú, allí desde la entrada de la casa lo esperaba su abuela, a quien el joven apodaba de tía. La señora de edad lo miraba desde, no podía evitar pensar lo guapo que estaba su niño y lo parecido que era a su padre, eso ultimo le traía mucha nostalgia. La señora aprecio al joven bajando con una sonrisa a la cual nadie podía quitar, lo cual la mantuvo algo inquieta.

-¡Tía!

El chico buscando la mirada de su tía, la cual encontró, se acercó y con las manos agarrando los hombros de la señora le besó la mejilla, la señora solo sonrió ante tal gesto de ternura.

-¿Dónde estabas mi niño?

La mujer agarro con delicadeza pero con una seguridad la mano de Sageki, guiándolo al interior de la casa, el joven la siguió sin reproches. El la miro contento.

-Tía, ¡gane la carrera en la capital!

La señora se detuvo de golpe y sin pensarlo lo inspecciono con la mirada, verificando que no tuviera ninguna herida que lamentar. El joven confuso por el acto de su tía saco de una de sus carteras que colgaba del cinturón que traía en la cintura, un paquete de papel color café.

-Recibí un dinero.

Ella no podía estar más sorprendida.

-¡Sageki! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo de las carreras? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

El joven sin embargo no hizo caso a los reclamos que le daba su tía.

-Con esto, podremos comprar máquinas para facilitar nuestro trabajo tía.

La mujer entonces lo miró, recordó cuan testarudo era ese niño, igual a la mujer que lo dio a luz. Ella rendida simplemente dio un largo suspiro.

-A tu tío no le gustará.

Retomando el camino escaleras abajo, divisaron a un hombre ya viejo.

Cuando ambos llegaron al piso bajo la entrada de la casa se instalaron en una mesa, esperando a aquel hombre viejo quien caminaba a paso firme hacia ellos. El hombre se acercó al chico y le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a modo de saludo y un beso a su mujer.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Su tío señalaba la gran cantidad de dinero que traía el chico en sus manos. Sageki al escuchar eso depósito todo el dinero encima de la mesa.

-Es un dinero que gané, tío.

El chico lo miraba algo inquieto.

-Te pregunte de donde lo sacaste.

El hombre se sentó al lado de su mujer, esperando la respuesta de su chico. El joven ladeo su cabeza, evitado mirar a su tío.

-No importa... -Volvió a mirar a su tío. –El fin justifica los medios.

Una profunda tristeza invadió la mente del hombre.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –el hombre golpeo la mesa con su puño, el chico lo miro con algo de miedo y confusión. –suenas igual que él.

La señora inmediatamente lo interrumpió ante tal declaración.

-¡Kento!

El chico se levantó inmediatamente, completamente sorprendido y fascinado.

-¿Te refieres a mi padre? ¿Es a él a quien te refieres verdad?

El hombre canoso solo bajo la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

El hombre giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su mujer, quien tomaba de su mano. Miro al chico quien estaba esperando alguna otra declaración que hablara de su padre. Su tío no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué?

Su tía lo miro con algo de lamento. El chico cerró su cartera y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Sabía que no obtendría más respuesta de su tío.

El chico antes de tomar las escaleras de arcilla que poseía la casa, se detuvo y no les dirigió una mirada a sus tíos, les dio la espalda.

-El dinero lo gane de la carrera a la que fui. – El sentía la mirada que les daban sus tíos. Ladeo su cabeza hasta mirarlos de reojo. –No podrás evitar que participe en ellas, es lo que más me hace sentir con un propósito.

Dicho eso, el joven se fue hacia las afueras. Tomando su vehículo en un acto de rabia y decepción se dirigió a las lejanías de su hogar.

Aún instalados en la mesa, y con su tío mirando el dinero que su niño había traído a casa solo sintió pena. Su mujer lo abrazo por los hombros y le beso su mejilla a modo de consuelo.

-Sabes que no podrás ocultarle para siempre la verdad. –Ella le miro con amabilidad. –Él es cada día más parecido a su padre.

El viejo hombre solo cerró sus ojos y con sus manos tomo su cabeza, en una pelea mental. Entonces la miro.

-Y eso es lo que temo.

Con las manos fuertemente apretando el volante de su pequeña nave y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia lo más lejano que pueda escapar de su enojo, pensó en sus tíos. ¿Porque no eran honestos con él? ¿Por qué le ocultaban cosas sobre sus padres? Eran pensamientos que vagaban en esos momentos en él, y eran indestructibles.

Se detuvo en los cañones de arena que poseían esas tierras, bajó de su pequeño vehículo y se dedicó a contemplar las grandes rocas que habían en frente suyo, cuestionándose el porqué de todo. Entonces el aire se sintió más tibio y pesado, Sageki miró a su alrededor y se pudo dar cuenta que habían pisadas marcadas, apenas se podían notar, pero estaban ahí. Las pisadas están en una sola fila, parecía que fueran de una sola persona, pero eran de muchas, eran los moradores de las arenas.

Inmediatamente el joven se puso en alerta, revisó en su vehículo si poseía algún arma con el cual pudiera defenderse, lamentablemente no encontró ninguna por lo que se dispuso a marcharse inmediatamente del lugar, encontrarse con moradores de las arenas era muy peligroso. Entonces el chico sintió que algo ni iba bien, tenía un fuerte pensamiento negativo.

Entonces el chico cayó al piso, poco antes de subir a su nave.

Una roca del tamaño de un puño yacía ensangrentada al lado del chico.

Dolor, alegría, tristeza, pena, felicidad, sufrimiento y rabia. Esos sentimientos giraban en la mente del joven Sageki, quien se retorcía al no entender el significado de ellos, ¿de dónde salías? ¿Eran de él?

Sintió algo húmedo que era muy cálido en su rostro, era una sensación muy agradable.

Entonces recordó.

El joven de un salto quedo sentado, aturdido por tal acto posó su mano en su frente tratando de calmar el mareo que sentía, y segundos después pudo comprobar que no estaba en los cañones de arena, no estaba en el desierto de Tatooine, sino, en una casa muy pequeña y sin mucho que pudiera considerar como algo parecido a un hogar, miro a su alrededor y vio que había al otro lado de la habitación un hombre de espaldas, con un gran manto cubriéndolo.

El joven impactado y asustado se quitó el paño tibio que tenía en ese momento en su frente y lo deposito en el suelo con extremo cuidado evitando ruido alguno. Lentamente se enderezo mientras veía como el hombre aun de espaldas buscaba algo desde donde estaba, Sageki buscando algo con el que defenderse decidió que su mejor arma sería la vara gruesa que yacía al lado suyo apoyada en la pared.

-Miedo no debes tener.

El joven de la sorpresa cayo causando un ruido sordo, cerró sus ojos y pudo darse cuenta que el hombre lo estaba mirando, sin embargo él no podía ver su rostro, el manto que traía esa persona no lo dejaba ver. Sageki en un instante agarró la vara que tenía prevista tomar y se posiciono en defensa.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

El joven alterado sintió paz en ese momento, no sabía porque.

-Tu no me conoces, sin embargo, yo de toda la vida a ti.

El misterioso hombre se acercó más al joven Sageki. Este no sintió miedo.

-¿Quién eres...?

El muchacho ya no sentía miedo, sino confusión ante tal hombre.

Entonces el hombre frente a él se quitó la capucha que lo mantenía oculto ante él, y pudo ver a un hombre cuyo rostro le traía sentimientos encontrados.

-Soy Naruto. –El hombre frente al muchacho le sonreía con cierta amabilidad que desarmaba completamente al joven. –Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Capítulo 1, Parte 2

Sageki no podía recordar nombre alguno que fuera Naruto, no que estuviera relacionado con él, sin embargo, para el joven ese hombre si estaba relacionado de alguna manera con él, Sageki lo sentía.

El gran hombre que estaba frente al joven Sageki poseía una larga melena rubia y una barba que cubría parte de su mentón, ojos tan celestes que podías confundirlos con el cielo mismo y unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas. Sageki solo se dedicó a observarlo, notó que aquel hombre tenía algo diferente al resto de las personas que conocía, no era su apariencia simplemente, era algo más, algo fuere o dentro de él que lo hacía diferente.

El hombre se movió hacia un lado y de una bolsa extrajo lo que parecía ser comida. Con su mano extendida al joven le ofreció.

-Toma.

Sageki sin decir palabra alguna recibió el alimento, lo miró, eran barras proteicas.

-No son buenas, pero pueden salvarte del hambre.

El joven sin más se dispuso a comerlas, mientras miraba al hombre que se hacía llamar Naruto comprobó que lo que decía era verdad, las barras son asquerosas.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El joven sabia porque estaba allí, pero no sabía de qué otra manera preguntar para saber la respuesta que el buscaba.

-Por qué los moradores te atacaban. –Naruto se sentó en el suelo, frente al joven inquieto.

-Eso lo sé. –El joven pelinegro bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué porque estaba allí?

El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la auto pregunta que hizo el hombre. Sageki solo asintió. Cuando lo volvió a mirar sintió esa penetrante mirada que poseía aquel hombre rubio.

-Te sentí, y débil, por eso fui a buscarte Sageki.

El joven no podía estar más sorprendido ante tal declaración.

-¡¿Cómo que me sintió?! ¿Y mi nombre? ¡Como supo mi nombre! –El chico inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, no le preocupo el mareo que sintió en ese momento, eso era de lo de menos.

Naruto solo sonrió al ver como el chico se exaltaba.

-Ya te lo dije, te conozco, aunque tú por el contrario, no.

El chico no aguanto más y lo agarro con brusquedad del hombro, el rubio solo se asombró ante ello.

-¡Por favor, dime!

El hombre frente a Sageki se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia unas cajas grandes de madera, ya sentado invito al joven a sentarse junto con él.

Ante aquel gesto el joven planeaba hacerlo sin dudar, sin embargo su tía vino a su mente, recordó el vergonzoso momento que vivió y sus caóticas palabras.

"–Sageki, recuerda que en el mundo existe gente muy mala, tan mala que pueden llegar a hacer cosas depravadas, las violaciones no solo ocurren en mujeres, sino en hombres también. Te lo digo mi vida para que tengas siempre precaución, ya que eres tan lindo que a la gente no le importara. –"

Se detuvo a mirar al hombre, este solo lo miraba con amabilidad. El joven Sageki decidió que no ocurriría nada, puesto que según él ya poseía la fuerza suficiente como para defenderse y atacar, después de todo tenía 18 años.

Una vez sentado al lado del hombre, el joven decidió mirarlo y este empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Sageki confuso ante las palabras del hombre no sabía que responder, o preguntar. Se quedó en silencio pensando detenidamente lo que le preguntaría.

Al hombre se le escapo una risa ante ver tal determinación de análisis que poseía el joven. Sageki lo miro confundido.

-Sin duda sacaste eso a tu padre. –dijo el hombre junto con una risa.

El chico conmocionado ante la revelación ni lo pensó.

-¿Conoció a mi padre?

Naruto observo como el joven lo miraba, se dio cuenta que este lo miraba con devoción.

-Por supuesto, tu padre era mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento Sageki sentía unas ganas extremas de preguntar todo lo que no pudo preguntarle a sus tíos. Estaba tiritando de emoción.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sasuke se parece demasiado a ti, sacaste mucho de él. –Dijo el rubio dándole una pequeña palmada amistosa en su hombro.

El hombre no mentía, incluso sabía el nombre de su padre, Sageki no pudo contener un sonrojo de emoción.

Pero en ese instante donde el joven tenía tantas preguntas de toda su vida, no podía sacar ninguna de su boca. El rubio al ver este acto solo soltó una sonrisa.

Los ojos del joven se guiaron hacia el artefacto que poseía en sus manos el rubio.

-¿Es un Jedi?

Naruto levantó su sable de luz y dejo que la hoja de luz azul saliera, el joven contemplo maravillado tal escena. El rubio oculto la hoja de luz dejando solo el artefacto pequeño.

-Así es. –respondió Naruto.

-¿Entonces usted con mi padre eran compañeros? –Naruto observo con detenimiento al joven pelinegro.

-Tu padre era mi aprendiz. –Sageki asombrado solo se detuvo a escuchar. –Pero era tan fuerte y hábil, que sobrepasaba a muchos maestros Jedi.

Naruto solo miraba el techo, recordando esos años, años que recodaría siempre como los más bellos de su vida. Años que fueron hechos pedazos.

Naruto se levantó del lado del joven para dirigirse a unas pequeñas cajas, baúles eran y de allí saco otro sable. El rubio levanto el sable mostrándoselo al joven.

-Este sable era de tu padre. –Con el sable en sus manos Naruto se acercó al chico para entregárselo. –Lo conservo desde poco antes de que tu padre falleciera. –Naruto le entregó el objeto.

Para Sageki fue una sorpresa, pesaba más de lo que imaginaba. Al tenerla en sus manos, muchos sentimientos dieron vuelta en su cabeza, sin duda, este regalo era algo muy significativo, era parte de su origen.

El joven agarró con firmeza el sable y dispuesto a seguir preguntando recordó a sus tíos. Naruto lo miro ante su inusual acto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me encontró?

-Medio día.

El joven sabía que sus tíos morirían de la preocupación. Se levantó de donde estaba y dudoso se dirigió hacia la puerta, quería quedarse allí y saber ms sobre su padre, lo anhelaba, pero sus tíos, lo irían a buscar, y los moradores eran demasiado peligrosos.

-¿Te iras? Es peligroso.

Volvió a detenerse. Quería quedarse.

-Mis tíos me estarán buscando, y es peligroso a estas horas.

Sin dejar siquiera hablar a Naruto el joven salió corriendo del lugar y echó a andar los motores de su nave, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

En el trayecto a su hogar, el joven Sageki no podía dejar de pensar en el peculiar encuentro que tuvo con Naruto y las pequeñas conversaciones que dieron lugar en ese momento. El joven miro a su lado y en el asiento de copiloto pudo mirar el sable de luz, el que fue alguna vez de su padre ahora sería suya, sin duda para el joven lo que sucedió ese día tenía que repetiste, necesitaba saber más sobre su padre.

Ya muy cerca de la casa Sageki se detuvo con impaciencia y sin pensarlo corrió hacia dentro de su hogar, y lo que más temía en ese momento se hizo realidad. El joven grito en busca de sus tíos sin poder recibir respuesta alguna, el lugar estaba vacío, en un rápido movimiento se dirigió hacia su pequeña nave y con desesperación encendió los motores, yendo a toda velocidad en busca de sus tíos.

Con el ceño fruncido el joven pelinegro solo rogaba que no estuvieran tan lejos, que no fueran a los cañones de arena, que estuvieran a salvo. Mirando el cielo anaranjado su desesperación crecía con mucha más ansia, entonces tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. El joven de un instante para otro sintió como dentro de él se desgarraba algo, algo que el protegía y cuidaba, sentía que quería llorar de la tristeza sin saber el porqué.

Detuvo su vehículo al oír unos gritos, los gritos característicos de los moradores de la arena, buscando con su oído de donde provenían esos gritos sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allí. Los gritos de goce de los moradores eran cada vez más fuertes, el joven bajó de su nave y con el solo ruego de no querer encontrar a sus tíos allí se dirigió entre las rocas, el joven escabulléndose para no ser encontrado por las criaturas se escondió tras una roca, y esta le permitía ver con más claridad lo que sucedía.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Comprendió su sufrimiento hace unos momentos, comprendió por qué quería llorar.

Frente a él pudo ver dos cuerpos, cada uno con grandes estacas atravesándoles el pecho y completamente ensangrentados. Ellos no se movían.

Estaban muertos.

Y era su culpa.

El joven nublado por la rabia y el dolor no supo en que momento había agarrado su sable de luz, solo sabía que esas bestias habían torturado y asesinado a sus queridos tíos.

Con la respiración agitada y apretando con fuerza el sable de su padre se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus tíos y los moradores de las arenas dejando así completamente a la vista su presencia. Los moradores al percatarse de ello corrieron con sus largas y oxidadas armas, dispuestos a matar al intruso que había aparecido en esos instantes. El pelinegro con lágrimas en sus ojos y rabia en su mirada encendió el sable, dejando salir la hoja de luz color azul vibrante, camino a paso firme había sus tíos, entones, cuando el primer morador iba a golpear al chico este con una brutal y despiadada fuerza corto completamente el pecho del morador partiéndolo en dos, con gritos salvajes las bestias se dirigían corriendo hacia el joven. Este solo guiado por la imagen de sus tíos asesinados corto y corto, atravesó y apuñalo, su único consuelo en ese momento era silenciar esos gritos salvajes. Apareciendo cada vez más moradores de las arenas Sageki sin inmutarse los silencio a todos en un acto de completa ira.

El joven jamás había enfrentado a esas bestias de las arenas, aun así no tuvo piedad con ellos, porque no la tuvieron con aquellos que lo cuidaron. De rodillas al lado de sus tíos solo se dedicó a observarlos, ver sus pálidos rostros cubiertos de sangre, entonces el joven lloró, lloró por haber discutido con sus tíos, lloró por haberlos dejado, lloró por no llegar a tiempo, lloró por su perdida y lloró teniendo miedo.

Al lado de las grandes rocas que hacían de escondite para Sageki hace solo unos momentos estaba Naruto, contemplando la masacre que había en esos momentos, los cuerpos mutilados por el joven yacían inertes en el suelo. Luego miró al joven, con el sable aun en sus manos estaba arrodillado junto a los que eran sus tíos.

Sintió lastima por el chico frente a él, pero su preocupación era un más grande. El chico frente a él con el sable en sus manos era impredecible, temía que antes tales actos el joven se acurrucara en la oscuridad.

El rubio solo se dedicó a mirarlo, esperando una respuesta.

El joven pelinegro se levantó y con cautela quito las grandes estacas incrustadas en el pecho de sus tíos, y con dolor los llevo a cada uno hasta su vehículo.

Con los cuerpos ya enterrados frente a la casa, veló porque sus tíos estuvieran rodeados de paz, dándole su respeto.

Naruto en un acto de pésame posó su mano en el hombro del joven, dándole consuelo, el joven soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias.

Sageki le agradeció al hombre por estar ahí, velando al igual que él a sus tíos.

-Ven conmigo.

La propuesta del Jedi fue totalmente descolocada para Sageki, sin embargo, el joven no se inmuto. El rubio continuó.

-Tu vida aquí puede continuar, puedes seguir el legado de tus tíos en la granja. –El joven pelinegro solo lo miro. –O puedes venir conmigo.

El chico volvió su mirada a las tumbas de sus tíos.

-No puedo obligarte a nada, sé que aquí tendrás una vida normal, sé que aquí podrás sobrevivir y crecer, hasta formar una familia. –El joven solo escuchaba lo que el hombre decía. –Pero puedes venir conmigo, aprender de los Jedi.

Sageki lo miro desconcertado. El rubio miro hacia el cielo oscuro.

-Yo te traje a tus tíos cuando apenas tenías semanas de vida. –el pelinegro lo miro asombrado. –Y ellos se encargaron de ti, de protegerte y de nutrirte para ser el hombre que eres hoy. A ellos, -Mirando sus tumbas. –no les gustaba la idea que supieras de mí, o de tus padres.

Sageki siguió llorando, mientras miraba las tumbas de sus tíos.

-Si vienes conmigo, solo corromperé el deseo que tus tíos tenían para ti.

El joven con lágrimas en sus ojos miro fijamente a Naruto, analizando sus palabras. Entonces decidió.

-Ya nada me ata a este lugar.

Esas palabras llenas de dolor fueron la respuesta que anhelaba Naruto. Sageki entonces dejo sus lágrimas atrás, junto a las tumbas de sus tíos.

-Por favor, déjeme ir con usted.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de Sageki, Naruto solo lo abrazó, ante la audaz respuesta del hijo de su mejor amigo y de su querida amiga.


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Tomada la decisión por el joven Sageki este junto con el maestro Jedi Naruto Uzumaki parten rumbo hacia el planeta Devaron con el objetivo de mantener refugio y realizar el entrenamiento."_

-Por alguna razón no podemos entrar al hiperespacio.

Los dos hombres se encontraban en la nave espacial que poseía Naruto, una nave vieja, pero con buen motor, según Sageki.

-¿Revisó todo? -pregunto el joven pelinegro al rubio.

-Así es, no se que ocurre con esta chatarra.

Sageki no respondió nada ante eso y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la nave que daba con la pequeña bodega que tenía, subió las escaleras rojas de metal pegada a la pared y reviso las conexiones y circuitos tratando de encontrar algún error. Una vez revisado el joven se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabina principal.

-¿Encontraste algo? -el rubio miro confuso al joven.

-¿Me permite? -el pelinegro se refería a pilotear.

No era la respuesta que esperaba el rubio. Le cedió el asiento.

Sageki comenzó apretando teclas y girando palancas específicas, luego parpadeo una luz amarilla justo al lado del panel de control indicando que la nave se encontraba lista para entrar al hiperespacio.

-Por favor, tome asiento.

Naruto consternado hizo caso y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y en un instante se pudo observar como las estrellas del espacio comenzaban a alargarse hasta que finalmente entraron al hiperespacio.

El rubio aprecio como el joven sostenía los cuernos (volante) de la nave, lo hacía con tanta confianza que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Ya lo ha hecho otras veces?

-Es la primera vez que salgo de mi planeta natal.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido por lo dicho, el chico parecía muy experimentado para la situación.

-Piloteas muy bien. -fue lo único que salió de Naruto en ese momento.

-Soy el mejor piloto de Tatooine, no he perdido ninguna de las carreras este año.

Naruto sintió mucha nostalgia ante lo dicho por el joven.

-Mi tía me dijo que mi padre era buen piloto también.

El rubio miro al joven y pudo ver que este también lo miraba, le vinieron muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchos recuerdos.

-Era el mejor. -El rubio sonrió. -Nadie maniobraba mejor que tu padre. -Recordó aquellos años. -en la nave, tu padre vivía al límite.

El chico sonrió emocionado pero tranquilo, imaginando lo grandioso y genial que era su padre.

-De hecho, -Naruto se giró para explicar con más atención. -Sasuke era tan bueno piloteando que muchas veces los cruceros de la republica eran dirigidos por el mismo.

-¡¿Enserio?! -el joven quedo completamente asombrado ante tal declaración.

-Sí.

Una alarma poco ruidosa sonó en ese instante indicando que la nave ya estaba llegando a su destino. Sageki comenzó a prepararse.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que arreglaste para que la nave marchara? -pregunto Naruto.

-Las bobinas y los sensores de oxigeno no estaban bien regulados, por eso no podía entrar al hiperespacio.

El rubio solo asintió.

La nave comenzó a moverse bruscamente y Sageki agarró la palanca de neutralización para bajar hasta un mínimo los propulsores.

La nave se detuvo por completo y llegaron, sin embargo la sorpresa de ambos fue tan grande al ver asteroides por todas partes, Sageki comenzó a maniobrar con brusquedad para evitar cualquier choque con los asteroides, pero en ese momento casi parecía imposible.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Dijo que no había ningún campo de asteroides!

Ni siquiera Naruto entendía lo que pasaba en ese instante, allí donde estaban no existía algún campo de asteroides. De pronto un miedo le invadió en ese momento, frente a él estaba el planeta donde vivía, sin embargo el planeta vecino que buscaba no estaba. Entonces lo entendió.

-...Lo destruyeron.

El pelinegro a su lado piloteando la nave tratando de esquivar todos los asteroides no entendía lo que el Jedi le quería decir.

-¿Cómo? -le cuestiono el joven a Naruto.

-Destruyeron Hangur.

El chico seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué es eso? -El chico ya visualizaba un espacio abierto donde los asteroides no viajaran a gran velocidad.

-El planeta vecino de Devaron.

Sageki palideció ante lo que dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -el joven empezó a pilotear más tranquilo al salir del campo de asteroides.

-La estrella de la muerte.

Ya mucho más tranquilo el joven pelinegro se dirigió hacia el verde planeta, comenzó a entrar en la atmosfera.

-Por favor explíqueme.

-Sabes lo que ocurre con el imperio ¿verdad? -Sageki asintió. -Bueno, durante años estuvieron construyendo una estación espacial, pero no cualquiera, una capaz de destruir planetas.

Sageki consternado por lo relatado por el Jedi se negaba a creerlo.

-No es posible...

-Debe ser a causa de la rebelión que hay.

-¿Rebelión?

Naruto lo miro con cierta pena, se golpeó mentalmente por esos sentimientos.

-No debes de saber sobre eso, bueno, con lo que sucede en el imperio dictado por Madara se levantaron grupos de jóvenes quienes buscan la paz y libertad por los pueblos sometidos ante el imperio.

Sageki preguntándole a Naruto donde debía de dirigirse este le dijo las indicaciones, para luego estacionar la nave frente a un gran bosque junto a una pequeña casa oculta entre arboles gigantes, desde el cielo era imposible notarla.

Una vez estacionada la nave ambos se bajaron de ella para tocar tierra. El joven Sageki aun consternado por el relato del rubio sintió confusión ante su paradero.

-No entiendo, ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó el joven.

-En mi hogar.

Dirigiéndose hacia la casa que se encontraba allí el joven Sageki entendió la respuesta del Jedi pensando que su hogar era su ciudad natal. Sin embargo no se esperaba lo que vería.

-¡Viejo de mierda!

Un grito algo agudo sorprendió al joven cuando se encontraban en la puerta, pero más fue la sorpresa cuando vio que de dicha casa salía un chico corriendo y con un puño dirigiéndose directamente a la cara de Naruto. El joven se veía como un adolescente, con el mismo color de cabello del Jedi y los mismos ojos, sin embargo las marcas en su rostro eran dos en cada mejilla, no 3 como en Naruto.

En un rápido movimiento el Jedi esquiva el golpe que quería proporcionarle el chico rubio e inmediatamente Naruto lo agarra de un brazo para empujarlo.

Sageki entendió que ese niño rubio casi idéntico al hombre con el cual viajo en la nave era su hijo.

-¡Compórtate Boruto! -reprochó el hombre a su hijo.

-¡Púdrete...! -el chico rubio no termino de insultar a su padre tras ver que junto a él había un chico, uno más grande que él.

Inmediatamente Boruto se cohibió ante la presencia del extraño. Segundos después salió otra persona, esta vez una niña más pequeña que su hermano, ella se dirigió a abrazar a Naruto y este correspondió dicho abrazo.

Luego de aquello el Jedi invito a entrar a la casa al joven Uchiha quien accedió sin queja alguna, Sageki pudo sentir como el hijo de Naruto lo miraba fijamente causándole incomodidad. Dentro de aquella casa rustica y acogedora se encontró con una mujer ya adulta, de cabello oscuro con reflejos violetas y unos ojos aperlados, pareciera que fuera ciega, pero no lo era, Sageki conocía que raza de humanos eran. Observo todo el panorama, la casa, los cuadros, los niños con ambos padres, una familia. El joven pelinegro sintió una profunda tristeza por la pérdida de sus tíos.

Naruto observo como el chico reaccionaba ante dicha situación y diciéndole a su esposa que el joven que acababa de traer se quedaría en casa Naruto se dirigió con Sageki hacia las afueras de la casa.

Ambos entraron en lo que parecía ser el granero de la casa y se quedaron dentro del lugar. Naruto noto como el joven Sageki tenía el sable de luz de Sasuke enganchado en su cintura.

-¿Qué sientes?

Preguntó Naruto al joven Uchiha.

-Pena.

Respondió Sageki, Naruto lo miró con tristeza.

-Mis tíos aún están en mi cabeza. -dijo el chico tocándose la sien.

-Y ahí estarán, lo estarán durante toda tu vida.

El joven pelinegro lo miro tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Pero que eso no sea tu debilidad Sageki, sino tu fuerza.

Luego de aquella conversación el Jedi sacó de uno de sus baúles una esfera del tamaño de un puño y la lanzo con suavidad por el aire, esta esfera de metal no cayo, sino que se posiciono cerca de Sageki.

-Saca tu sable.

El chico sin entender lo que quería hacer Naruto no lo cuestionó y saco su sable, con una mirada del rubio el Uchiha comprendió que tenía que encenderlo, y así hizo.

-Rebota los disparos. -Dictó el Jedi.

-¿Cómo...? -No dio tiempo para terminar la pregunta puesto que en ese preciso instante lo que parecía ser un disparo atentó contra él, y no sabía de donde provenía.

Sageki se posiciona en defensa y entendió que los disparos los originaba esa esfera metálica que flotaba alrededor de él. Nervioso el joven le preguntó.

-¿Esto no es extremo?

Ante la pregunto Naruto solo comenzó a reír.

-Nunca te daría un entrenamiento que yo no pudiera realizar. -Respondió el rubio.

-Pero usted es mucho más entrenado que yo. -Cuestionó el joven.

-Entonces debes esforzarte mucho más.

Durante el entrenamiento el joven Sageki se sentía cada vez más confiado a medida que lograba rebotar los disparos que le proporcionada la esfera de metal que flotaba en su alrededor, con varios ágiles movimientos en el sable logro en su mayoría devolver el disparo.

-No es difícil. -concluyó el joven.

-Por supuesto que no, lo difícil viene ahora.

Sageki observó cómo el Jedi sacó de uno de los baúles un casco, uno muy peculiar. Al colocárselo se percató que dicho casco no contaba con algo que dispejara su vista, estaba completamente tapado.

-¿Cómo pretende que pueda devolver los disparos, si los ojos tengo cerrados?

Ante la pregunta del joven, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

-Los ojos pueden engañarte.

Con el casco puesto el primer disparo fue ejecutado por la esfera robótica, ese primer disparo no pudo ni ser esquivado ni devuelto, de esa manera golpeó en el brazo del joven produciendo que saliera un chasquido de dolor.

Transcurridos los minutos Sageki seguía sin devolver un solo disparo, no entendía como podía hacerlo.

-No puedo.

Dijo el pelinegro resignado ante su estado.

-Claro que puedes. -Le convenció Naruto. -Debes guiarte por la fuerza.

-Pero señor..- Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Si gustas puedes decirme Naruto o maestro. -le ofreció el Jedi.

-...Maestro. -avergonzado continuó. -Aun no lo entiendo, no se que es la fuerza. -En ese instante Sageki levantó el casco de su cabeza para mirar a su maestro.

-Póntelo. -Dictó el Jedi.

Inmediatamente el joven se volvió a colocar el casco.

-La fuerza lo es todo.

El joven Sageki lo miró sin entender aún.

-Maestro no lo comprendo.

Otro disparo por parte de la esfera de metal golpeó en el joven pelinegro.

El joven completamente superado por la situación se quitó el casco y lo aventó al suelo, seguido de eso se sentó en el suelo. No quiso mirar al Jedi, pensaba que este lo miraría como un idiota por no realizar el ejercicio.

-La fuerza no es algo que debas entender con palabras, sino sentirla.

El chico lo miró de reojo aún con la cabeza gacha. Estaba intranquilo. Naruto soltó un leve suspiro.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Descansar te hará bien.

Ante la propuesta de su ahora maestro el joven no sabía que podía realizar. Sus padres vinieron a su cabeza.

-Quisiera hablar sobre mis padres.

Naruto lo miró mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -Le contesto el Jedi con una pregunta.

El joven emocionado y algo aturdido no sabía por donde empezar.

Inicio con algo básico.

-Yo... no sé cómo son ellos, tampoco tengo fotografías. -El pelinegro miró al rubio con un poco de euforia en sus palabras. -¿Cómo eran?

Naruto sintió una ola de sentimientos desgarradores en su interior, recordando todo lo que alguna vez fue.

-Tu padre, era lo más cercano a la definición de un guerrero.

Sageki estando quieto estuvo atento ante las palabras que soltaba el rubio.

-Durante la guerra de los clones Sasuke fue el Jedi que más se lució en los campos de batalla, era amado por toda la republica gracias a sus grandes logros ganando todas y cada una de las batallas que enfrentaba.

Sageki estaba tan fascinado por lo relatado que ni siquiera noto las rojas mejillas que tenía en ese momento de solo la emoción.

El rubio mirando hacia el techo siguió su relato.

-Sasuke era un muy buen amigo y un gran compañero. -el pelinegro volvió a mirar su casco aún en el suelo. -aunque muchas veces su carácter le impedía ver más allá de la situación.

Sageki trataba de imaginarlo todo.

-Y tu madre, -Sageki pegó un brinco ante la mención de la mujer que lo dio a luz, Naruto notó la reacción del joven. -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, nada... es sólo que mis tíos apenas me hablaban de mi padre, de mi madre jamás.

Naruto comprendió al joven Uchiha, y este lo miró esperando la continuación de su relato.

-Tu madre era una mujer muy pero muy especial, dotada de una gran belleza y mucho carisma poseía un carácter muy fuerte, -Naruto lo miró con mucha alegría. -discutir con ella era el real infierno.

-¿Cómo era? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Era preciosa, como una joya misma. -el rubio lo dijo con cierta felicidad en su voz. -tenia el cabello rosa, muy largo y siempre brillando. -el pelinegro se asombro ante lo relatado por el Jedi, este lo notó. -¿No te lo esperabas verdad?.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-Todo hombre que la veía caían rendidos a sus pies, incluso yo estuve un buen tiempo enamorado de tu madre.

Sageki ante la confesión de su maestro se sorprendió y sonrojó.

-Tu padre no fue la excepción, él más que ninguno estuvo perdidas ente enamorado de tu madre desde la primera vez que la vio.

No podía aguantar tal emoción que sentía en ese momento el joven pelinegro.

-¿cómo se conocieron mis padres? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

Naruto lo miró con emoción, recordando el hecho hace muchos años.

-Tu padre conoció a tu madre cuando el tenía 8 años y ella 16, -Sageki ante lo recién escuchado quedo muy sorprendido, no esperaba que su madre fuese mayor que su padre. -él vivía en Tatooine, al igual que tú. También competía en las carreras, sin embargo a esa edad él las ganó todas.

Sageki seguía consternado por lo relatado.

-Tus padres se conocieron por obra del destino, en ese tiempo tu madre era la reina de Naboo y tuvo que huir junto conmigo, mi maestro y sus guardias a la republica a presentar un alegato. Por causa de que la nave tuvo una falla paramos a Tatooine, ahí se conocieron.

Sageki quedó maravillado por lo que le relato su maestro, no esperaba tan inusual historia.

-Sasuke quedó muy enamorado de ella, -los ojos del Jedi brillaban cada vez que soltaba una palabra. - luego de que tu padre se hiciera mi aprendiz transcurrieron 10 años en los cuales volvieron a verse.

-¿No se vieron en 10 años?

\- Tu padre tenía que entrenar para ser un Jedi, cómo era ya muy mayor para empezar el entrenamiento en el templo, los otros maestros no lo permitieron, por lo cual yo me dediqué a él.

En Sageki una duda surgió.

-¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando conociste a mi padre?

-Yo tenía 14 años.

-Mi padre era el más joven entonces. -concluyó el chico.

-Correcto.

Para Sageki ese momento fue muy especial, conocer un poco más sobre quienes fueron sus padres lo hizo tremendamente feliz. El rubio continuó.

-No paso mucho para que ellos luego se casaran en secreto. -relató el rubio.

-¿Secreto? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto el joven pelinegro.

-Cuando sigues el camino de un Jedi se hacen unos votos, uno de ellos es que no se deben de formar vínculos amorosos.

Sageki un poco confundido decidió preguntar.

-Sin embargo usted tiene hijos y una esposa.

Naruto con un dejo de tristeza comentó.

-Los votos ya no importan mucho, después de la guerra de los clones muchos maestros Jedis fueron asesinados, solo quedan algunos con vida.

En completo impacto el joven pelinegro decidió callar.

-Tu padre rompió ese voto. Y ese matrimonio en secreto que llevaban dio fruto al embarazo de Sakura.

En ese instante el joven de melena negra no podía evitar pensar en lo cual enamorado debía de estar su padre para romper un voto Jedi.

-¿Cuándo murió mi padre?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Naruto.

-Poco antes que tu madre te diera a luz.

A pesar de las tristes palabras que soltó el rubio el joven Sageki sintió alegría por lo relatado, un pequeño vacío sintió al saber que no pudo estar un solo día luego de haber nacido con alguno de sus padres, él sabía que su madre murió al darlo a luz.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio donde el joven pensaba sobre todo lo que le había contado su maestro, era más información de la que jamás obtuvo en su vida sobre sus padres. Luego miro el casco a su lado aun tirado en el suelo, lo tomo en sus manos y levantándose se lo coloco dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo.

Por alguna razón todo lo relatado por su maestro le trajo cierta motivación a continuar.

La esfera de metal volvió a ejecutar disparos en Sageki y este no podía ni esquivar o devolver.

-Sageki, siente la fuerza, siéntela corriendo por tus venas, emanando de tu piel, siente como la respiras y como la expulsas.

El Jedi sentía como cada vez la fuerza en el joven crecía con mucha intensidad.

-No lo va a lograr.

Desde la entrada del granero se encontraba un chico rubio, más joven y pequeño que Sageki. Naruto soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver como Sageki ante tal comentario de su hijo se detenía.

-Me costó meses poder realizar eso, él no podrá de un instante para otro.

-Boruto, ahora no. -le regaño su padre.

-Solo decía. -dijo este levantando los brazos y apoyando las manos en su nuca, imitando la pose de descanso.

Sageki sabía que sería difícil, pero no imposible. El joven comenzó a sentir extrañas sensaciones en el ambiente, cada sensación vinculada a las personas y objetos allí presentes, sintió como podía manejar esa sensación, como si fuera una tela de pluma, casi invisible a su mente. Concentrado solo en la esfera pudo sentir como dicho objeto emanaba calor, era justo cuando disparaba, pudo sentí como ese calor chocaba en su cuerpo, fue en ese momento que supo vagamente lo que era en realidad la fuerza y como podía usarla a su favor.

Mientras Boruto seguía comentando lo imposible que sería para Sageki lograr el entrenamiento ese día y Naruto reprochándole, Sageki predijo donde estarían los disparos, y todos y cada uno de ellos los pudo devolver. Cada que devolvía los disparos la esfera los lanzaba con más velocidad.

Padre e hijo quedaron más que sorprendido aunque el ultimo lo estuvo más.

Sageki dejo de estar consciente de su entorno tras concentrar su mente completamente en la esfera, su postura cambio a una menos rígida y con sus piernas más separadas, sus brazos más ligeros y su cabeza menos baja, había adquirido una postura digna de un combate sin siquiera ser instruido en ello. Naruto admiró la imagen ese momento, y Boruto solo sintió una rabia al comprender la poca razón que tenía hace un momento.

Con la concentración en su punto más alto el pelinegro notó inmediatamente como los disparos cesaron, segundos más tarde se dio cuenta que el entrenamiento que veía como imposible ahora estaba mas que superado, fue un gran paso.

Quitándose el casco pudo ver la iluminada cara de su maestro, Sageki se emocionó ante eso. A su lado estaba su hijo, quien lo miraba con cierto recelo a lo que el pelinegro prefirió ignorar.

Tras la felicitación que recibió el joven Uchiha por parte de su maestro los presentes se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa donde la señora del hogar los esperaba con una contundente cena. Para Sageki esto fue un gesto muy amable de su parte. Terminada la cena Naruto le indico cual sería la habitación donde se quedaría a descansar, el joven aprecio lo humilde que era ese cuarto pero muy acogedor, aunque la habitación fuera completamente diferente a la que tenía en Tatooine había algo que lo hacía ser muy similar, quizá lo pequeñas que eran ambas.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño el joven Sageki se dirigió al granero en silencio asegurándose de no despertar a nadie en su salida. Observó como el cielo cubierto por las estrellas era oscuro, frio y escalofriante, pero muy hermoso. Ingreso al granero y con el casco puesto en su cabeza y la esfera rondando cerca de él empezó a entrenar con el sable de luz en sus manos.

Poniendo nuevamente en práctica todo lo que aprendió ese día fue interrumpido por la silenciosa presencia de alguien más, el pelinegro apenas percatado de ello con rapidez se quitó el casco de su cabeza y dirigió el sable con la hoja de luz afuera hacia donde el intruso estaba, se dio cuenta que la persona presente allí era Boruto Uzumaki. El joven guardo su sable en la cintura y se sentó encima de unos baúles.

Sageki se sentía algo incómodo.

-Deberías descansar, te hará mal entrenar en exceso. -Le dijo el rubio.

El pelinegro lo miraba de reojo y pudo notar como el chico rubio miraba algo avergonzado hacia otro lado.

-Es cosa mía eso.

-¡¿Cómo?! -El chico rubio se posiciono enfrente de Sageki.

-Es cosa mía eso. -volvió a repetir el joven Uchiha.

Boruto comenzó a gruñir ante lo dicho por el desconocido frente a él. Luego de unos segundos detenido ahí se movió hasta quedar a una distancia de Sageki.

Por un instante en la mente de Sageki le vinieron las imágenes de cuando Boruto le gritaba a su padre.

Decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué estabas enojado con tu padre?

El rubio lo miró de reojo.

-Es cosa mía eso.

Sageki guardo silencio ante lo respondido, el chico tenía razón. Sin embargo el joven rubio giró hasta quedar frente a él.

-Pero si quieres saber...

Sageki no pudo evitar pensar la falta de atención que tenía el rubio.

-Mi padre es un idiota, -Boruto se sentó sobre los baúles, junto a Sageki. -quería ir con él.

-¿Sabías donde iba tu padre? -le cuestionó Sageki.

-Daba igual, yo solo quería ir de expedición junto a él.

Eso último le molesto especialmente a Sageki.

-No solo no me dejo acompañarlo, sino que te trajo a ti, un aprendiz. -Soltó Boruto con una sensación amarga en sus palabras.

Sageki sentía impotencia ante las palabras de Boruto, puesto que para Sageki él lo tenía todo, un padre, una madre, una hermana y una casa, un hogar donde estar en tranquilidad, que dijera que su maestro hacía expediciones le molestaba mucho.

Aun así el joven pelinegro comprendió a su acompañante, puesto que él también fue niño, también deseaba ir a las minas junto a su tío quien siempre se lo prohibía.

-Tu padre fue a donde vivía, él me rescató. -Boruto con los ojos bien abiertos se dedicó a escuchar. -Mis tíos fallecieron ese mismo día en el que tu padre me encontró. -Sageki se inclinó levemente hacia el rubio haciendo que este se sintiera más atrapado por el relato y prestara mayor atención. -Nunca conocí a mis padres, mis tíos eran lo único que tenía. Yo jamás pensé en aprender lo que aprendo hoy, Boruto, pero si eso me permite conocer un poco más sobre quien soy, entonces estoy dispuesto a morir entrenando.

Boruto asombrado por las palabras de aquel chico a quien llegó a repudiar no pudo evitar correr la mirada. El joven rubio se dio cuenta de lo niño e inmaduro que aún era, entonces volvió a mirar a aquel joven pelinegro a su lado quien solo miraba la oscuridad que yacía en ese momento, sintió impotencia por su actuar, sintió temor por hablar.

En un acto único de amabilidad el rubio le presentó su mano, exigiendo un apretón de ella por parte del negro, quien sin entender la situación aun así le dio el apretón de manos.

-Boruto Uzumaki, espero llevarnos bien. -Decía con una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro. El pelinegro continuó.

-Sageki Uchiha, lo mismo digo. -completó.

En ese instante el chico rubio se levantó y con las manos aun tomadas levantó también a Sageki obligándolo a pararse.

El pelinegro sin entender la situación prefirió callar.

-Siempre es mejor cuando puedes entrenar junto a alguien. -declaró el rubio mientras poseía el sable de luz verde en sus manos.

El pelinegro entendiendo lo que quería realizar su compañero hizo el mismo acto.

-Sera todo un placer. -Concluyó.


	4. Capítulo 3

_"En lo más lejano de la galaxia se desencadena una feroz batalla entre el imperio y los rebeldes, quienes en un acto audaz lograron robar los planos de la estrella de la muerte, a quien se le fue dirigido a la princesa Sarada de Alderaan quien envió esa información de manera inmediata a las lejanías de la galaxia con la esperanza de que cayera en las manos correctas, mientras que por otro lado los soldados del imperio no pueden lograr encontrar a la princesa, Darth Vader decide hacerse cargo por su propia mano de encontrar a la princesa y hacerle revelar toda información de hacia donde fueron enviados los planos de la estrella de la muerte, sin entender porque surge en él un sentimiento de culpa."_

Las pequeñas naves caza y de transportes piloteados de un lado para otro era el panorama que observaba Lord Vader, era un batallón que ya tenía ganador para él. Sin embargo no tenía en consideración lo escurridizos que podían llegar a ser los rebeldes.

-¡Señor! -se le dirigió de manera imprudente y acelerada un soldado vestido de un verde opacado e impecable. El soldado ya enfrente del gran señor oscuro pudo ver cómo era intimidado por la imponente figura del Darth, este no lo volteó a mirar. -Lord Vader, -En ese momento Vader volteó a mirar al soldado. -Tenemos problemas en los sub-pabellones del nivel 3, se informa que un grupo de rebeldes poseen un disco con la información, -Vader ladeó su cabeza con lentitud. -y no han podido ser capturados. Además, una nave fue anclada al crucero por lo que...-

El soldado sintió en ese instante como la respiración se le era quitada, comenzó a perder la noción de todo y sin fuerzas cayó al pulido piso, retorciéndose aún, pudo observar como el Lord frente a él tenía una de sus manos con sus dedos curvados, en representación de ahorcamiento, cuando el joven sintió que moriría entonces el aire volvió a aparecer, se arrodilló.

-Prepare un escuadrón de abordaje. -El soldado sin pensarlo se levantó y corrió a su pedido.

-¡Si señor!

Mientras el soldado preparaba lo que se le fue ordenado, Vader se dirigió donde el soldado anteriormente le había dicho que estaba ocurriendo dichos acontecimientos.

Él se haría cargo de lo que sus inferiores no podían realizar.

El ambiente era lúgubre y muy pesado, hombres corrían de un lado hacia otro, huyendo y enfrentando al que era su enemigo. El joven rebelde Inojin esperaba de manera ansiosa a que se transfiriera todos los datos de la estrella de la muerte a el disco que residía en el interior de la máquina, observaba con impaciencia el pequeño monitor de la gran maquina mientras las gotas de sudor caían de su pálida piel, cuando el monitor mostraba esa esfera que representaba a la estrella de la muerte se empezaron a subir las barras de descarga, entonces el disco salió de la máquina, sin pensarlo lo retiró y corrió junto a los hombres que estaban con él, las luces del pasillo parpadearon y escalofríos recorrieron en los cuerpos de cada uno. Con los ojos brillando de esperanza visualizaron la puerta que daba con el pasillo principal, justo frente de donde fue anclada la nave. Con imprudencia presionaron los botones que abrirían las puertas, sin embargo, estas solo abrieron un poco, no era suficiente para salir.

El joven rubio empezó a golpear con descontrol la ventana de la puerta pidiendo socorro, observó como todos al otro lado de la puerta corrían de un lado a otro mientras se disparaban con el enemigo, un ruido golpeado interrumpió su concentración y se dio la vuelta.

Las luces cesaron en ese momento y todos sintieron la presencia de alguien más en ese oscuro pasillo, con temor Inojin apuntó con su pequeña arma de bolsillo hacia el sujeto que aún no se podía ver desde las sombras, entonces se escuchó, una respiración artificial, el rubio sudaba de la tensión, esperaba lo peor.

Y así fue.

En las sombras al final del pasillo se escuchó con mucha más fuerza la antinatural respiración, luego una vibrante luz roja salía del láser que el hombre poseía en su mano, entonces Inojin quería desmayarse.

Tenía ante a él a Darth Vader.

 _"-No debes estar mucho tiempo dentro del crucero. -Le dijo su compañero a_ _Inojin_ _, este, miraba con confusión. -Puedes toparte con sujetos peligrosos. -Al rubio le hizo mucha gracia la preocupación de su camarada._

 _-No pasa nada, seremos muchos. -Dijo riendo_ _Inojin_ _mientras se colocaba su casco._

 _-El número no importa, -dijo el chico a su lado. -aunque sean cien o mil, los acabaran si no son inteligentes. -eso causo algo de rabia en el rubio._

 _-¿Crees que somos débiles? -preguntó indignado a su compañero._

 _-A ellos no les importara eso, -dijo si compañero mientras se ajustaba su cinturón y sus coderas. -si van ganando la batalla podrían incluso llegar a enfrentarse al Darth, y ahí estarán acabados. -El rubio miro sorprendido a su camarada, este lo miro de reojo y continuó. -Cómo eres más nuevo supongo que no lo sabes, - continuó. -En el imperio no solo existen soldados, también los contrarios de los Jedi, los Darth. -Para_ _Inojin_ _escuchar de leyendas como los Jedi le causaba mucho asombro. -Y hay uno en especial que es de temer, nadie sobrevive a él. Incluso los del mismo imperio le temen._

 _-¡¿A ese nivel?! -no pudo contener_ _Inojin_ _._

 _-Darth Vader es un hombre grande y completamente oscuro, sabrás quien es con solo mirarlo. -El camarada de_ _Inojin_ _se levantó la tela del pantalón de la pierna izquierda, mostrando su pierna de metal. -apenas sobreviví ante un encuentro con él, ni siquiera pudimos darle batalla. -se bajó la tela del pantalón, cubriendo su pierna de metal. -No importa si son cien o mil..."_

...Acabarán con ustedes si no son inteligentes.

-¡Abran fuego!

Los disparos cesaron hacia el Lord oscuro y este los devolvía con su sable logrando que los disparos les fueran devueltos con la misma intensidad que fueron disparados a sus emisores, las bajas fueron rápidas e Inojin estaba atónito, comenzó a gritar nuevamente para que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, ante su suplica un par de personas empezaron a mover la gran puerta de metal, Inojin volvió mirar a sus espaldas notando como sus camaradas al frente eran masacrados por el poder de Vader, quien con el uso de la fuerza les quitaba sus armas y los asesinaba, Inojin sin creerlo vio a sus compañeros a su lado quienes al igual que él estaban tratando de abrir la puerta. La puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente y eso motivó al joven a seguir intentando con mucha mas fuerza, volvió a mirar atrás y vio muchos de sus camaradas caídos, gente con la cual cenó, rió y compartió momentos únicos, todos ellos muertos a mano de un hombre sin piedad. La puerta se abrió y los chicos al lado de Inojin lo arrastraron hacia el pasillo principal, el rubio comenzó a correr hacia la compuerta que daba con la nave anclada y al entrar solo vio como un compañero estaba junto a él, Inojin vio como sus camaradas le suplicaban ayuda mientras eran atravesados por el sable del señor oscuro. Corrió hacia el pequeño monitor junto a una palanca pegada a la pared y tiró de ella.

-¡Vámonos ahoraaa!

La nave por un segundo flotó y luego despegó hacia el hiperespacio.

Desde el gran agujero formado en el pasillo principal Vader pudo contemplar como como la nave invasora despegaba y entraba al hiperespacio, los pocos soldados que iban en ese momento con él eran expulsados al espacio por el aire que era quitado del pasillo, (Recordar que la nave en la cual se encontraban tenía aire con el cual todos podían respirar y al hacer un agujero que conectara con el espacio entonces todo el aire acumulado en la nave saldría hacia el espacio por lo que de igual manera cualquier ser u objeto saldría expulsado hacia el espacio.) recordó que gracias a sus botas magnéticas él no podría despegarse del suelo. A paso firme y con mucha fuerza se dirigió hacia una de las compuertas que daba en el pasillo principal, entró y una vez cerrada el Lord sintió como ya no había una presión en él.

El Darth comandaba un ejército rumbo a las coordenadas que le fueron proporcionadas por el comandante del crucero, mientras que por otro lado la nave en la cual abordaba Inojin se dirigía a toda velocidad a Alderaan.

El chico rubio podía notar como varios de sus camaradas lo miraban, causando en él un sentimiento de incomodidad. Con seguridad entró a una habitación la cual correspondía a su amiga de la infancia, el joven pudo observar como ella estaba de espaldas notando su silueta femenina, su amiga era toda una belleza, de cuerpo maduro y de ojos como gato, dotada de belleza, inteligencia y valentía, la princesa Sarada era una líder. Con nerviosismo el rubio le dirigió una palabra captando la atención inmediata de la princesa, ella con su vestido blanco cubriéndola por completo de pies a cabeza miró y sonrió con amabilidad a su amigo, luego se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el rubio entregándole el disco a Sarada.

Ella con el disco ya en sus manos y después de fijar su vista en ellos, volvió a mirar a Inojin.

-Esperanza.

Las naves rebeldes se separaron para poder lograr disuadir al enemigo si este lograba tener las coordenadas de alguna de sus naves, por lo que la nave en la que se encontraba la princesa era la que se dirigía a Alderaan, sin embargo ellos no contaban con que naves del imperio ya se encontraban a espaldas de ellos.

-¡Princesa! -un soldado de la rebelión entraba de manera inmediata a la recamara donde se ubicaba la Princesa Sarada y algunos personajes importantes, ella miró con confusión al soldado que la nombró. -Vienen... ¡Vienen naves del imperio!

La joven mujer se puso en alerta al igual que todos en aquella sala.

-¡Debemos irnos ya! -Le dirigió en un grito uno de los comandantes de la flota rebelde al soldado.

-¡Imposible! ¡La flota imperial ya est-

Un gran impacto sacudió toda la nave haciendo en consecuencia que todos en aquella habitación cayeran al suelo no pudiendo aguantar tan temblor.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Gritó asustado uno de los rebeldes a cargo del abastecimiento.

-Nos invadieron... -Susurró Sarada.

Hombres salieron de aquella recamara corriendo a sus puestos mientras que los que estaban allí sabían que debían hacer.

-Princesa, -Un hombre de edad mediana con el cabello crispado hacia arriba y gris se dirigió a ella. -Debe huir de aquí con la información. -le propuso mientras le tacaba el hombro en señal de preocupación.

-No huiré de aquí, Kakashi. -le dijo la joven princesa quitando la mano del hombre.

-Es peligroso alteza, ahora que tenemos los planos...- La joven pelinegra le interrumpió.

-No debe preocuparse, la información se encuentra ya lejos. -El hombre la miró confuso. -Envié los planos en una capsula de escape mientras viajábamos por el hiperespacio. -La pelinegra lo miró desafiante. -Espero no piense que mi acto fue traición, simplemente me aseguro de que los planos no caigan nuevamente en manos enemigas.

El peligris no pudo evitar pensar lo fría que podía llegar a ser la joven princesa en ese momento.

-Supongo que no me dirá hacia donde se dirigen los planos.

-Correcto.

Volvió a temblar de manera potente la nave, esta vez se sintieron disparos. Sarada miró a su tío.

-Es más seguro que solo uno sepa el destino.

El sonido de los disparos hacia cada vez más fuerte el sonido intensificando la angustia en ambos presentes. Sarada analizó a el soldado que trajo las noticias reveladas.

-Iras al pasillo L-6 y dispararas a los tubos de enfriamiento, no falles. -le dictó la princesa al soldado rebelde.

-¡Entendido! -Salió a su orden.

El peligris perdió de vista al joven soldado y la princesa pelinegra volteó a mirar a su tío.

-Ve a la cámara de los generadores, necesito que la protejas, -Sarada miró de reojo a sus espaldas en dirección al pasillo. -solo tú en esta flota serás capaz de proteger la nave. -dicho lo planteado por Sarada esta se dispuso a marchar a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Y tú? -Kakashi la detuvo. Ella volteó hacia el hombre.

-No se preocupe, -Ella con cautela le quitó la mano que detenía su marcha. -haré que la misión sea ejecutada a como dé lugar.

Luego de lo concluido por la pelinegra ella se dirigió hacia el nivel 3 en busca del origen del anclaje de la nave imperial. Una vez dentro del ascensor presionó el botón n°3 y la maquina bajó, una vez abiertas las puertas llegado a su destino vio como muchos de sus compañeros estaban muertos ahí. La joven corrió hacia el pabellón Sur-3 y busco el pasillo "L", pudo notar como todo el pasillo se llenaba de una niebla blanca, era el nitrógeno. Del pasillo salió el soldado al cual le dio la orden.

El soldado tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, para él ver como su alteza poseía un rostro de tranquilidad ante su bien realizada misión no le trajo mas que orgullo, aunque eso fue completamente cortado por la gran explosión que se produjo en ese instante.

Sarada se cubrió con sus brazos y al recordar al soldado que estaba mas cerca de la explosión su preocupación creció, cuando se acercó para mirarlo, solo vio un inerte cadáver.

Tocó al joven, lo movió.

En vano.

Sarada haría que su muerte no fuera en vano.

Tomó el arma que tenía el muerto en ese momento y se dirigió hacia pasillo adentro. Vio la pintura en la pared, L-6. Entró y vio como los dos grandes tubos fueron perforados por los disparos y como el nitrógeno se escapaba de los tubos. La princesa agarró el radio de su cintura y encendió el transmisor.

-Aquí Sarada, necesito información del anclaje del enemigo y que pasillos son los invadidos. -no recibió respuesta. -¡Contesten!

-Aquí base comando, le informare de inmediato. -le respondieron desde el otro lado.

-Que sea ahora. -No paso más de 5 segundos.

-El pabellón Sur-3 fue invadido en un 46% con probabilidad de ascenso, compuertas H, E y G destruidas en su totalidad y de uso enemigo para el ingreso.

-Mantenme informada.

-Entendido.

Se cortó la señal del transmisor de la radio y la princesa lo colgó en el cinturón que traía puesto. Corrió hacia los pasillos más alejados de la zona centro de la nave y comenzó a disparar a medida que encontraba a los clones del imperio.

Sarada sabía con exactitud la localización de cada compuerta, pasillo y habitaciones de la nave, y como podía usar eso en su favor. El nitrógeno era clave para detener la movilización de las tropas enemigas ya que sabía la composición química de los trajes de los Stormtroopers y como esta le afectaba el frio, y no solo afectaba al cuerpo enemigo, sino a la nave, tendría que hacer un sacrificio, por su gente.

Las tropas imperiales eran dirigidas por Vader, cuyo objetivo era el panes de control central y derrocar desde dentro toda la flota. Mientras el Lord oscuro observaba complacido la vista de sus soldados uno llegó a su lado.

-Señor, las tropas que se dirigían por los pasillos laterales Sur fueron detenidos temporalmente, desconocemos la causa aunque...-

-Que todos se dirijan hacia el problema, yo me hare cargo del flanco izquierdo.

-Entendido.

El Lord oscuro sabía que alguien estaba deteniendo el movimiento de sus tropas, podía sentir la fría temperatura a lo lejos.

Caminó a paso firme hacia el único pasillo que en ese momento no era obstruido por nadie, o eso es lo que se veía a simple vista.

La joven pelinegra se encontraba escondida luego de notar la presencia del Darth, el miedo sucumbió en ella, sabía que corría peligro y sabía que había una posibilidad que alguien pudiera descubrirla, pero aun así tenía miedo, miedo a fracasar.

Con temor apuntó el cañón del arma en dirección a los grandes tubos de nitrógeno, si lo lograba podía huir y al enemigo le sería casi imposible moverse por el congelamiento de polímeros en sus trajes, pero si fracasaba...

Disparó y el nitrógeno salía expulsado con fuerza de ellos metales, en alegría se levantó y decidió observar como el enemigo imperial se congelaba lentamente. Lo que obtuvo fue completamente diferente.

La joven princesa solo pudo ver como el gran hombre de oscuro avanzaba hacia ella, en su traje negro se formaban capas de hielo y en solo segundos estos se destrozaban, no era cualquier enemigo.

Ella ya estaba acabada.

Lo sabía.

Comenzó a correr del pasillo mientras disparaba en dirección al Darth quien en desinterés total evitó los disparos con su sable de luz rujo carmesí.

Y de pronto la joven sintió como su cuello era fuertemente apretado, el aire le faltaba al igual que su esperanza. Giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba el Darth, vio como él venía hacia ella. Comenzó a llorar y ella no sabía porque lo hacía, tenía mucho miedo en ese momento pero sus lágrimas no eran a causa de eso, sino hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él, él le causaba tristeza. Sintió que moriría del dolor, su cuerpo de desvaneció y si calor ya no llegaba a su rostro, a pesar de ese hecho no era el dolor físico lo que le dolía, sino el hecho de como aquel hombre la quemaba con su presencia. Su agonía era más fuerte a medida que el hombre se acercaba y ella no lo soportaba.

Entonces recordó. Ese sueño.

No dejo de mirar a aquel gran hombre quien la miraba desde las alturas de su grandeza, sin expresión tras esa blindada mascara de ira. Sus dedos dejaron de funcionar al igual que sus piernas y antes de caer rendida sintió ese familiar sentimiento, la angustia, el sufrimiento y la avaricia, todos provenían de aquel hombre. ¿Entonces, porque?

Cerró sus ojos, completamente rendida.

-Coopere conmigo, majestad.


	5. Capítulo 4

_"Con la inesperada captura de la Princesa de Alderaan la flota de la nave rebelde deberá tomar una decisión respecto a su situación de invasión por parte del imperio, generando de esta manera una disputa entre los comandantes de la flota rebelde. Mientras que por otro lado una pronta llegada causará confusión, una nueva esperanza invadirá el crucero imperial."_

Los vellos de la piel en sus brazos se erizaban ante el helado contacto que tenía con la banca de metal en la que yacía la princesa recostada, no dejo de mirar la puerta desde que la dejaron en esa pequeña celda pintada completa de blanco, escuchó pisadas provenientes de afuera y se enderezó, seguido entraron tres soldados con esas características armaduras blancas y en su centro el mismo hombre de negro que la capturó, desde donde ella estaba pudo notar con mucha mas atención la gran estatura del Darth, ella estimó que mediría cerca de los dos metros, notó igualmente su grande figura, de él desprendía una intensa presencia, imposible no notarla. Su sola presencia generaba un gran terror en las personas, sin embargo a la joven princesa solo le causaba indignación, ni una sola pisca de miedo.

Desde esos pocos metros que separaban a la princesa del señor oscuro se notaba esa tensión en la celda, el hombre de la gran capa negra comenzó.

-Dados los acontecimientos causados por tus acciones, -Vader caminó de manera sutil hacia donde la joven yacía sentada. -no podremos continuar hasta encontrar la forma de encontrar de detener esos flujos de Nitrógeno. -se detuvo.

Sarada lo miro de reojo, a pesar de su notable ira hacia el hombre frente a ella, no era capaz de mirarlo de frente. Sentía angustia.

-y qué, ¿quieres que detenga el flujo? -en un medio la joven grito lo desafió.

Vader con su mano izquierda agarró el rostro de la joven por su mandíbula que en un giro brusco obligó a que ella lo mirase a la máscara.

-Quiero los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte.

La joven comenzó a angustiarse ante la petición, no podía moverse y su rostro dolía ante el gran apretón que le proporcionaba el Darth. En ese momento Sarada solo decidió callar.

Vader al entender el silencio de la princesa este la soltó, dejando algo sorprendida a la joven de cabellos negros. Ella observó como el hombre sin moverse de donde estaba estiró su brazo derecho hasta lograr que la punta de los dedos de su mano rozaran el blanco mentón de la joven, ella solo se estremeció ante tal acto.

Entonces la joven princesa volvió a sentir lo que sintió momentos atrás en su nave, estaba ahorcándola.

Sarada colocó sus manos en su cuello con la falsa esperanza de lograr volver a respirar, mientras veía como aquel hombre que la torturaba la veía con su mano en alto.

-No necesito de su silencio, necesito su respuesta.

Vader comenzó a presionar más el cuello de la joven con la fuerza.

-...Jam...- Intentó hablar la princesa, ante eso el Lord oscuro presionó menos el cuello de la chica, aun ahorcándola pero con la suficiente capacidad de que ella pudiera hablar. -¡...Jamás los apoyaré! ¡Estoy con el pueblo!

La imagen que apreciaba aquel Darth era perturbadora, la joven mujer a la que estaba torturando lloraba de la ira, del dolor, y aun así gritaba por el pueblo. Era una imagen muy dolorosa para él, esa niña le recordaba su sufrir.

A su esposa.

En un acto casi inconsciente por parte del Lord, soltó a la joven de cabellos negros dejándola caer nuevamente a la banca de metal en la que ella se encontraba.

Sarada comenzó a toser desesperadamente tras volver a respirar, y mientras lo hacía, se secaba las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro con sus manos.

-Hablaras, de una u otra forma. -Dijo Vader mientras se retiraba de la celda. Volteó hacia los Stormtroopers. -Hagan que hable, sin matarla.

Luego de ello el Lord se retiró dejando a esos hombres de armaduras blancas que los cubría completamente, y detrás de ellos una gran esfera negra con muchas agujas a su alrededor.

-Bueno alteza, empecemos desde el inicio. -Comenzó diciendo uno de los soldados mientras se acercaba a ella.

Aun conectados con una de las naves imperiales, los altos mandos de la flota rebelde discuten tras saber de la captura de la Princesa Sarada.

-¡No debemos! ¡Es tiempo perdido! -Gritaba con angustia uno de los representantes rebeldes.

-¡Es la Princesa de Alderaan! -Gritaba Kakashi a los líderes. -¡Ella dirigió esta flota! ¡¿Y quieren abandonarla?!

-Que tu aprecio por esa niña no nuble tu juicio, Kakashi. -se dirigió el capitán de la nave, Yamato, a el peligris.

El hombre de cabellera plateada lo miro con cierta rabia, provocada de su comentario.

-Desde mi punto técnico, como Capitán de esta nave, sugiero retirarnos de inmediato, los pabellones inferiores están siendo obstruidos por el Nitrógeno pero no podrá aguantar mucho hasta que se cierren las compuertas de seguridad.

-Con claridad, por favor. -replicó uno de los hombres presente allí.

-Si no nos retiramos ahora, la nave será invadida completamente.

Todos los presentes palidecieron ante lo dicho por el Capitán, los hombres más viejos callaron ante lo dicho y los más jóvenes explotaron en desesperación por el miedo a la muerte.

Kakashi entró en miedo al notar como todos estaban de acuerdo de abandonar la batalla. Él no quería abandonar a Sarada, a la niña que protegió desde pequeña.

Entonces recordó lo que habló con Sarada, ella sabía dónde estaba el disco con los planos.

Solo ella.

-En esta Guerra civil lo es todo, incluso las perdidas.

El hombre con la máscara hasta la mitad de su rostro pensaba hablar, decirles que tenían que rescatar a la princesa porque solo ella sabía dónde estaban los planos.

-Si peleamos, moriremos.

El ambiente era lúgubre, tosco y tenso, la decisión de abandonar en ese momento era la correcto, aunque muchos rogaban la huida, otros lamentaban dejar a la mujer que lo dio todo por ellos.

-¡Ella...!

Kakashi volteó a mirar quien era la persona que gritaba, era uno de los amigos de Sarada, Inojin.

-¡No pueden abandonarla! -exclamó con frustración. -¡Debe estar sufriendo!

El joven rubio entró a la sala donde se encontraban los lideres, con indignación gritó lo que pensaba.

-¡Ella jamás abandonaría a los suyas! ¡Jamás!

Uno de los hombres llamó a uno de los soldados para que pudieran sacar de allí a aquel joven que pedía el rescate de su amiga. Kakashi solo calló, ya no hablaría, puesto que recordó el sentimiento de Sarada, esa joven mujer a pesar de solo contar con 18 años pareciera que tuviera la mitad de un siglo de experiencia en liderazgo, era capaz y fuerte.

Ella lo daría todo por el bien de todos, incluso su propia vida.

No podía decirle a nadie que ella había lanzado los planos, ni tampoco que solo ella sabía a donde caerían.

-Corten la energía en la zona afectada. -Dictó Yamato. -¡A máxima potencia!

-¡Si señor! -respondieron los de la cabina que dirigía el curso de la nave.

Aquel hombre con la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro lloró en su interior por no hacer nada.

La misión se completaría, con o sin ella.

Kakashi giró hasta acercarse a una gran ventana que daba al espacio, mostrando parte de la nave enemiga.

-Espero vivas, pequeña.

En las profundidades del bosque yacía un hombre joven, de refinados ojos y tez clara, con su melena negra el joven Sageki meditaba en posición de loto, se conectaba con la tierra y sentía de ella, respiraba lo que emanaba y vivía de ella. Con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en sí trato de vincularse con la fuerza, quería aprender a manipularla.

El joven empezó a temblar, no era el frio lo que provocaba esa reacción sino algo más, algo dentro de él sentía temor. Con el ceño fruncido trató de proyectar esos pensamientos, de visualizarlos.

Sintió como la tierra gritaba a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en miedo y angustia, entonces en su mente llena de oscuridad y vacío pudo oír disparos, eran más fuertes que los disparos de la esfera de entrenamiento, escucho gritos, muy lejanos. Entonces en lo invisible de su mente vio un rostro, una mujer, de rasgos finos y delicados lloraba.

Sageki inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, con su mano se tapó el rostro, impactado por lo que logró ver.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Esas y más preguntas surgían del joven, completamente confundido y consternado.

Recordó el rostro de aquella mujer, sin entender el porqué, él también comenzó a llorar, sentía pena y dolor. Aún más confundido que antes, el joven Uchiha volvió a tomar la postura de loto, tratando en un intento desesperado de volver a ver a esa mujer, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito.

Tratando de abandonar esos sentimientos que surgieron repentinamente en él intentó concentrarse. Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más, alguien ajeno a su mente.

En un salto repentino abrió sus ojos y posicionó en sus manos su sable de luz, una vez en el suelo se colocó en posición de pelea, pero en vez de alguien peligroso solo vio a aquel joven rubio con el que entrenó días antes.

Bajó el sable que tenía en sus manos y lo volvió a colocar en su cintura, miró a Boruto.

-Pensé que era alguien más. -le dijo Sageki al intruso.

Boruto pasó de tener una cara relajada a una mas preocupada, sus azules ojos abiertos captaron la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sageki.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Dijo el rubio acercándose hacia el otro joven, Sageki no comprendía su pregunta. -Estas llorando.

El joven Uchiha, sorprendido, se tocó el rostro y sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos, alejó sus manos y pudo ver en ellas pequeñas gotas, eran sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? -preguntó preocupado Boruto.

-Yo... no lo sé. -Sageki nervioso comenzó a retroceder.

Boruto al percatarse del notorio nerviosismo que tenía Sageki en ese momento solo se acercó a él y le comenzó a hacer cariño, tal como lo hacía su madre cuando él tenía miedo.

Sageki quedó muy sorprendido con el gesto que le estaba dando su acompañante, era algo muy inusual en sus cercanos, solo sus tíos le dieron ese tipo de cariño.

Lo único que ese gesto amable que recibió Sageki causó, fue que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, lloró sin entender porque, aunque sabía a qué se debía.

-Tranquilo...ya pasará. -Le dijo el rubio con un tono muy tranquilo, relajante. -Llorar demuestra que eres una persona de grandes sentimientos, eres muy sentimental y eso está bien. -Le dijo Boruto con los ojos cerrados, mientras le daba "masajes" en círculos en la espalda, a modo de consuelo y cariño.

-Losé. -le dijo el pelinegro al rubio mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Para Sageki reconocer ese hecho es incómodo, ya que en Tatooine un hombre no debe lamentar, no debe reconocer que siente pena y jamás llorar, no es de hombres.

Eso también se lo decía su tío.

Para aquel joven era desconcertante no entender el porqué él era tan sentimental, era muy emocional. Su tía decía que eso estaba bien, que era humano llorar.

A veces el joven pensaba, que quizá ser sentimental lo había heredado de su madre, de quien jamás supo.

Cuando en realidad fue a su padre de quien lo sacó.

Cuando el joven Uchiha estuvo más calmado notó como Boruto lo miraba con mucha atención, esto le causó gracia a Sageki.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¡Prometo no decirle nada a mi padre! -dijo el rubio levantando sus brazos. -Palabra de hombre. -Bajó su mano para esperar a estrecharla con Sageki, él solo miro al rubio, luego explotó en risa.

-¡Pero si eres un niño! -dijo Sageki sujetándose el abdomen, tratando de contener la risa.

-¡Maldito! -le respondió Boruto con unos golpes no muy fuertes en la espalda de su acompañante. -¡que no soy un niño! ¡Tengo 15 años ya! -gritó.

Sageki comenzó a detener su pequeño escándalo de risas para apreciar la imagen del joven Uzumaki.

Boruto era alto, pero de cuerpo y rostro parecía aún un niño, sus cejas gruesas y amarillas le daban un cierto toque rudo, su cabello lacio y descontrolado le daba la apariencia de un niño revoltoso, sus ojos azules iguales a los de su maestro eran consumidores, sin embargo ese niño poseía rasgos muy finos y delicados, igual que su madre. Boruto no parecía un joven de 15 años, sino uno más niño.

Sageki estrechó su mano con la del rubio, sellando con ello el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Boruto se sintió tanto feliz como confundido, muy en su interior esperaba que no le contara, puesto que los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Sageki, este le parecía demasiado misterioso, todo lo que salía se Sageki era una sorpresa, su habla, sus modismos, sus expresiones y sus acciones.

El rubio estaba contento.

Sageki guió su vista hacia abajo y junto sus manos, formando un puño.

Recordó su lamento inexplicable.

-No sé qué me sucedió, tampoco entiendo por qué lloré. -se detuvo unos segundos. -Sentí mucho dolor, mucha angustia.

-¿Estabas meditando?

Sageki no se volteó a mirarlo, seguía con su miraba baja.

Ante la pregunta de su amigo, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Quería saber más de la fuerza, quería visualizarla.

Boruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sageki.

-¿Y lograste ver algo? ¿Lograste ver la fuerza? -cuestionó el joven.

Sageki frunció su seño, recordando el llanto.

-Escuché disparos y muchos gritos. -Para Boruto el saber de ello era simplemente asombroso, él aún a su edad, y a pesar de siempre haber entrenado para ser un Jedi, jamás logro visualizar la fuerza, sentir la fuerza en su mente o dominar por completo el uso de la fuerza. -Vi a una mujer.

El rubio abrió tantos sus ojos que por un momento los sintió secarse

-Ella lloraba, estaba sufriendo. -explicó el joven, luego miró al rubio. -Yo sentí su dolor.

El joven volvió a pensar sobre aquello, a esa mujer de cabellos negros. Mientras que por otra parte Boruto consternado por lo relatado, no pudo evitar sentir celos, celos de aquel hombre que apenas hacia uso de la fuerza, celos de como ese hombre pudo dominar varias técnicas en tan poco tiempo, celos de como él pudo ver, sentir y apreciar lo que él jamás ha logrado en años. Sintió celos de su amigo.

Esos pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del rubio no duraron demasiado, solo bastó con que observara a Sageki, el rostro del pelinegro era temor, como si fuera a llorar otra vez.

Era devastador.

-Intentémoslo.

Aquella propuesta descolocó completamente al joven Uchiha, sin embargo no se negó a ello.

Necesitaba saber más de aquel dolor, de aquella visión.

Sin decir nada ambos dirigieron rumbo a lo que parecería un bosque más denso, más lejos. A medida que caminaban a su destino ellos podían sentir como la fuerza era más fuerte, era un lugar puro.

Entre arboles sin fin y nieblas como muros se encontraban sentados aquel chico rubio y pelinegro, tratando de conectarse con la fuerza, Boruto tomaba una sola mano de Sageki, para ser solo uno junto con fuera, unirse era un apoyo a una carga. Ambos en completo silencio comenzaron a meditar, despejando por completo su mente.

Horas eran las que parecían en esos momentos, el tiempo que había transcurrido en ese entonces se notaba prolongado, entonces ocurrió lo imposible para Boruto.

Gritos, dolor. Llantos, lamentos. Ira, confusión.

Ambos jóvenes podían sentir eso.

Entonces se pudo ver a aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros como la noche, llorando, su mirada de furia era intensa, entonces se pudo ver como unos hombres de blanco la agarraban del cuello y hombros mientras que con unas grandes agujas les inyectaban líquidos grises.

Volvió a llorar, mas no gritar.

Cuando más inmerso estaba Boruto de lo que veía fue abruptamente cortada aquel visón que tenía,

Cuando el rubio iba a reprochar al joven Uchiha este pudo ver como el pelinegro jadeaba desesperadamente mientras se tumbaba sin delicadeza en el suelo.

En ese momento Boruto no lo consoló, ni lo contuvo.

En ese momento tenía miedo por Sageki.

Supo en ese preciso instante el por qué su amigo sufría en aquel sufrimiento.

Su padre en algún momento de su largo entrenamiento le mencionó a su hijo sobre las visiones, premoniciones y control mental, en muchos casos entre los Jedi se pueden tener premoniciones, pero muy pocos son los casos en los que una visión se es conectada en el momento.

Boruto supo que Sageki sufría por realizar esas vinculaciones, él pudo ver lo que sucedía en ese preciso instante en algún lado de la galaxia.

Miró como aquel pelinegro trataba de recomponerse.

Entonces el rubio comprendió por que su padre habría traído a aquel hombre a su hogar.

Sageki era especial.

Luego de aquel incidente, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a lo que respectaba el hogar del rubio, un rumbo de absoluto silencio e incomodidad. Boruto no se sentía conforme con la situación, él quería llegar al fondo de esa visión que tuvo Sageki vinculada con aquella bella mujer., sin embargo, el Uchiha le prohibió de una manera avergonzada y desespera terminar en el momento ese tema.

Para Boruto eso era inaudito, lo que le sucedió a Sageki era lo que ni siquiera a su padre le sucedió, no era una mera casualidad ni un arduo esfuerzo el poder ver esas visiones, era obra del destino, para ese joven rubio era una misión.

Miró a su acompañante quien yacía con la cabeza baja, pensando quizá en lo que sucedió momentos atrás.

Ya superando el frondoso bosque pudo visualizar no muy a lo lejos su hogar, volvió a mirar al pelinegro. Entonces lo decidió.

-Tenemos que ir. -Habló el rubio mientras detenía al joven de melena negra, agarró fuertemente de su hombro, impidiendo movimiento alguno.

Sageki lo miro con confusión y mucha ira, para él ese tema debía de estar zanjado.

-No puedo, y no quiero. -le respondió a su amigo más joven, quien lo miró con indignación.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡¿Qué no quieres?! -Esto último lo gritó con mucha frustración. -¡Viste sufrir a esa mujer! ¿Y no harás nada? -Lo agarró de sus hombros con mucha fuerza, Sageki se quejó con un chasquido.

El pelinegro lo miró con rabia.

-¡¿Y qué puedo hacer?! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es! -Empujó al rubio de tal manera que logró hacerlo caer al suelo, el chico mas joven miro con decepción desde abajo.

El pelinegro siguió su camino, el rubio se levantó sin sacudir sus ropas.

-Las visiones... -Sageki se detuvo para voltear a ver a su amigo, quien continuó hablando. -...esas visiones, no son comunes, no cualquiera puede presenciar lo que ocurre en algún otro lugar de la galaxia, ni siquiera mi padre puede lograr eso.

Sageki dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué estas intentando decir? -Camino lentamente hacia el rubio, quedando frente a frente, con una gran diferencia de estatura.

-Que tienes una misión, lo quieras así o no. -Lo confrontó, el Uchiha frunció el ceño. -Sufrías en dolor por que eras muy novato para tener tal control de esas difíciles visiones, lloraste por ver a aquella mujer agonizando, -Dio bocanadas de aire mas profundas para poder pronunciar con mayor fuerza y claridad sus palabras. -desconozco la conexión que puedas tener con aquella mujer, pero solo sé una cosa. -Boruto apretó los puños y Sageki se tensó, todas sus palabras le estaban llegando. -Si se te muestra a una persona, un individuo, un ser sufriendo, tú tienes el deber, como Jedi, de socorrerlo, protegerlo y apoyarlo. ¡Ese es tu maldito camino! ¡¿Qué no por eso estas aquí?!

Aquel joven quedó atónito ante las palabras de aquel muchacho que creía solo un niño, él pudo ver lo que él no pudo. Le dijo lo que no pudo escuchar en sí mismo y le guió de vuelta a lo que era su deber.

Ese joven rubio podía ser muy infantil, egoísta y egocéntrico, pero sin duda llegaría a ser un hombre muy sabio, un hombre correcto.

El pelinegro ya rendido a seguir el camino hacia la casa en la que residía se detuvo para mirar con una sonrisa a aquel hombre frente a el, aún con alma de niño, pero voluntad de un sabio. Confundido apoyó sus manos en su cintura y preguntó.

-¿Qué le diré a mi maestro? -No miró a su amigo, el rubio sonrió ante aquello.

-No habrá nada que decir. -Eso sorprendió al Uchiha, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -Mi padre no querrá que vayas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre esconde algo. -Boruto bajo su mirada y se gano junto a Sageki, hombro a hombro. -No te confundas, lo respeto, pero jamás te ayudará con tus problemas, preferirá resolverlos él, y solo él.

Eso genero mucha duda en el pelinegro.

-Si le dices a mi padre lo que viste él no querrá dejarte ir, -el rubio tomo del hombro al mayor, provocando que este lo mirase. -Y esas visiones, son solo tuyas, tú debes ser quien las enfrente.

Para Sageki lo que decía aquel joven tenía mucho sentido, su maestro jamás lo dejaría salir de aquel planeta, menos solo.

No le gustaba lo que haría, porque sentía que lo decepcionaría.

A lo única persona que lo recibió y acogió cuando lo perdió todo.

-Entonces debemos movernos, ahora.

El rubio sonrió con ansia ante lo dicho con seriedad por su amigo, sería la primera vez que tendría una misión sin aquel hombre que lo protegía de todo.

Con el objetivo muy en claro estos dos jóvenes sin perder tiempo alguno se dirigieron hacia una de las naves que poseía aquella pequeña familia. Sin saber hacia donde ir o por donde empezar solo sabían una cosa, que no volverían a ser los mismos.


	6. Capítulo 5

_"Tras la captura de la princesa de Alderaan por parte del Imperio galáctico, Darth Vader asiste a una de sus sesiones de mantenimiento terapéuticas en el tanque de bacta, donde recordará uno de los momentos más desesperanzadores en su vida."_

En aquella cámara médica alejada del disturbio se hallaban droides médicos quienes le hacían soporte y apoyo al mantenimiento de Vader, quien estaba dentro de un gran tubo cilíndrico mientras era sujetado por unas grandes tenazas de metal y cuero por los hombros mientras aquel tanque cilíndrico se llenaba de la sustancia bacta. En aquella moderna cámara médica se podía notar como toda la armadura del Lord estaba posicionada en las mesas de metal.

Aquella figura que colgaba de las tenazas de metal era penosa, sin esa armadura oscura que le era vital para vivir aquel hombre no era más que un ser moribundo y débil. Sin sus brazos y piernas y con cicatrices imposibles de borrar aquel hombre de larga melena oscura era lamentable.

El espeso líquido blanco tocaba su piel en el torso, dándole una gran sensación de satisfacción y relajación. El aire comenzó a escasear en aquel tubo y la máscara de oxígeno que tenía Vader en ese instante se activó, permitiendo que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. Cuando estaba completamente lleno de bacta la gran maquina dejó de sonar para comenzar a burbujear, entonces el Lord oscuro despejó su mente

Sintió su piel helada y sus músculos tensarse, se molestó al experimentar esa sensación. Su mente divagó a aquel momento donde esa joven princesa lo desafió con la mirada, una mirada llena de pasión y convicción, una mirada que él sin duda reconocía. El rostro de esa niña le era tan doloroso para él por el hecho de solo recordarle a su esposa, aquella mujer a la cual amo con tanta locura.

Con sus ojos cerrados recordó aquel momento en el que creyó ver a su mujer, en el que creyó haber estado con ella.

Porque todo fue una mentira.

Ya no quedaba nada para él.

 _"...Tras la traición del capitán Garoche, Vader se dispone a viajar al planeta Atoan con el fin de encontrar al traidor del imperio galáctico, sin embargo, este en su llegada al planeta es emboscado junto con sus tropas y estos fueron eliminados por una bomba, dejando completamente solo y dañado al Lord Sith, siendo capturado por el Capitán Garoche._

 _Con el cuerpo adolorido y dañado Vader abrió sus ojos, el señor oscuro pudo notar que su vista ya no era rojiza y con aquellas cámaras que captaban la radiación térmica, sino que era su vista natural, Vader no traía su gran máscara, se la habían quitado._

 _Sintió como unos elásticos pasaban por su cabeza tirando de sus largos cabellos negros, entendió que llevaba una mascarilla respiratoria, el Lord Sith no podía respirar por su cuenta por mucho tiempo ya que su tráquea fue severamente dañada, por lo que respirar por si mismo no era posible, por eso necesitaba de su máscara._

 _Notó que frente a él había alguien más._

 _-¿Por qué sigo con vida? -dijo Vader._

 _\- Por que regresaste de la muerte, justo como lo dijo Lady Saro._

 _-¿Regresar de...? -Vader no comprendía a lo que se refería aquel traidor del imperio, por qué él estuvo donde estalló es bomba, gran parte de su traje fue quemado._

 _El capitán veía al imponente Lord desde arriba, Vader estaba de rodillas encadenado junto a un gran poste de concreto con cadenas electrificadas, por lo cual si el Sith se movía demasiado se producirían unas descargas eléctricas que lo quemaría._

 _-Personalmente preferiría matarte aquí mismo, pero Lady Saro insiste en que debes unirte a su causa. -dijo Garoche._

 _Vader comprendió aquella situación, pero jamás se uniría por causas debiles._

 _-Debe ser estúpida su Lady si cree que me uniré a su causa. -le escupió Vader._

 _Garoche lo miro con repudio._

 _-No vuelvas a llamarla así. -le exclamó enojado._

 _El capitán luego de aquello se giró dándole la espalda al Sith, entonces Vader comprendió que había algo más que un vínculo de honor y amistad, a lo que el señor oscuro solo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Inmediatamente el capitán se giró._

 _-Que es lo gracioso. -le recriminó a Vader._

 _-Tu relación con Lady Saro, eso acabará con su vida. -eso último lo sintió con dolor._

 _Garoche lo miro con resentimiento e irá._

 _-Reflexiona en ello, o jamás saldrás de esta. -el capitán se refirió a la propuesta y el encadenamiento._

 _El capitán después de haber terminado con Vader se dispuso a salir de la sala. El Sith observó cómo aquel hombre salía por aquellas puertas llenas de luz frente a esa oscura sala, el capitán desapareció de su vista._

 _Sin embargo, en aquella luz vibrante pudo ver cómo algo volvía a ingresar a esa oscura sala, era una figura indiscutiblemente femenina, era alguien a quien Vader reconocería inmediatamente._

 _Con la luz de la salida se podía ver el reflejo rosado que emana del cabello de aquella figura que tanto amaba el Sith._

 _-...Sakura... -el Lord completamente atónito y encadenado no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. -Por fin haz venido por mi. -dijo con ansiedad aquel hombre lastimado._

 _Aquella mujer de rasgos finos y exóticos estaba arropada en una largo vestido violeta suave, con su cabello largo y ondulado, con el cuerpo aún embarazado. Justo como Vader la recordaba en sus últimos momentos._

 _Aquella mujer al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposo acudió rápidamente a él._

 _-Mira que te han echo Sasuke. -le dijo aquella mujer de cabellera rosa al hombre encadenado._

 _Ella se hincó para estar a la altura de él mientras que con sus manos le tocaba el rostro, Vader al sentir aquellas manos tan suaves en su piel solo pudo disfrutar de aquello, con sus ojos cerrados._

 _-Mi Sasuke, ¿Qué te han hecho? -ante lo dicho por su mujer, el Sith la corrigió._

 _-No vuelvas a llamarme así, -ante lo dicho por el Sith, Sakura se levantó, dejando con un pequeño vacío a su marido. - Sasuke Uchiha dejó de existir, junto contigo. -Aquella bella mujer lo miró con mucho dolor y tristeza. -Ahora soy Darth Vader._

 _Sakura al terminar de escuchar lo dicho por aquel hombre encadenado se giró, dándole la espalda._

 _-Entonces no hay nadie para mí aquí. -le dijo a su esposo mientras lo miraba de reojo._

 _La pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, alejándose de él._

 _-!No, espera! -le gritó Vader mientras se movía de manera desesperada, con el intento de salir de aquellas cadenas electrificadas._

 _Aquella figura tan amada por el Sith comenzó a desaparecer entre la luz de la salida._

 _-¡Vuelve porfavor! -Le rogaba Vader a su mujer, aunque fue completamente inútil._

 _Cada vez que se movía el Lord podía sentir como las cadenas le quemaban su cuerpo, pero en ese momento todo ello no importaba más que su amada esposa._

 _Cuando el Sith vio que su mujer había desaparecido por completo en aquella salida este entró en desesperación, y en un ataque de ira rompió con ambos brazos metálicos las cadenas electrificadas, destruyendo con ello el poste de concreto en el cual estaba atado y su mascarilla respiratoria._

 _Vader con el cuerpo dañado y quemado estaba más motivado que nunca por el deseo de encontrar a su amada Sakura. Con pasos firmes y fuertes salió de aquella habitación oscura encontrándose con guardias droides y el capitán junto con Lady Saro, quienes observaron con horror aquella situación._

 _Vader con aquellos característicos ojos de Sith color rojo carmesí destruyó aquellos droides de guardia con el uso de la fuerza. Mientras que en ese mismo lugar el capitán y Lady Saro abandonaban la zona._

Vader enloquecido de furia iría tras los que escaparon, sin embargo, alguien frustró ese intento.

Con un derrumbe producido por aquel intruso Vader ya no podía seguir a aquellos dos, el Sith observó cómo aquel hombre de no más de 50 años lo esperaba con el sable láser de él. Aquel hombre llamado Murra tenía su arma.

Vader recordó vagamente los momentos en el que el capitán Garoche y Murra estaban juntos, eran grandes compañeros.

-¡Jamás estuve con el imperio! ¡Siempre le fui leal a Garoche! -gritaba aquel hombre

Vader tensaba sus músculos, mientras lo miraba con un profundo odio.

-¡Ahora serás asesinado por tu propia arma! -gritaba Murra mientras empuñaba el sable del Sith con aquella luz roja carmesí.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, con deseos completamente diferentes. El hombre con el sable pretendía brindarle una estocada al Sith, aunque fuera inútil puesto que el Darth lo agarró con fuerza impidiendo movimiento alguno.

Vader con sus puños de metal comenzó a propiciatorio golpes de manera continua al hombre que le era leal al traidor.

-¡¿Donde...

El hombre de armadura oscura le dio un golpe en la cara, dejándolo con la nariz sangrando.

-...Está...-

Luego le propició otro golpe en la mejilla derecha, haciendo girar completamente el rostro del hombre.

-...mi...-

El golpe llegó en la otra mejilla, dejando casi inconsciente a aquel hombre fiel a su compañero.

-...Esposa?!

Vader con ambas manos metálicas agarró el rostro de Murra y en un acto brutal y de completa ira enterró sus dedos en sus globos oculares, mientras el pobre hombre gritaba de dolor.

-¡¿Donde?! -el Sith lo tenía agarrado de la camisa que traía puesta, mientras lo zamarreaba. Murra no podía moverse.

-...siempre le seré leal...-Vader le quebró el cuello, matándolo al instante.

Soltó aquel cadáver y continuó con la búsqueda de su mujer.

El señor oscuro comenzó su búsqueda incorporándose por aquellos pasillos en los cuales el derrumbe no había afectado, eran tan oscuros que el Sith encendió su sable de luz para poder ver con mayor claridad.

Entonces vio a aquella figura mítica nuevamente, aquel ser que amaba con tanta intensidad.

-Sakura...-le dijo el Sith mientras apagaba su sable de luz.

Aquella mujer traía aquel vestido violeta, pero ahora estaba encapuchada, no logrando ver el rostro de su amada.

-Te estuve buscando. -le dijo a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Jamas te abandoné. -le dijo.

Vader con tristeza le contradijo.

-Claro que lo hiciste, el día en el que falleciste.

-Tu fuiste quién me asesinó. -le recriminó a su esposo.

Sakura luego de decir aquella declaración, con _ambas manos retiró la capucha de su cabeza dejando a la vista su rostro. Vader se sorprendió de aquello y sintió dolor._

 _El rostro de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba estaba roto, podrido, completamente descompuesto y aún embarazado. Vader se arrodilló frente a ella mientras negaba con su cabeza, luego la miró._

 _-Es cierto, yo te asesine, y a nuestro hijo con ello._

 _Sakura con su rostro muerto miró con una sonrisa a aquel hombre que sufría por ella._

 _-Aun así te perdono, amor mío. -le decía Sakura mientras le acariciaba el rostro al Sith, Vader sentía su rostro caliente. -jamás dejé de amarte._

 _Vader comenzó a llorar por las palabras de su mujer mientras se aferraba a ella. Sakura se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que su esposo y seguido lo abrazó. El Sith lloró por todo lo que hizo, por todo lo que perdió y por destruir el futuro de su amada._

 _Sakura agarró el rostro de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba y vio como aquellos ojos rojos dejaron la ira y el sufrimiento, para convertirse en un profundo negro, el color de Sasuke._

 _Entonces Sakura desapareció hasta quedar nada, dejando a Vader consternado y confundido._

 _-Esa es tu virtud, Vader. -desde un extremo cercano al pasillo salió Lady Saro junto al capitan, quienes se acercaron al Sith. -poder entregarle esperanza a aquellos que no la tienen._

 _-¡¿Donde esta ella?! -se levantó para hacercarse a ellos._

 _-En tu corazón, siempre estuvo ahí._

 _Vader sin convencerse de ello insistió._

 _-Haz que vuelva. -le ordenó a aquella mujer._

 _-No puedo hacer eso, solo soy una chamán._

 _Vader dejado llevar por la ira usó la fuerza para ahorcar y estrangular al capitán._

 _-¡Haz que vuelva! -amenazó a la mujer, ella con miedo se acercó al Sith y trató de bajar aquella mano que ahorcaba a la distancia al capitán._

 _-!Por favor! -le rogaba la mujer. -esto solo serán heridas que afectarán a tu podría carne, si lo deja tendrás para redimirte._

 _Vader sin inmutarse ante lo dicho por la mujer siguió ahorcando con mayor fuerza al capitán. La mujer posó su mano en el rostro del señor oscuro mientras que la otra la colocaba en su cuerpo, cerca de su vientre._

 _-No lo hagas por mí, sino por el hijo que esperamos. -le dijo al Sith._

 _Vader soltó inmediatamente al hombre mientras la mujer iba a socorrerlo, aquel comentario le recordó cuando Sakura le dijo que iban a ser padres, fue un momento dichoso para él en ese entonces._

 _Lady Saro miró a Vader mientras acariciaba y sostenía a su marido._

 _-Sabia que había bien en tí. -le dijo al Sith._

 _Vader pensó que todo lo que vio de su esposa era falso, que había sido usado por esa chamán._

 _-Te equivocas. -le respondió._

 _Sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de un rojo carmesí._

 _Vader levantó ambos brazos hasta quedar sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hacer uso de la fuerza._

 _El edificio en el que se encontraban comenzó a trizarse y derrumbarse, los ladrillos, aquellas piedras que sostenían el gran lugar comenzó a destruirse, entonces todo cayó, y Lady Saro y el capitán Garoche murieron ahí mismo, bajo los escombros._

 _Cuando Vader creyó haber muerto por tal acción despertó en una cámara médica oscura, observó cómo los droides reparaban su brazo izquierdo mientras otro le media los pulsos cardíacos._

 _Vader se levantó con frustración y empujó a aquellos droides que lo tocaban, entonces sintió la presencia de su maestro._

 _El señor oscuro sujeto su mascarilla respiratoria mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, sus pulmones le dolían._

 _-Maestro. -le habló Vader._

 _-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste Vader? -le preguntó Darth Sidius a su aprendiz._

 _Vader tampoco lo comprendía muy bien, sin embargo supo que responder a ello._

 _-El lado oscuro siempre me dará la fuerza para sobrevivir._

 _Ante lo dicho por Vader, Sidius sonrió y comenzó a reír, satisfecho de todo lo que hacía su aprendiz._

 _Vader recordó al fantasma de su mujer, todo lo que vio, todo lo que sintió era falso..."_

El líquido bacta comenzó a descender hasta que el tanque cilíndrico quedó completamente vacío, solo el cuerpo de Vader.

Los droides dentro de aquella cámara médica ayudaron a instalarle sus prótesis de metal, luego él se vistió.

Una vez listo, entraron algunos soldados clon quienes le informaron que la princesa de Alderaan estaba lista para hablar.

Vader recordó por última vez en esa cámara médica el rostro de su esposa, para luego volver a la cruda realidad en la que vivía.


	7. Capítulo 6

_"Tomada la decisión, ambos jóvenes deciden partir en la búsqueda de la mujer que vieron en las visiones a espaldas de un padre y maestro. Mientras que por otro lado y completamente sola, la joven princesa vivirá uno de los momentos más desgarradores de su corta vida, dejándola si esperanza alguna de un futuro."_

-Siento que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es correcto. -Declaró el joven pelinegro mientras calentaba los motores de la nave.

Aquella nave era exactamente la misma en la viajó Sageki junto con su maestro, era vieja, pero con un buen motor.

-Mejor no pienses en eso. -Le dijo el rubio. -Recuerda porque lo haces.

Sageki sabía a lo que iba y porqué lo hacía, nada lo detendría. Ni siquiera su maestro.

Empezó a verificar que no hubieran errores en la nave para evitar cualquier problema en la partida.

-¿No podemos ver eso ya en el espacio? -lo cuestionó el rubio.

Sageki no lo miró, se limitó a responderle mientras revisaba el cableado bajo el panel de control.

-Si tenemos algún percance en el camino eso nos detendría, y tu padre se dará cuenta.

Boruto lo miró cuestionándolo.

-Pero de todos modos se dará cuenta que escapamos. -le dijo.

Sageki reordenó los cables y se levantó, luego volteó a mirar a su acompañante.

-Se dará cuenta, pero nos podría detener. -le contradijo el pelinegro.

-¿Eso es posible? Nosotros estaríamos ya en el cielo, ¿Qué podría hacer el viejo desde el suelo? -dijo resoplando Boruto.

-Inhibir el flujo de refrigeramiento en los motores. -el rubio lo miro sin entender. -Si él lo quiere, los motores podrían calentarse, y la nave detenerse.

-¿Eso es posible? - Preguntó el rubio asombrado.

-Ahora no, -Le dijo con orgullo el Uchiha, mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas. -corte el circuito que servía de receptor para la señal, y el que inhibía el flujo de refrigeramiento.

Boruto quedó asombrado ante el conocimiento de su amigo, sabía mucho de maquinaria.

-Ahora podemos partir, no habrá problemas. -le dijo Sageki al rubio.

El joven Uchiha se sentó de piloto mientras que el rubio de copiloto. Los motores comenzaron a sonar y con ello, la ansiedad de los jóvenes.

En medio del plano terreno entre los bosques y no muy lejos de la casa de los Uzumaki's, una nave ascendió hasta quedar ya varios metros sobre la tierra provocando con ello un gran ruido, el cual alertó a los que se encontraban dentro de aquella rustica casa.

Naruto al escuchar aquel ruido corrió hasta salir de su hogar, al darse cuenta que era una de las naves que tenía entró a su casa y cogió el aparato que detenía para que se detuvieran los motores, sin embargo, la nave nunca se detuvo, el control no funcionaba.

Lo único que pudo hacer aquel Jedi fue apreciar como esa nave ya vieja salía directamente hacía el espacio.

Con frustración sintió la presencia de su hijo y de Sageki en aquella nave.

Nada bueno saldría de esto.

La nave en la que se encontraban aquellos jóvenes Jedis ya estaba instalada en el espacio por lo que el joven pelinegro comenzaba a colocar las coordenadas. Se detuvo un momento.

-...¿Hacia dónde? -le preguntó al rubio.

Este lo miro sin dar respuesta, luego comprendió.

-Busca en tu interior, tú fuiste quien tuvo esas visiones, solo tú puedes saber hacia dónde ir.

Sageki de cierta manera no quería volver a usar la fuerza para meditar, puesto que sentía miedo de usarla y volver a sentir aquel dolor insoportable como en aquel bosque. Entonces recordó el rostro de aquella mujer llorando, él no podía ser egoísta, no podía ser débil.

Sageki comenzó a meditar, a pensar y a reflexionar. Callado y sereno sintió como su cuerpo helaba y su piel se erizaba, era la fuerza.

El tiempo para él era relativo en ese instante, no sabía si había pasado horas o tan solo segundos, pero ya sabía hacia dónde ir.

Boruto observó como Sageki tecleaba las coordenadas en la pantalla del panel y movió la palanca que activaba la entrada al hiperespacio.

-¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó el rubio.

Sageki lo miró sonriendo.

-Espero que sí.

En lo profundo de la galaxia se hallaban aquellas naves imperiales que tenían retenida a la princesa de Alderaan. Tras la huida de la flota rebelde, las naves imperiales viajaron hasta llegar a la base central, la cual era ni más ni menos que la mismísima Estrella de la muerte, la joven princesa era consciente de ello.

Aquella joven mujer era retenida por 5 soldados en una zona aislada, ya no era la celda blanca, sino una grisácea. Observó como los Stormtroopers estaban inmóviles, casi parecían estatuas.

Sarada sintió la llegada de alguien, desconocía como pero lo sentía. No fue hasta que pasaron poco más de 5 minutos que la llegada de Darth Vader se hiciera en aquella sala.

Aquel suceso le parecía de lo más asombroso, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo.

-Decidió hablar. -Le dijo el Lord oscuro con esa característica voz mecanizada. -Eso es bueno.

La joven decidió guardar silencio.

El Sith agarró firmemente el brazo izquierdo de la joven princesa para luego llevarla hacia lo que sería el centro de mando de la estación.

-¡Me duele! Idiota... -replicó la joven al Darth, él la miró de reojo.

-Que fina.

Sarada se quejó en su interior para luego centrarse en la gran estructura del lugar, era demasiado angular y neutro, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Llegaron a lo que era la sala de comando, allí se pudo observar un gran ventanal en el cual se podía ver el espacio y su infinidad, frente al ventanal había un hombre con un largo cabello,

Desde ya más cerca pudo ver que aquel hombre era el comandante Orochimaru, Sarada quedo aún más consternada por aquella situación.

-Estupendo Lord Vader. -le dijo aquel hombre de cabellera larga y ojos como una serpiente.

El comandante bien uniformado se colocó más cerca de la princesa.

-Tus amigos arrancaron. - Le dijo mientras le tocaba el mentón a la joven. -Igual que ratas.

Eso último le causó ira a la joven.

Vader se posicionó más apartado, quedando bastante atrás de la joven.

-Escuché que hablará. -Le dijo aquel hombre aun acariciando el rostro de aquella joven, quien lo miraba con repudio y asco.

Por alguna razón, el Sith no se sentía bien viendo como aquel hombre tocaba a la joven, de hecho sentía molestia.

-Habla. -le exigió el comandante, a lo que la joven solo calló. -No te hagas la desentendida, necesito esos planos.

-Y yo la paz. -le encaró la joven. -Pero no todo se obtiene en esta vida, tal parece.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa al comandante, luego le golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza a la joven princesa, que la dejó en el suelo.

Sarada tras sentir el repentino golpe que le propicio el comandante en su cara se la tocó, sintiendo en su mejilla izquierda un ardor y picazón, tocó su labio y sintió un poco de líquido, vio que era sangre. El infeliz la había golpeado.

Orochimaru le agarró de uno de sus moños en su cabello, tirándolo hasta que ella lo mirase.

-¡¿Dónde?! -le gritó cerca de su rostro, ella le desafiaba con la mirada. - ¡Dilo!

Aquel hombre que la tenía agarrada de sus cabellos levantó su mano derecha dispuesto a golpearla nuevamente, sin embargo, su acción no pudo realizarse. El Sith agarro firmemente la mano derecha del comandante impidiendo así que este la golpeara, la joven quedo confundida ante lo apreciado.

Vader tiró de Orochimaru lo suficiente para dejarlo lejos de la joven princesa, el comandante sin entender quitó el brazo del agarre de Vader bruscamente.

-Comandante, no se desvíe. -le dijo el Lord.

Este lo miró con ira. Vader al ver que aún la joven seguía en el suelo le ofreció su mano, a lo que ella rotundamente rechazo.

-Bien. -el comandante se dirigió a la joven. -Supongo que sabes la capacidad que tiene esta estación.

La joven solo miraba con veneno a aquel hombre.

-Pero, ¿Has visto con tus propios ojos como destruye un planeta?

Sarada no comprendía el punto al que quería llegar.

-¿Quiere ver un espectáculo? -le ofreció

Entonces la joven comprendió aquello.

-¡Son vidas! ¡Son personas! -le gritó con ira y desesperación.

-Los planos.

Sarada sabía que el haría lo que fuera, que sacrificaría millones de vidas, por unos planos.

Planos que revelarían como destruir el destructor de planetas.

La princesa bajo su rostro, negándolo todo.

-Que cruel. -le dijo aquel hombre, la joven se alteró.

-Los crueles son ustedes, no yo. -le recriminó la joven.

-¿No me dirás? -le replanteó a la joven, ella negó con pesar y dolor aquello. -¿Y Alderaan?

La joven levantó inmediatamente la mirada, el comandante sonrió.

-Porfav-

-Todo depende de usted, majestad. -aquel hombre se acercó nuevamente a la joven y le acarició la mejilla donde él le había propiciado el golpe. -Su familia vivirá, sus conocidos vivirán.

Sarada estaba en un terrible conflicto, sabía que la misión siempre era primera, sus padres le inculcaron eso con mucho esmero. Sin embargo, ¿La misión realmente valía tantas vidas?

¿Lo valía?

-...¿Y? -Insistió el comandante.

Sarada recordó a quienes la criaron, su madre Ino y padre Sai eran virreyes de Alderaan, ella sabía que era adoptada, pera para ella, ellos eran sus padres.

Y si tomaba la decisión correcta, ellos morirían.

-...Le diré. —decidió Sarada.

Los ojos del comandante brillaron como nunca.

-Perfecto.

Sarada lo miro fijamente, con rencor e ira.

-Los planos fueron enviados hacia la base rebelde ubicada en Inro. —Orochimaru la miró con insistencia, analizado sus palabras. —ya le dije todo, ahora, cumpla su palabra.

-¿Mi palabra? ¿Tú crees que yo soy un hombre de palabra? —Sarada estaba en atonita. -Yo soy un hombre de acciones, no de palabras.

Dicho eso, el comandante se giró hacia el gran ventanal y dictó.

-Disparen.

-!No!

La gran estación espacial comenzó a girar lentamente hasta enfocar el planeta de crianza de Sarada.

Un gran brillo verde comenzó a notarse como reflejo desde arriba de la nave, luego un gran rayo del mismo color fue disparado directamente hacia el planta, envolviéndolo en una capa semitransparente colocar verde, hasta que el planeta fue destruido, explotó en mil pedazos.

La princesa cayó de rodillas, sin creer que el planeta fue destruido, junto con todo aquello que llamaba familia.

El comandante sonrió y Vader contemplo aquella triste imagen, sintió como algo molestaba dentro de él.

En ese instante Sarada perdió toda esperanza, junto con su familia.

Entonces lloró, lloró por lo que perdió, por engañar y lloró por creer en lo justo.

La nave en la que se encontraban los jóvenes Jedis había llegado a su destino, ambos quedaron asombrados con la panorámica del momento; tres cruceros imperiales posicionados estratégicamente rodeando lo que parecía ser un planeta pequeño, o una gigante estación espacial.

-...La estrella de la muerte...

Lo que escucho de los labios de su amigo confirmó lo temido, aquella gran estación era el destructor de planetas, tan grande e imponente como jamás lo imaginó. Y podía sentir que aquella mujer estaba allí.

En la estrella de la muerte.

El pelinegro con suma rapidez comenzó a apagar motores, confundiendo a su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionó el rubio.

-Ella está allí, la siento. –le respondió a su amigo sin mirarlo, continuando con su acción.

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡¿Allí?! –se levantó el rubio consternado y horrorizado por lo que veía. -¡Nos van a matar!

Sageki asegurándose de que todo quedara en estado de suspensión miró a su compañero, a paso firme se le colocó encima sin dejas espacio personal al rubio, este lo miró incómodo y confundido.

-Te lo había dicho, no seas cobarde ahora.

Luego de aquella escena poco humilladora el rubio lo miro con indignación, de cierto modo se sintió presionado, no podía declinar, no ahora.

-¿Crees que nos detectaron? –preguntó Boruto a su amigo, se posiciono a su lado.

-Espero que no.

-Qué extraño...

El soldado miraba extrañado el monitor frente a él, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

-¿Sucede algo soldado? –el teniente a cargo de la zona inspeccionaba el lugar, junto con sus soldados y los reportes.

-¡Nada señor! –El hombre con el uniforme gris observó nuevamente la pantalla. –solo creí haber visto algo, pero es una falla técnica.

-¿Qué vio? –cuestionó.

-Los sensores captaron energía proveniente del exterior, a unos kilómetros de la estación, pero solo permaneció menos de un segundo.

El teniente dirigió su vista al gran ventanal, luego volvió a dirigirse al soldado.

-Alguna falla debe ser, han habido bastantes en este tiempo. –Continuó su paso por la gran sala. –sigue en lo tuyo.

-Sí señor.

El teniente caminó por la gran sala observando los monitores, pensando en lo que le dijo su soldado. En susurro habló para si mismo.

-Nadie sería tan estúpido.

-¡¿Serás estúpido?! –Le gritaba el rubio a su amigo por la temeraria acción.

Luego de apagar todo generador de energía la nave se dirigió hasta la parte inferior de la estación espacial, quedando anclada a ella.

-Nadie nos ha captado aún, todo irá bien.

Mientras el pelinegro preparaba todo para poder lograr ingresar al interior de la nave el rubio empezaba a arrepentirse.

-...Debí hacerle caso al viejo... -Boruto dejo de mirar a su amigo. –Voy a morir aquí, ni siquiera tengo novia...

El pelinegro colmado de paciencia se dirigió a él.

-¡Oh por favor, cállate! –El rubio lo miro con sorpresa, puesto que jamás lo había escuchado maldiciendo. –Tú querías venir ¡Tú! – Sageki volvió a hacer sus cosas. –Tendrás algo que contar cuando seas viejo.

-Si salimos de aquí. –Sageki lo miro de reojo con cierta rabia. –Ya relájate, solo me gusta expresarme, me ayuda a calmar la ansiedad.

-Que dramático, diablos.

Con el anclaje preparado la compuerta de salida de la nave ascendió hasta quedar abierta, dando con la pared de la estación espacial. El Uchiha le hizo una señal a su compañero para que lo ayudara, y en esos momentos ambos jóvenes aprendices Jedi con sus sables de luz en sus manos los enterraron en la pared para crear un agujero y lograr ingresar.

-Estás loco, -Le dijo Boruto mirándolo. –Me alegra que seas mi amigo.

El joven pelinegro no entendía sus palabras, sin embargo las tomo como un alago.

Ambos jóvenes habían logrado crear ese agujero dando hacía el interior de la Estrella de la muerte. Entraron a lo que parecía ser un pasillo completamente de blanco y lleno de luz, piso con rendijas de metal.

En ese momento comenzaría todo.


	8. Capítulo 7

_"Tras la destrucción del planeta Alderaan, la Princesa Sarada queda en completa desesperanza cayendo en un estado de shock. Los jóvenes aprendices Jedi parten en su búsqueda con el objetivo de rescatarla, sin saber que se producirá uno de los encuentros más confusos para el Lord Sith."_

Ambos jóvenes corrían por aquellos pasillos, escondiéndose al más mínimo ruido, evitando ser capturados.

-¡Diablos! —Boruto observó cómo tropas de Stormtroopers venían hacia su dirección. —¡Atrás!

El rubio lo empujó para que dieran la vuelta, Sageki sin cuestionar retrocedió para comenzar a correr, luego se detuvo en seco. Boruto lo miró sin entender y con impaciencia.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nos van a encontrar! —se dirigió a su amigo mientras lo empujaba para que pudiera avanzar.

Sageki no lo comprendía del todo, pero sabía que aquella chica que buscaban estaba en esa dirección.

-La chica, está allá. —señalo hacia dónde venían los Stormtroopers.

-¡No! Ahora no podemos toparnos con ellos, tenemos que retroceder.

-Pero ella está ahí, no podemos demorarnos mucho.

El rubio con los nervios de su madre estaba sudando frío, pues no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó a su amigo respecto de su intuición.

-Completamente.

••••••

-¡Avancen soldados! —dictó uno de los Stormtroopers de mayor rango a sus soldados.

Los soldados avanzaron pasando por la zona en la que se encontraban con anterioridad los jóvenes, el suelo retumbó debido a las pisadas.

Una vez que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos los jóvenes se abrieron paso, levantando aquellas rendijas pesadas de metal, se habían escondido en el suelo.

-Da gracias de que el pasillo tenía conductos de ventilación. —le dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

Ambos salieron de donde estaban escondidos y volvieron a colocar la rendija en su lugar.

-Debemos apresurarnos, antes de que noten nuestra presencia. —dijo el rubio mientras se peinaba el cabello con su mano hacia atrás.

-Dudo que no noten el agujero en la pared.

Se dispusieron a marchar hacia donde el pelinegro creía que estaba la mujer.

••••••

-¡Ejecuten ya! —dictaba Orochimaru a su tripulación de navegación.

Tras la destrucción de Alderaan y la ubicación de los planos, el comandante dispuso una flota para invadir el planeta Inro y con ello lograr el éxito de poseer el plano de la estrella de la muerte.

Sonrió ante la situación, todo salía como él lo quería.

-¡Señor! — un soldado acudió agitado hacia el comandando, quien lo miro con cierta rabia. —Detectaron intrusos en la zona Sur.

-¿Cómo?

-Aún no comprendemos la situac—

-¡¿Y qué esperan?! ¡Captúrenlos! –Gritó al soldado. -¡Ahora!

-¡Si señor!

El soldado dispuso marcha hacia donde se encontraban los intrusos, junto con tropas de búsqueda.

-Maldita sea... -Se maldijo el comandante, puesto que sabía que aquellos intrusos venían por la princesa.

••••••

-¿Dónde...?

Ambos jóvenes sabían que la estación se había percatado de ellos, y eso no era bueno. El joven Sageki se encontraba mirando la computadora sin comprender como podría abrir aquella compuerta que daba a la sala en la que estaba la mujer.

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que romperla! –Le criticó el rubio a Sageki.

Boruto con su sable de luz, incrustó la hoja de luz en la cerradura de la compuerta de metal para así lograr derretir el metal y entrar.

-¡Alto ahí! –Gritó un hombre cerca de ambos jóvenes, era un soldado. -¡No se muevan!

Boruto en un acto de pura euforia se lanzó al soldado imperial para luego encender su sable de luz y enterrarlo en su cuello, el soldado cayó rápidamente.

Sageki al ver lo que había hecho su joven amigo quedo impactado, puesto que no había dimensionado las habilidades que poseía el menos con el sable, sin duda era muy bueno.

El rubio lo miro para luego continuar con la cerradura de metal.

Todo aquello maravillo y horrorizó al pelinegro, pensó que ese chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, lograba verse como un gran guerrero.

-¡Ya está! –Gritó gustoso el rubio luego de romper la cerradura, ambos jóvenes empujaron hasta abrir la compuerta e ingresaron, logrando ver que habían una cantidad enorme de habitaciones en un pasillo.

Sageki se concentró hasta lograr descifrar en que habitación estaba la joven, y lo pudo lograr, la sentía cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, disparos empezaron a escucharse, los habían encontrado.

-Esto no es bueno... -Se maldijo el pelinegro.

-¡Ponte el traje! –Le gritó el rubio.

-¿Qué?

\- El del soldado ¡Que te lo pongas! Y ve a buscar a la chica, yo los detendré tanto como pueda.

Sageki sin pensarlo hizo lo que su amigo le dictó, una vez puesto se dirigió hacia el largo pasillo en busca de aquella mujer de sus visiones.

••••••

La joven princesa yacía recostada de lado en la banca de metal de la pequeña habitación, pensando en la muerte de sus padres, en que es lo que le diría Inojin, su querido amigo, pues jamás lo considero hermano.

De pronto tras las puertas se escucharon disparos, eran repetitivos, entonces aquellas puertas reforzadas en metal que eran imposibles de abrir por dentro, se abrieron. Quien se hallaba tras esa acción fue un soldado, uno de armadura blanca, igual a los que la custodiaron.

Ella con completa indiferencia se mantuvo en su posición, mirándolo con frialdad.

Luego de que la princesa se percatara de que aquel soldado la estaba mirando demasiado y no decía nada decidió hablar.

-¿No eres un poco alto para ser soldado? –le criticó la mujer.

El soldado saliendo de su trance tras apreciar la belleza de aquella joven comprendió que ella lo estaba malinterpretando. Sageki se quitó el casto blanco, dejando a la vista su rostro, rostro que impactó a la joven.

-Vengo a rescatarte. –Le dijo el joven mientras le extendía la mano, queriendo ofrecérsela.

La joven se enderezó desde donde estaba sentada, apreciando con mayor claridad al joven frente a sus ojos, no lo pudo reconocer.

Y aún así fue a rescatarla, pese a que ella no lo conocía.

Después de la muerte de todos aquellos que alguna vez conoció y con quienes creció ella no tuvo esperanza.

Hasta ahora.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Sarada, se los seco con sus manos y a continuación, tomo la mano de aquel joven.

Ambos salieron de esa intranquila habitación encontrándose con un panorama poco alentador. Boruto enfrentaba a aquellos soldados con su sable, pero cada vez venían más. Sageki tomó de la mano de la joven con cierta timidez pero con firmeza y la guió con él hasta otra de las compuertas, la que estaba al otro extremo. El pelinegro encendió su sable de luz para luego incrustarlo en la compuerta de metal, para así lograr salir.

Sarada se sorprendió al captarse de que ambos jóvenes eran Jedis, era algo totalmente inesperado.

-¡¿Son Jedis?! ¡¿Vienen de Kakashi?! –Aquello descolocó al joven con el sable.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Le respondió el joven a la mujer. –Pero no somos Jedis, no aún. –Le declaró a la mujer.

Ella solo lo apreciaba, luego miró hacia atrás. Volvió a mirar al joven pelinegro.

Ella no comprendía aquella situación, pero ahora podría salir de allí.

El pelinegro mientras cortaba la cerradura de la compuerta pensaba en cómo salir de allí, luego observó sus manos, esas cubiertas de guantes negros reforzadas en armaduras blancas.

-Tendran que ser mis prisioneros, de esa manera será más fácil moverse por los pasillos.

La joven de niños negros pensaba en su idea, no le convenció.

-No será buena idea, los soldados se comunican por códigos, si llegasen a preguntarte algo y no sabes entonces será nuestro fin.

Sageki analizaba sus palabras, y le encontró toda la razón. Ahora ya no sabía cómo salir.

-El pasillo del otro lado tiene unos conductos de ventilación abajo, estoy segura que podremos escapar por allí. –Le dijo la princesa al joven a su lado.

Sageki la miró mientras seguía cortando la cerradura.

-Lo haremos rápido.

Ella asintió.

Boruto se deslizaba por el suelo para con su sable cortarles las piernas a los soldados, aquel joven rubio no era sensible en temas de pelea, al contrario, era más objetivo y frío que cualquiera, llegando al punto de divertirse en ello, por tal razón no sentía culpa mientras asesinaba y detenía a aquellos soldados. Sin embargo, debía admitir que eran demasiados.

A ese paso acabarían con él.

-¡Boruto! –se escuchó el grito de su amigo desde el otro extremo de la sala, pudo ver como él estaba con una mujer de espaldas, frente a él estaba la compuerta abierta, una salida.

El rubio miró los pilares a sus laterales, y con una gran fuerza y rapidez cortó uno de ellos, dejando inestable el techo, luego derrumbó, quedando los soldados de armadura atrapados. Boruto corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, llegando al pasillo completamente vacío. Ahí pudo ver a aquella mujer.

En ese instante Boruto sintió lo que su madre siempre le contaba cuando era pequeño, pues lo que veía no era una mujer.

Era un ángel.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para el joven, la bella joven de cabellos finos color negro, al igual que los ojos, eran igual de profundos que la noche misma, con pestañas tan largas y onduladas que parecían darle más enigma a su mirada, su rostro perfilado y su piel tapizada de blanco le cautivó hasta lo profundo de sus huesos, sintió como su rostro se calentaba, estaba sonrojado.

Se había enamorado.

Luego vió como aquella chica era tomada de la mano por su amigo.

Quería matarlo.

-¿Dices que es aquí? –pregunto Sageki señalando el conducto de ventilación pegado en la pared baja.

-Sí, debemos abrirlo e ingresar, -aquella forma de expresarse le causó curiosidad en el pelinegro. –no se hacia dónde llevará, pero estoy segura que esos soldados no lograrán ingresar, no con semejante armadura.

-Déjamelo a mí preciosa. –aquello dicho por el rubio descolocó a ambos jóvenes pelinegros.

El rubio comenzó a hacer uso de la fuerza para quitar los barrotes del conducto de ventilación, lográndolo. Sageki lo miró fascinado.

-¡Eso estuvo genial Boruto! –Le elogió el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Entremos rápido. –Fue lo único que dijo aquella joven.

Eso le cayó como agua helada, y de golpe.

Los tres jóvenes ingresaron por el conducto de ventilación, mientras que gateaban por aquellos pequeños túneles el joven pelinegro notó la presencia de cables, iban en una sola dirección. Entonces se le encendió el foco.

-¡Oye! Em... -Entonces recordó que no sabía el nombre de su rescatada.

-Mi nombre es Sarada.

-Un gusto, yo Sageki, Uchiha Sageki. –Ella solo relajó su rostro mientras curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. –Como decía, Sarada, si seguimos los cables podremos llegar a algún centro de energía, o algo parecido, por lo que propongo seguirlo e intentar comunicarnos por transmisores con alguien en el exterior.

-Me parece. –le respondió la joven.

-¡Esperen! ¿no volveremos a la nave? –dijo alterado el rubio.

-Si la alarma sonó se debe a el agujero que hicimos, se dieron cuenta de la nave.

Boruto sintió algo de pavor, no sabría cómo decirle a su padre que perdió la nave.

••••••

-¡¿Cómo que escaparon?!

-Lo lamento, comandante. –dijo el soldado. –Encontraremos a la princesa y a los Jedis.

Aquello descolocó al comandante.

-¿Jedis?

-Así es señor, eran dos hombres con sables de luz.

Orochimaru estaba intranquilo e impaciente, con mucha ira, pero sobre todo sorpresa. Los Jedi desaparecieron hace décadas, fueron extinguidos por Lord Vader y el imperio, ¡imposible que existan dos!

El comandante acudió a la calma y decidió hacer un ejercicio de respiración.

Esto no era bueno, sus tropas no podrían con dos Jedis cuidando de la princesa, y no quería una guerra en la estación espacial. Sabía a quién acudir.

-Quiero que le informes a Lord Vader de la situación, el querrá hacerse cargo.

-Como usted diga, señor.

El soldado se dirigió hacia donde fue mandado, mientras que el comandante comenzaba a reír silenciosamente.

Vader será más que suficiente.

••••••

Los tres jóvenes lograron llegar a una estrecha recamara donde llegaba todo cableado, habían paneles de electricidad y centros de energía.

-¿Crees poder crear un transmisor? –se dirigió la joven a Sageki.

-Solo necesito unos minutos, te aseguro que podrás comunicarte con quien desees.

El joven pelinegro antes de comenzar todo inició quitándose aquella tortuosa armadura.

La joven Sarada lo miraba con curiosidad.

Sageki comenzó a cortar y verificar cables, sus manos habilidosas eran veloces para la creación, puesto que su vida entera pasaba armando droides y maquinaria.

Boruto no dejaba de mirar a aquella joven hermosa, y ella lo notaba, lo que hacía que se irritara.

El rubio se acercó a la joven.

-Te habían dich—

-No.

Aquella respuesta tan cortadora lo dejo helado.

-¿Estas enojada? –le preguntó el joven a la chica.

-No me gusta que me tuteen, -la joven pelinegra se acercó intimidantemente hacia el rubio. –te advierto, no lo hagas o te verás mal.

Luego de aquello el joven se repudió a si mismo por haber siquiera pensado en que le pareció atractiva aquella joven, pensó; "bellas por fuera, podridas por dentro."

Recordó que cuando niño él comió una manzana podrida.

Un don lamentable del joven era siempre ver el lado positivo de las cosas, incluso en los peores.

-¡Listo! –lo dicho por Sageki trajo la atención de los otros dos, causando que se acercaran.

El dispositivo que tenía el joven en sus manos era un pedazo de lata conectado a modo de circuitos por cableados, que daban hacia un aparato de frecuencias.

-Debes decir que eres tú, así alguien externo al imperio podrá escucharte y venir por ti. –Le dijo el joven a la pelinegra. Ella lo miro preocupada.

-¿No lo captará esta flota? –le preguntó insegura mientras agarraba el aparato de frecuencias amarillo, en dicho dispositivo había un micrófono.

-Está en una frecuencia encriptada, confía en mí.

La princesa suspiró ante lo dicho por Sageki, luego habló.

-Aquí la Princesa Sarada de Alderaan, estoy atrapada en la estación espacial Estrella de la muerte, si alguien puede escucharme por favor, responda.

Luego de aquello la joven rápidamente entregó el aparato al pelinegro, quien lo recibió confundido.

-¿Princesa? –preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ella solo miró con tristeza.

-Era. –caminó por el estrecho lugar dándole la espalda a ambos jóvenes. -Destruyeron mi planeta. Ya no pertenezco a nada.

-Lo lamento. –le respondió Sageki.

Ella al recordar cómo fue destruido su planeta no pudo evitar sentirse podrida, no logró nada.

-Lo eres todo. –el rubio le respondió a la joven, dejándola sorprendida. –Escuche mucho de ti, eres la mujer que guía la alianza rebelde. –Boruto se sonrojo un poco antes de seguir continuando. –mucha gente cree en ti, por eso te siguen, puede que hayas perdido a tus seres queridos, pero aún tienes a mucha gente que te espera, que los sigas guiando y los lleves a la libertad y a la paz.

Aquello fue lo que necesitaba escuchar, era lo que necesitaba para seguir continuando. La joven miro al chico con curiosidad, entonces recordó lo que su tío Kakashi le dijo; "caras aparentas, corazones no sabemos".

-Tiene cara de idiota, pero es bastante maduro. –Le explico Sageki a la joven princesa.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Que te calles!

••••••

Habían pasado horas y se perdía la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharlos, nadie había recibido el mensaje.

-Debemos irnos, nos encontraran aquí. –exclamó la joven.

-Paciencia.

-Pero ya nadie vendrá, nad—

Entonces sonó el transmisor que hizo Sageki, lo habían recibido. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con sorpresa e inmediatamente el pelinegro atendió la comunicación.

- _"¿princesa?"_ –fue lo que se escuchó desde el otro lado. – _"¿es usted, alteza?"_

La joven no podía creerlo, era Kakashi quien estaba desde el otro lado.

-...Si... -Unas lágrimas salieron de las oscuras cuencas de la joven.

La joven estaba tan feliz de volver a escuchar a su tío, tan contenta.

Ambos jóvenes apreciaban asombrados la escena, pensando en lo duro que tuvo que haber sido todo esto para ella.

- _"Alteza, no estoy muy lejos de aquí pero necesito saber dónde puedo buscarla."_

La joven volteó para mirar a sus compañeros, se limpió sus lágrimas para poder continuar.

-Unos caballeros acudieron a mi rescate, ahora me encuentro en un lugar que parece ser un centro de panel eléctrico.

Sageki tomó sin previo aviso el transmisor de las manos de la joven y comenzó.

-Podemos continuar por los ductos de ventilación hasta llegar al centro de intercambio de oxígeno y ventilación, debes recibirnos ahí, tiene que ser rápido. –Sageki observó su entorno y volvió a hablar. -está en la zona sur de la estación.

- _"Entendido"_ –fue lo que se escuchó desde el otro lado.

••••••

-¿Señor...? –el soldado no comprendía el silencio del Sith.

El Lord se sentía incompetente tras enterarse que habían ingresado Jedis a la estación, y él no los había sentido.

Ni un poco.

En silencio comenzó a centrar su mente en la fuerza, tratando de buscar aquellos individuos que se hacían llamar Jedis.

Entonces los sintió, débiles, pero uno predominaba por sobre el otro, uno era mas destacado, era una fuerza intensa.

Pero débil.

El Sith comenzó a marchar hacia donde sentía la fuerza.

••••••

-Debería estar aquí. –susurró el joven Uchiha.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de ventilación, un gran lugar frio y compuesto de solo pasillos abiertos como puentes, todo el lugar parecía un gran agujero, una caída sería una muerte segura.

En ese momento una duda surgió en la joven Sarada.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? Si no vienen de la alianza rebelde.

Sageki le miro de reojo antes de responder.

-Por que sentí tu sufrimiento.

Aquello dejo más dudas que respuestas en la joven.

-¡Ahí está! –grito Boruto al ver una nave plateada acercarse, la expresión de la chica confirma que es de la persona correcta.

Kakashi comienza a realizar maniobras de pilotaje para lograr quedar lo más cerca posible de ellos, puesto que no hay una zona segura de aterrizaje por lo que deberá mantenerse en el aire.

La nave una vez posicionada abre la entrada dejando ver el interior, era una gran nave, de última generación. Sageki hace una mirada al rubio dándole a entender lo que quería realizar, cosa que Boruto captó rápidamente.

Boruto se situó al lado de la joven de cabellos negro y la agarró en forma de "princesa" tomándola para saltar con ella, lo cual hizo.

Una vez que Sageki se asegurara que Boruto y la princesa estuvieran ya dentro de la nave el joven saltaría, sin embargo, ocurrió lo peor.

Sageki lo sintió, la presencia abrumadora de alguien. Volteó buscando en su entorno a tal hombre, y lo encontró.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos se encontraba el Sith, su aspecto sorprendió en demasía a Sageki, era un hombre cubierto de negro, con una máscara de casco completo y una gran capa, el hombre de por sí se veía alto desde lejos, era imponente.

Sageki observó como el hombre levantaba levemente su mano derecha, entonces escuchó como las ruedas y las patas de la nave plateada crujían debido a que estaban siendo comprimidas, la iba a destruir.

Entonces Sageki entendió que ese hombre usaba la fuerza.

En un acto de poca racionalidad y mera impulsividad el joven Uchiha sin entender cómo empujo la nave hacia el exterior, lejos de él, solo con el uso de la fuerza.

El Sith pudo apreciar que aquel joven poseía una gran fuerza dentro de él, vió como aquel joven sacaba su sable.

Acabaría con él.

Hasta dejar nada.

Sageki comenzó a sentir que sudaba frío, él moriría si no hacía algo.

Él sabía que no era rival para aquel hombre.

El pelinegro con su sable de luz ya encendido se posicionó, apreció como aquel hombre oscuro caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

Ambos ya estaban cerca uno del otro, a una distancia prudente para una inminente pelea.

Vader desde donde estaba pudo apreciar al hombre que no era más que un joven, pero algo lo sorprendió aún más, fue su parecido hacia él, aquel joven con el sable de luz azul poseía un rostro muy singular.

Pensó en lo curioso que podía llegar a ser la diversidad del mundo.

Aquel ambiente estaba tenso, cuando el joven creía tener firme en sus mano su sable de luz, este, le fue arrebatado de sus manos por el Lord Sith, quien se lo había quitado con la fuerza.

-No puedes siquiera sostener tu sable, muchacho...no eres digno.

Aquello dicho por el Sith significó una profunda ira, puesto que recordó las pocas pero valiosas enseñanzas que le habían propiciado su maestro.

-¡No tienes derecho! –le grito el joven Sageki al Lord Sith.

-Claro que lo tengo. –Vader encendió su sable de luz junto con el del muchacho y antes de avanzar y sin querer apreció los sables de luz en sus manos.

Entonces se percató de algo, algo que había casi olvidado por completo.

Aquel sable de luz que tenía el muchacho, era un arma que recordaba con mucha nostalgia. Puesto que él mismo la había echo.

Era el sable de luz de Sasuke Uchiha.


	9. Capítulo 8

_"Luego de la infiltración en la estación espacial más grande que haya poseído el imperio, Sageki Uchiha logra junto con su amigo_ _Boruto_ _Uzumaki_ _el rescate de la mujer que había tenido en sus visiones, sin embargo, todo se vería envuelto en un problema aún peor para el joven Uchiha tras la aparición del Lord Sith Darth Vader, quién tras ir con la intención de acabar con los intrusos, encuentra un pedazo de su pasado."_

Vader tenía en sus manos el sable de luz que él mismo había creado, era el sable de Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo observó detenidamente, volviendo a verificar los detalles, aún le costaba creerlo puesto que la había perdido en batalla. Luego miró a aquel chico frente a él.

-¿De dónde sacaste este sable de luz? -le preguntó el Sith.

-¡Es mía, devuelvemela! -le respondió el joven, lo cual irritó al Sith.

El Lord oscuro apretó con mayor fuerza los sables de luz en sus manos, se cuestionaba el porqué ese mocoso tenía su arma.

-¿Quién te la dio? -el joven no comprendía a qué se debía tanto cuestionamiento, él creía que pelearían. -responde.

Sageki lo dudo por un momento, pero si eso le hacía ganar aunque sea algo de tiempo para pensar.

-Mi Maestro. -le contestó.

Vader analizó las pocas palabras que había escuchado del joven.

-Con que tienes maestro.

Lo dicho por el Sith le causó confusión al joven Uchiha.

-Muchacho, -Sageki se puso tenso. -dime donde está ese maestro que tienes, -el joven lo comprendió. -y pensaré en tu libertad.

-¿Libertad? ¡Ustedes del imperio nos quitaron todo lo que es libertad! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ello!

El joven escupió sus palabras con ira.

-Jamás, jamás te diré donde puede estar mi maestro. -el Sith se estaba colmando de paciencia. -fue quién más me protegió, es mi mentor.

El joven empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Vader se lo estaba quitando.

-Creo que no comprendiste mis palabras muchacho. -el Sith apretaba con mayor fuerza el cuello del joven con el uso de la fuerza. -morirás de todos modos, solo dime dónde está.

Sageki colocó sus manos en el cuello con el fin de intentar nuevamente respirar, algo que no estaba logrando. El joven sentía tristeza, sintió que quería llorar, por qué sabía que su vida estaba acabando justo ahí.

El pelinegro siempre acostumbrada a imaginar un mundo en el que recorrería sistemas y estrellas, y tras los fatídicos desenlaces en Tatooine quizá ahora en sus 18 años él podría realizar esos sueños.

Pero ahí acabaría todo.

-...Ja.. más -Vader se detuvo a mirar detenidamente al muchacho. -..Sabr..as...del maestro ...Uzu... Maki...

En ese instante el Sith soltó al joven, dejándolo caer, el muchacho quedó de rodillas mientras tosía.

Vader no sabía si había escuchado bien o si su máscara tenía alguna falla, lo último lo dudaba.

-¿Uzumaki dijiste?

El joven lo miraba desde el piso, aún reponiéndose.

-¡Responde! -gritó Vader ya sin paciencia.

-¡Si!

Vader ladeó su cabeza, pensando en como ese traidor infeliz pudo haber seguido con vida todos estos años.

Vader jamás lo encontró, a pesar de que lo buscó.

Volvió a mirar al muchacho quien ya se estaba lenvantando, pensó en qué su antiguo camarada estaba entrenando Jedis, para volver a formar la Orden Jedi.

Jamás lo permitiría.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba ya levantado y erguido, pero aún mirando hacia el suelo, ese fue su error en el momento.

Vader no dejo que el muchacho lo mirase, corrió hasta donde estaba el joven y le plantó un golpe con su puño, aquellas manos de metal y acero eran tan duras y frías que solo un golpe bastaba para volver a tirar al suelo al joven.

Sageki no pudo ni verlo en ese momento, solo recibió el golpe apenas haberse levantado. Aún en el suelo levantó la mirada y pudo apreciar como el Sith venía hacia él, dispuesto a más.  
El pelinegro de un salto se levantó mientras retrocedía con cierto miedo, Vader lo notó.

Se detuvo.

-No temas muchacho, no te matarte hasta que me digas el paradero de tu maestro.

Sageki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si no lo mataba lo torturaria, no sabía cuál era peor en ese momento.

El Lord oscuro volvió a retomar su paso, ahí el joven decidió no ser la desventaja.

Sageki corrió hacia donde estaba Vader y sin pensarlo le plantó un golpe con el puño derecho hacia su marcará, golpe que no llego por supuesto.

Vader agarró el puño con su mano izquierda, lo sostuvo firmemente y con la derecha le plantó una serie de golpes al muchacho, eran tan potentes su golpes que el muchacho pensaba que le había roto la cara y pecho, la sangre no dejaba de salir de los laterales de su rostro.

El Sith le exigía respuestas al joven, mientras que esté estaba a no dar más de perder la conciencia.

Cuando creyó que moriría del dolor entonces ocurrió el milagro.

Uno con cabellera rubia.

La nave plateada golpeó fuertemente el puente, de manera que empezó a tambalearse a pesar de que era de concreto. Ambos sujetos en el puente fueron separados y una tercera figura llegó.

Sageki cayó semi inconsciente al suelo inestable y Boruto llegó tan rápido e inesperadamente que ni siquiera el mismo Vader pudo captarse de ello.

El joven rubio corrió con gran velocidad hasta el Sith y sin pensarlo le plantó una estocada en la cabeza.

El Lord Sith pudo esquivarlo para evitar que fuera mortal, sin embargo, daño su máscara, dejándole un corte abierto en la máscara, su ojo quedó a la vista.

El rubio tras su ataque no dudó en retirar la espada de su amigo con el uso de la fuerza y corrió directo hacia su amigo. Lo tomo por un brazo para de un salto llegar hasta la nave.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, en unos pocos segundos. El Sith solo se detuvo a mirar como la nave huía del lugar, junto con los Jedis y la princesa.

••••••

Ya muy lejos de la Estrella de la muerte se encontraba la nave de rescate en la cual se encontraban los jóvenes aprendices, la princesa y su querido tío.

Sarada observaba a los jóvenes quienes mantenían una conversación.

-Pensé que no sabías hacer uso de la fuerza. - le exclamó el rubio a su amigo, quien se masajeaba sectores de su cara que estaban cubiertos de heridas y moretones.

-Y no lo sé, solo fue... -el pelinegro se detuvo para mirar sus manos, recordando aquel momento. -algo instintivo.

Boruto lo miraba con enigma, le costaba comprender cómo aquel hombre que apenas hacia uso de la fuerza podía llegar a mover una nave de tales dimensiones. Recordó que su padre le planteó _"el peso y el tamaño no influye en la fuerza"._

Sarada se acercó.

-No debiste enfrentarlo, es muy fuerte. -le dijo la joven.

-Losé.

Sageki sentado en el suelo aún miró hacia donde se suponía era la área de control de pilotaje, allí se encontraba un hombre, no lo podía ver.

Aquel hombre que piloteaba la nave dejo de maniobrar y el control manual de la nave lo colocó en automático, se levantó de donde estaba y fue hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

El hombre de cabello grisáceo y mirada oscura notó a dos hombres, uno mucho más joven que el otro. El de la media máscara se acercó más y pudo ver con mayor claridad.

El chico rubio era idéntico a un viejo compañero, lo cual le asombró.

-Soy Boruto. -saludó al piloto de la nave.

Kakashi solo hizo un gesto de saludo, vio las marcas en su cara, tenía solo dos, notó su sable en la cintura.

Entonces vio hacia el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo. Sageki se levantó y una tristeza le invadió.

Aquel joven era idéntico al héroe Jedi que tanto consideraba como un hijo. Sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, había mucho de Sasuke en ese joven.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sageki, Uchiha Sageki. -se presentó el pelinegro al hombre.

 _"Kakashi paseaba por aquellos pasillos del templo Jedi, se encontraba en un retiro de meditación por lo cual no podría realizar sus actividades como Jedi._

 _Notó no muy a lo lejos como se acercaban dos figuras, una un poco más alta que la otra. Era su compañero más joven Naruto, quien sonreía como siempre._

 _-Buenos_ _días, maestro Hatake. -Saludó el rubio con alegría, el peligris lo saludo con una inclinación._

 _-¿Que haces por estos lados Naruto? -le preguntó mirando a su acompañante quien era un poco más alto que el rubio._

 _-Te buscaba, -le confesó el rubio, se hizo hacia un lado para mostrar a su acompañante. -quiero presentarte a mi_ _padawan_ _, sé que haz escuchado de él pero jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos, lo cual es importante para mí. -le dijo al hombre de la semimascara._

 _Kakashi vio al joven de cabellera larga negra y ojos del mismo color, tenía un rostro muy marcado junto con rasgos finos, era bastante alto para lo que aparentaba su rostro._

 _Kakashi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al padawan de Naruto puesto que se encontraba continuamente en misiones largas._

 _El joven pelinegro se acercó a Kakashi._

 _-Pero_ _si tú pareces el padawan, con lo bajo que te ves al lado de él. -se le dirigió a su compañero._

 _Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, para luego soltar una risa._

 _-Mucho_ _gusto, -se inclinó el pelinegro frente al Jedi. -soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _El_ _peligris_ _lo miró y sintió que algo bueno comenzaría con esa presentación."_

El joven pelinegro frente a él lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta de parte del piloto, quién quedó pensando en esos recuerdos.

-El gusto es mío, Sageki. -le devolvió el saludo.

Entonces volvió a mirar al grupo, se pudo dar cuenta que allí estaban los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura, aquellos gemelos que fueron separados por protección. Estaban juntos allí.

Pero ninguno sabía del otro.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo me acuerdo de ti! -grito el rubio mirando al peligris. -mmmmm si me acuerdo... -exclamo revolviendo su cabello con sus manos, trabajando de forzar a su cabeza a recordar.

Kakashi pensó en lo parecido que era a su padre.

-¡Si! -se enderezó y lo apuntó. -tu fuiste a ver a mi padre hace muchos años. -kakashi quedó sorprendido.

-Fui a visitarlo cuando tenías cerca de 6 años, me sorprende que puedas recordarlo.

-Pues claro, nunca olvido a la gente rara.

Un golpe le llegó en el hombro al rubio de parte de la chica, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Idiota! -le habló fuerte la joven. -más respeto. -le exigía.

El pelinegro se sentía con bastante vergüenza ajena, pero supo sobrellevarlo.

-No pasa nada alteza. -le dijo a la joven. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

-Kakashi, ya no soy más parte de la realeza de Alderaan. -le dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Losé, -ella lo miró rápidamente. -lamento lo que sucedió con Alderaan, enserio lo siento.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, aceptando sus palabras.

-Pero siempre estaré contigo para protegerte.

Dicho eso el hombre arrodilló dejando a los hombre jóvenes sorprendidos y a una Sarada agradecida.

Kakashi siempre había estado comprometido en la protección de aquella mujer, no solo por ser una lider de la rebelión, sino por ser la hija de aquella pareja a la cual considero con mucho cariño, si no podía cuidar al muchacho, cuidaría con su vida a la joven.

-Por favor levántese. -le dijo con una sonrisa la joven a Kakashi, quien se levantó luego de su palabra.

Sarada estaba quieta observando como la nave se guiaba automáticamente, pensando hacia dónde ir.

Recordó cuando aniquilaron Alderaan.

Ella mintió.

-Tenemos que ir a Hoth, allí están los planos.

-¿Usted sabe dónde están? -preguntó poco convencido el piloto.

-No estoy segura de porqué, pero sé que debemos de ir allí. -Se giró para ver a sus acompañantes, quienes la habían rescatado. -Necesito nuevamente de su ayuda, de ser posible.

Sageki la miró algo confundido por no entender la situación.

-¿A qué planos se refiere? -preguntó.

-Más tarde se os contaré, solo si aceptan.-reveló la pelinegra, mirando con desafío a los jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes aceptaron aquello, por lo que decidieron pilotear hacia el planeta Hoth, mientras que el joven Uchiha pensaba sobre lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, ese enfrentamiento, todo, casi muere en ese lugar, casi acaba todo lo que estaba por comenzar. El joven decidió descansar y con ellos sus heridas proporcionadas por el Sith.


	10. Capítulo 9

_"La nave en la que residen la princesa y los Jedis se encuentran en_ _Hoth_ _, el planeta en la que el joven de Alderaan" creemos que se mantengan en los planos de la gran estación espacial del Imperio, en el cual no se equivoque. a las bases rebeldes la princesa explicó su ubicación y su posición en sus manos los planos, lo que inmediatamente variadas flotas rebeldes viajaron hasta el helado planeta. destruirlo "._

Sageki se relaciona con un traje naranja, mientras limpiaba una nave.

Boruto quien se encuentra caminando completamente perdido por el gran hangar y el joven alto de melena negra, por lo que se acercó con rapidez hacia él.

-Oye, Sageki. -le dio una palmada en su hombro para hacerse notar, el nombre lo miró. -No planeas, verdad? -le cuestionó el rubio.

-No por nada tengo el traje puesto. -le dijo a su amigo, quien lo miró con horror.

-Pero hombre, ¡Es suicidio! -le dijo el rubio a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza. -¡Recapacita! Sé que eres bueno piloteando, pero esto es otra cosa ... ¡Hablamos de una batalla! -lo dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

Sageki agarró la mano de su amigo y se retiró con su actitud hacia el hombro mientras lo miraba.

-Losé, pero siento que puedo hacer más aquí, lo siento.

Boruto miraba a su amigo mientras negaba, no quería que muriera.

A lo lejos se vieron Kakashi observando a los jóvenes, luego se alejó hasta quedar en un lugar en el que no hubiera nadie. De su muñeca encendió el pequeño aparato y comenzó a hablar.

-Ambos están aquí. -se acercó para hablar con claridad al intercomunicador. -Tu hijo no participó de la batalla, pero el otro ... no hay cómo cambiar de parecer.

\- _Entiendo_ . -le respondió la persona desde el otro lado. - _¿Estarán ahí cuando termine la batalla?_

-No, aún no sabemos donde estaremos si esto acaba bien. -le dijo el peligris. -Lamento tener que hablar para esto, después de tantos años ...

\- _Al contrario, maestro_ . - Kakashi se reduce como en los viejos tiempos. _Gracias por avisar de todo esto, si no hablamos antes era por seguridad_ .

Kakashi asintió, a pesar de que sabía que nadie lo vería.

\- _Pero_ _necesito tu ayuda maestro, Sageki no puede ir a batalla._ -Kakashi se extrañó un poco, aunque lo entendí

-Entiendo tu preocupación, Naruto, ese chico ... La fuerza es intensa en él. -se expresa el hombre. - Haré lo que puedas pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El hombre del otro lado dudo en sus palabras, pero continuó.

-Temo lo peor para él. -le dijo, el peligrar lo entendió en la muerte, aunque Naruto se refiere a otra cosa.

Dentro del gran hangar se encuentran los cuartos donde se juntan los altos mandos a tratar con respecto a los planos de la estrella de la muerte, entre ellos estabas Sarada y Kakashi.

-Debemos atacar. -planteó un presente.

-Así que no lo discutamos, Capitán Yamato. -le respondió Sarada, a quien todos miraban con cierta incomodidad y respeto. -Lo que debemos hacer es organizar el ataque, no podemos esperar más, -todos en la sala la miraban atentamente, ella con una mirada dura acompañada de oraciones. -Hay que atacar hoy mismo.

Todos los de la habitación se levantaron con indignación y confusión, comenzando a cuestionar las ideas y decisiones de la joven.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento pero me parece que es una completa estupidez su idea. -levanto la voz uno de los presentes allí.

-¿Cómo pretendes que comencemos un ataque y aún no tenemos los suficientes soldados? ¡No lo lograremos!

Muchos de ellos solo callaban. La joven con una expresión seria y duradera esperaba.

-¡Aquí la única estupidez es seguir discutiendo el mismo asunto por más de dos horas y no llegar a ninguna conclusión! -habló tan fuerte que ha sido un grito, dejo a todos los presentes en la habitación en completo silencio. Sarada comenzó a caminar por la habitación. -Estuve más de 24 horas dentro de la estación, me encontré cara a cara con los altos mandos y nunca perdí la esperanza, ni siquiera cuando destruyó mi planeta natal. -El joven le dedicó una pequeña mirada a su tío, quien la miró con cierta tristeza. -No podemos perder el tiempo, no cuando el enemigo sabe que está expuesto. Si no atacamos ahora, será un paso grande hacia atrás, el enemigo no es cualquiera, son inteligentes y suficientemente fuertes para equipar. -todos en la sala hablaban en susurros, el mensaje les estaba llegando. -No estoy dando el plan perfecto, Estoy dando una solución a esta batalla que perece sin fin. -la joven de los cabellos negros se dirigió a los que se abrían. -No necesitamos un batallón para ganar, solos soldados y el valor.

La joven volvió a su puesto haciendo sonar su andar, el silencio reino durante un momento para ser invadido de aplausos.

La joven no sonreía, solo sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

Kakashi la miraba por su lado, mientras que, como una gran mayoría, la aplaudía por su discurso, otros se acercan para decidir y preparar. El hombre no podía evitar ver a Sakura en Sarada, poseíamos ese mismo carácter y temperamento, ambas eran mujeres estupendas y feroces. Sarada era la imagen en vivo de su madre.

Sageki se hallaba conociendo la compañía de vuelos que se realizó en el pasado. El joven notó como todos sus compañeros pilotos iban hacia una dirección por lo que él también iría.

-Escuchen a los soldados. -el joven escuchó una voz femenina desde toda la horda de pilotos con trajes naranjos que obstruían la vista, se colocó de puntas para ver, aunque casi no es necesario debido a su gran altura. Allí pudo ver a Sarada, quien no cambiaba ese rostro neutro. Esta es nuestra misión, esta, será la que definirá nuestro futuro, -Sarada miró a todos aquellos pilotos que miran con admiración, en ese momento más inspiración que cualquiera. Comenzó a moverse por el lugar, acercandoce a las personas. -en esta batalla no garantizada la vida de ustedes, ni el regreso, por eso y decidido que será voluntario. -en ese momento todas las personas un susurrar, inquietos por las palabras de la mujer. Sarada se situó en medio y frente de todos, captando la vista de todos. -Quienes quieran irse están en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero quienes quieran quedarse, -el joven hizo una pausa, su rostro fue muy similar al enojo, con una expresión de irritación. -Sabran que talvez no vuelvan, jamás.

Aquello se desconcertó a todos, incluso a quien se convirtió en una decisión.

Entonces el joven quedó consternado, paralizado. Pensó, ¿Por qué quería pelear? ¿Quería ser un héroe? ¿Que ganaba en batalla? Todas las preguntas invadieron la mente del pelinegro, grabó el terrible encuentro con el señor oscuro y luego tocó su ojo derecho, dolía así como todo su cuerpo.

¿Él de verdad quería ir a la batalla?

Entonces su actitud cayó, pensando que una vez muerto no quedaría nada de él.

Ni un recuerdo.

Nada.

-¡Pelearé hasta la muerte!

Aquel grito despertó del trance en el que se ve el joven Uchiha, buscando con la mirada el origen de aquella palabra. Entonces encontré un hombre, una vez más joven que Sageki, una mujer bonita y una larga cabellera rubia amarrada, en sus ojos se puede ver el dolor y la tristeza de las mujeres hinchadas y rojas, la rabia emanaba de él.

-¡Pelearé por todos los que sufrieron, por todos los que salieron lastimados y por todos aquellos que perdimos! -aquellas palabras causaron impacto en el joven pelinegro. -¡Pelearé por el futuro!

 _"¿Por que peleas?"_

-¡Si!

En ese instante todas las dudas fueron disipadas para solo quedarse con el sentimiento de triunfo.

Sageki ya sabía por qué peleaba.

Por la libertad.

La situación en la gran estación espacial del imperio no iban para nada bien, los generadores de energías no funcionaban correctamente para salir al hiperespacio, y sabían que los rebeldes tenían los planos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la estrella de la muerte era rodeada por naves caza, protegiéndola de un futuro ataque, Vader veía todo lo que ocurría fuera de la cabina de comando. El caballero oscuro observó entonces a su reflejo en la gran ventana pudiendo ver su imagen completa, su traje, su gran máscara junto con el casco, todo, luego recordó a aquella princesa con la mirada desafiante, esa mujer le recordaba un poco a él, seguido de la imagen recordó al chico, aquel chico que traía su antiguo sable de luz y de quién su maestro era nada menos que el mismo que tuvo cuando fue un padawan.

Para mí, han vivido muchos misterios en ese muchacho, en su presencia, en el pasado.

¿Quien era? No importaba, de todos los modos acabaría con el muchacho, así como hizo con los Jedis.

-Mi señor, naves de la flota enemiga interceptaron. -Un soldado llegó al lado de Vader, captando la atención de este.

-Preparen todo. -Ellos han observado observando el espacio, notando como pequeñas naves salían desde la lejanía.

La situación en dicho lugar de la galaxia era tensa y explosiva, durante un tiempo descendió naves cazas de la rebelión en el paso a la batalla que desencadenaría sin duda, un misterioso desenlace.

Las naves de caza fueron expulsadas hacia donde se encontraban los rebeldes, quienes viajaron a gran velocidad hacia la intimidante estrella de la muerte. Sageki podría ver como en la segunda fila se acercaban como oscuras naves del imperio, por primera vez en su vida sería participe de una batalla. No cualquier batalla.

-¡Procedan!

Exclamó uno de los pilotos de la rebelión que se tuvo la responsabilidad de seguir adelante con la destrucción del destructor de planetas una vez cerca de este, el joven podría ser una gran parte de sus compañeros. Un miedo inevitable entrará en él.

¿Y si moría?

No hay tiempo para ello, solo para la batalla frente a sus ojos.

Junto con dos de sus compañeros se alinean hasta donde están sus superiores en el plano de la estación espacial, dispuestos a lanzar los petardos.

El entorno de la estación espacial. Fue en ese momento cuando el joven más concentrado ya podía sentir el terror.

Vader estaba atrás de él.

Sin embargo, más tarde, a su izquierda, exactamente lo mismo.

Las manos del pelinegro se polarizaron, sabían que habían funcionado él, sabían que morirían.

No, él no podría morir. Aún no.

Con firmeza agarró las palancas y efectuó giros que solían realizar en las carreras de vainas en esas cosas, las maniobras que hacían gritar a sus tíos del susto, esas maniobras que solo a él le gustaban.

Aumentó la velocidad para comenzar a elevar, evadirlos.

Sageki pudo divisar los grandes tubos, idénticos a los que salieron en el plano, era ahí donde tenía que disparar los petardos. Los disparos del Sith perturbaban cada vez más al joven, sin contar la presencia de este. Quería disparar, pero no podía. El miedo a fallar era terrible.

Justo cuando se disponía de un apretar el botón que desprendía los petardos una presencia invadió al joven, era relajante y pacífica.

-Naruto ... -solo pudo pronunciar el joven de cabellos negros, alejando su mano del botón.

 _"Usa la fuerza, Sageki. Úsala y sabrás"._

Aquellas palabras y presencia disiparon cualquier miedo en el joven, supimos que Vader estaba cada vez más cerca de si, pero no tenía miedo de ello, en el cambio, cerro sus ojos y posicionando sus dedos justo en el frente del botón mientras se concentra.

Visualizó todo el mapa, todo el lugar, todo.

Entonces lo vio.

Los dos petardos fueron los disparos de la pequeña caza del joven Sageki, mientras se dirigían con rapidez hacia los tubos gigantes que guiaban hacia el gran centro de energía.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Quién fue? Intensa.

Cuando esos petardos fueron disparados por el joven y luego ingresados por los grandes tubos no hubo más remedio para el Sith que huir del lugar.

Fueron solo las milésimas de segundo cuando la estrella de la muerte fue acabada, en mil y un pedazos. Todos en la base celebraban la victoria con la euforia, algunos sin creer lo que había sucedido y otros llorando de alivio y felicidad. La joven comandante líder en el mando, Sarada, sonreía. Sageki Uchiha.

Luego de lo que sucedió Sageki fue premiado por su valiente hazaña, quien solo fue nombrado a la memoria de sus compañeros caídos.

••••••

 _Meses después._

Hacemos un tiempo que no hubiera ocurrido con el destructor de las planetas y todo el imperio. En esta ocasión, más allá del borde exterior.

Observar por las grandes ventanas el inmenso y profundo espacio frente a sus ojos, en su reflejo solo se puede despreciarse.

-Señor.

Tras la búsqueda de una recompensa, Getsu. Vader dio media vuelta hasta mirarlo completamente.

El señor oscuro tras su fracaso en la estrella de la muerte y la gran reprimenda y castigo que le dio el emperador a los resultados de la acción. Para ello tiene que ver con la caza recompensas más destacadas, Suigetsu, y lo mandó hace meses.

El Sith solo lo que he visto, con su silencio da un sentido a los procedimientos.

-Según lo que averigüe, su nombre es Sageki Uchiha, proviene de Tatooine.

Vader dio la vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente frente a la ventana.

-¿Estás seguro?

Preguntó, completamente escéptico.

-Sí, señor.

Vader observó el espacio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba del juego recompensas. Recordar todo lo que sucedió, El sable de luz, Naruto Uzumaki, El muchacho ... El chico era idéntico a él en su juventud. Todo calzaba.

Volvió a ver su reflejo, esta vez grabando tiempos de dolor, tiempos de lo perdido todo.

 _"... Abrazado a su mujer, lo que esperaba tras el suceso del secuestrador de Canciller ella temblaba. Él se preocupó se separó lentamente de ella._

 _-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó inquieto a su esposa. Con delicadeza la agarró de sus brazos. –Estas temblando. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Ella tiene una mirada preocupada y ansiosa._

 _-Pasó algo maravilloso. –Expresó ella. –Sasuke ... Estoy embarazada "._

Vader apretó sus puños, recordando con dolor aquellos días.

Su mujer, su amaba, su todo. Había dado una luz.

 _"-Tú la asesinaste"._

Recordó las palabras de su maestro.

El cristal de la gran ventana de la nave se inició en un trisarse, con una grabación en la que el maestro le había dicho respecto a ella. Que el asesino de ese día en Mustafar.

Getsu algo conmocionado y sin sentido lo que sucedió retrocedió unos pasos de lo que veo.

Vadéese entonces, si su hijo había nacido, como nunca había sido asesinado a su mujer, como se ha dicho su maestro.

El cristal continúa trisándose, dejando marcas y líneas cada vez más largas en la gran ventana, entonces cesó de repente.

Vader dio vuelta hacia el hombre de armadura verde.

Getsu sudando frió solo se quedó en silencio.

-Dímelo todo.

Hola! disculpen las molestias para quienes alcanzaron a ver los fallos que tenían los textos jaja... primera vez que publico en .

La historia está ambientada en un mundo alterno (Star Wars), donde nuestra pareja central será el Sasusaku, sin embargo, esta aun no se hace presente puesto que estamos bastantes años adelantados. La historia actual gira en torno a los hijos de Vader (Sasuke), por lo que faltaran unos capítulos para que retrocedamos varias décadas antes, de ese modo comenzar a construir lo que fue la historia de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Senadora y Jedi.

Espero les este gustando, nunca esta de más una critica constructiva y unos comentarios de ánimos, eso me alenta a seguir :') Nos vemos!


	11. Capítulo 10

_"Meses después de que ocurriera el suceso de la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte la rebelión recibió aplausos y alianzas, tras la victoria, los altos mandos decidirán su próximo movimiento. Por otro lado, Sageki Uchiha y Boruto Uzumaki regresaron a casa meses después de la victoria, volviendo a la realidad de ser un aprendiz y no un rebelde, algo, que dejó con un gusto amargo a los jóvenes."_

Era ya tarde, las lunas se habían puesto a igual que sus estrellas, y en la lejanía un fino trazo anaranjado que terminaba en el final del horizonte, un magnífico atardecer.

El joven de cabellera negra miraba al cielo, pensando, si aquella joven estaría bien. Aquella mujer que lideraba cientos de hombres.

Fijó su vista en las lunas, y pensó en sus padres, jamás los conoció pero como los quería, anhelaba escuchar de ellos, de saber cómo fueron, pensó, que quizá como hubiera sido su vida si ellos estuvieran vivos.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a través de la fuerza, era su amigo rubio, no se volteó a mirarlo, sino, esperó.

El rubio se había dirigido hacia su amigo, sabía cómo debía sentirse puesto que él se sentía de la misma manera. Para él ese día quizá fuera el único en el que se sintió parte de algo grande, donde se sentía a lugar.

Comprendía a su amigo.

-Mi padre nos llama.

Sageki sin mirarlo siguió observando las lunas, eran preciosas, cómo Tatooine, sin embargo allí el clima era agradable, al igual que el lugar.

El pelinegro giró su cabeza hasta mirar de reojo a su amigo.

-Vamos.

••••••

El entrenamiento que les había instruido el maestro Uzumaki fue arduo pero no desgarrador, Boruto acompañaba a su amigo mientras le daba ánimos para seguir superándose en la fuerza.

Sageki giró un poco su vista y notó como su maestro lo miraba. No sabía bien que era lo que transmitía pero si sabía que estaba molesto. No era para menos, si él lo decepcionó, en todos los ámbitos posibles.

El muchacho giró su vista rápidamente y se enderezó, se dispuso a caminar junto con su amigo hacia la salida, cuando su maestro lo detuvo.

-Sageki, tú quédate. —aquello causó un sobresalto en el joven nombrado, causando incomodidad y algo de miedo.

Boruto iba a protestar, cuando su padre vio sus intenciones lo calló.

-Boruto, vete.

Aquello dejo una peor sensación, el rubio miró a su amigo y este solo le transmitió con la mirada que se fuera, que estaría bien.

El rubio más joven salió de la sala, dejando a los dos a solas. Sageki vio como su maestro aún permanecía cruzado de piernas en el suelo, lo imitó para quedar a una distancia prudente frente a frente.

Lo miró nervioso, esperando una reprimenda por sus actos.

-¿Estás bien? —fue lo que salió de los labios de su maestro, quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-... Sí.

El pelinegro no entendió completamente su pregunta, a lo que solo afirmó.

Naruto abrió sus ojos hasta quedar abiertos y expuestos a mirar completamente al hijo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Porque?

La pregunta descolocó al joven Uchiha, quien lo miraba sin comprender. El pelinegro pensó en su viaje, en lo que sucedió, todo.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, debía. —fue lo que respondió el joven.

El rubio allí ya no poseía aquella barba frondosa, sino que se veía su rostro completamente, mostrando su marcado rostro.

-Te expusiste a varios peligros.

Aquello el rubio lo soltó con algo de impotencia.

-No solo participaste en una guerra civil, sino que te infiltraste en la estación imperial. Demasiado peligroso para ti, Sageki, aún no dominas la fuerza.

El joven levantó su vista hasta ver a su maestro a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres al Sith? —la pregunta la esperaba el rubio, sin embargo, se sorprendió.

-Vader pudo matarte. —exclamo Naruto, con dolor y miedo.

-Losé, pero no lo logró, aún estoy aquí.

Aquellas palabras las recordaba perfectamente, sin embargo, provenían de otra persona.

Naruto giró su vista, pensado, que quizá ya era momento. Volvió a mirar al joven.

-Dagobah.

-¿Cómo? —preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sistema Dagobah, allí vive mi maestro.

El Uchiha se sorprendió de aquella, sabía que todos los maestros alguna vez fueron aprendices, sin embargo no esperaba que el maestro de su maestro aún viviera.

No después de que cazaran a todos los Jedis.

-¿Por qué me dice esto? —preguntó el de cabellera negra.

-Por que algún día, cuando seas más adulto y tengas control de la fuerza, deberás ir con él.

Aquello le dolió al rubio, no podía decirle la verdad, tampoco debía, no podía.

Sageki miró asombrado a su maestro, luego solo pudo asentir.

No sabía que decir.

••••••

-¡Debemos acabarlos a todos! —gritó el Capitán Yamato, exasperado al saber que Vader, la mano derecha del emperador seguía con vida, al igual que muchos otros. — A como de lugar.

\- Mantengan la calma todos, por favor. —expresó Sarada desde el centro, viendo como todos discutían la cuestión.

Luego del incidente con la estación imperial los rebeldes se situaron en una de los sistemas aliados, mientras organizaban su próximo movimiento.

\- No lograremos nada si seguimos así, debemos planear esta vez con calma y cautela. —les dijo Sarada a aliados.

\- Que sugiere usted, general. —respondió un hombre de mediana edad.

Sarada tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

\- Lo que propongo tomará años. –Explicó a sus aliados, quienes la miraban con atención. –Debemos distribuirnos de manera que podamos poseer bases dentro de todo el sistema galáctico. –Declaró la mujer.

\- Eso es irracional, sabrán de nosotros si nos separamos. –Contra respondió un hombre de alta edad.

\- Ya saben de nosotros, comandante. –afirmó la ex princesa. –Nos perseguirán, seremos fugitivos del imperio, eso es algo inevitable, tras nuestras acciones. –Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, Kakashi tras de ella solo podía observar como el ambiente cambiaba a uno más tenso. –Y es precisamente por eso que debemos separarnos, mantenernos ocultos, si nos quedamos en un lugar no tardarán en destruirlo y a nosotros con ello.

\- ¿Sugiere que creemos centros de batallas en demasía, por toda la galaxia? –Habló esta vez el capitán Yamato. Sarada lo miró fríamente.

\- No pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

Todos en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, analizando la información.

\- ¿Atacaremos? –habló una mujer de alta edad.

\- Así es. –Todos en la sala empezaron a hablar entre ellos, con temor y ansias. –Será temerario, pero erradicaremos al imperio, y con ello, su tiranía.

Poco a poco los aplausos salieron, la joven no se inmutó ante tal acto de parte de sus aliados.

Luego de aquel acuerdo entre alianzas rebeldes, comenzaron a detallar todo lo que sería un plan para acabar con el imperio, liderado por la general Sarada.

••••••

En los terrenos fuera de la casa del maestro Uzumaki, Sageki se encontraba observando el cielo ya estrellado, era precioso, no podía evitar pensar en cómo será recorrer todas las estrellas que él veía en ese momento.

A su lado se encontraba su maestro, sentado junto a él a escasos centímetros. El pelinegro se sintió a gusto con su presencia, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había declarado esa mañana.

\- Maestro. –decidió preguntar. -¿Por qué tengo que ir? A Dagobah.

El Jedi de melena rubia lo miro a los ojos, el joven encontró determinación en su maestro.

\- Mi entrenamiento no será suficiente, no para ti.

Aquellas palabras confundieron más al joven quien solo buscaba respuestas.

\- ¿Por qué?

El Jedi volvió a mirar el cielo, pensando en cómo sonar racional. Como no caer en la tristeza al contarlo.

\- Tu padre fue alguien especial. –Aquellas palabras salidas del Jedi rubio dejaron una sorpresa en el más joven, sin comprender que tenía que ver su padre en ello. –No era cualquier Jedi, él, poseía un nivel de midiclorias fuera de cualquier rango conocido, era muy poderoso en la fuerza. –Eso le produjo al joven una sorpresa enorme. –Yo no pude guiarlo correctamente.

Ambos callaron un momento tras aquello contado por el mayor. Luego este procedió.

\- Tú heredaste todo de él, la fuerza es intensa en ti. –aquello lo dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro al pelinegro, quien no comprendía aquello. –Yo ahora no puedo guiarte por completo en tu enseñanza como Jedi, tengo más responsabilidades aquí, tengo una familia, ya no soy solo un Jedi. –Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. –Pero puedo dejarte el camino preparado, para que mi antiguo maestro pueda instruirte correctamente.

El joven entristeció un momento ante las palabras de su maestro, comprendía, sin embargo, era inevitable no ceder al temor.

Luego cuestionó.

\- ¿Quién fue su maestro? –preguntó curioso el de melena negra.

Naruto sonrió al cielo.

\- Tiene más de 700 años. –Sageki quejó perplejo, atónito sin creer lo que decía el rubio. –Hiruzen es su nombre.

El joven apenas iba a la escuela, apenas sabía de historia, menos de Jedi.

\- Tan poderoso y tan sabio, él, era el maestro de toda la orden Jedi, en esa época. –El joven solo escuchaba atentamente. –Serás un Jedi con él.

\- ¿Sabes donde está? ¿Lo haz visto?

El rubio solo negó con una sonrisa.

\- No hablo con él desde hace más de 15 años. –Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa. –Sé que está en Dagobah, pero ese viejo se esconde muy bien.

\- ¿Lo haz buscado? –Preguntó.

\- Claro, durante mucho tiempo. –Expresó el mayor. –Sin embargo, ese viejo no me deja verlo, está escondido. Exiliado.

El muchacho solo asintió ante lo dicho por su maestro, quedando confuso ante sus palabras.

••••••

 _Vagando por aquellos pasillos desconocidos, Sageki se encontraba buscando, no sabía qué._

 _Observó lo lúgubre que era su entorno, era oscuro, frio y tenso. De alguna manera el joven sabía qué hacía allí, pero por otra parte la desconocía totalmente._

 _De pronto el joven escuchó gritos, eran de una mujer, muy lejanos. Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia donde provenían, pensando, en lo desgarradores que eran para él._

 _Su respiración agitada se detuvo, nada de aire entraba a sus pulmones, la imagen que tenía frente de sí era la causa._

 _Vader estaba ahorcando a Sarada._

 _Aquel imponente hombre apretaba el cuello de la joven, quien poseía el cabello más largo de lo que el joven recordara._

 _El Sith captó la presencia de Sageki, se dirigió a verlo. Lo único que sonaba en esa sala eran los quejidos sordos de la mujer y el respirador mecánico de Vader._

 _Luego el hombre oscuro lanzó a la mujer hacia donde se encontraba Sageki, dejándola caer al suelo, justo a los pies del pelinegro._

 _Él por alguna extraña razón no podía socorrerla, aunque quisiera._

 _\- Mátala._

 _Las palabras proporcionadas por el Sith helaron al muchacho. El de cabellera negra lo miraba aterrado._

 _\- ¡Jamás lo haría! –Le gritó al Sith._

 _El hombre de la armadura negra comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? –aquella duda quedo implantada en el muchacho._

 _Sageki veía bajo de sí como estaba aún en el piso aquella joven de cabellos negros tocándose el cuello._

 _Observó como Vader se acercaba más a él, el joven sintió pánico, tenía miedo de aquella bestia._

 _Después de la paliza que le dio en la estrella de la muerte, era algo inevitable._

 _\- Tú, -El Sith señaló con su dedo índice al joven. –estas en el lado oscuro._

Lo último que escucho fueron los gritos desgarradores de aquella mujer antes de que despertara.

De golpe, el joven de cabellera negra se tocó su frente, su pecho era alterado por los rápidos y potentes latidos cardíacos. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Una muy real.

El joven sintió como gotas caían de sus ojos hasta las mantas que lo cubrían, estaba llorando. Inmediatamente se secó con sus manos lo que quedó de su llanto para luego pensar.

Aquel sueño no era como ninguno de los que había tenido antes, era idéntico a las visiones que había tenido cuando meditaba, justo antes de lo sucedido en la rebelión.

¿Y si eso era una visión?

El joven negó aquello, pero fue en vano, la idea le resultó tentadora, encajaba.

Pensó en lo que vió, vio a Sarada, con un cabello más largo, y a Vader ahorcándola.

Ella estaba en peligro.

Para Sageki aquella mujer era algo que sin entenderlo muy bien consideraba especial, de alguna manera su ser entero reclamaba la presencia de ella, de estar a su lado y cuidarla.

Tocando su frente con frustración pensó en lo inútil que sería aquello, él no podía protegerla de Vader, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la habilidad para superar a aquella bestia.

Recordó lo que su maestro le había planteado.

Hiruzen.

El muchacho quitó su mano de su frente y la observó con detenimiento. Él se iría de allí, del lado de su maestro, lo volvería a decepcionar. Por última vez.

Pensó en que eso no debería de importarle demasiado ahora, él debía volverse más fuerte, a como dé lugar.

Tenía que ser Jedi lo antes posible.

El joven de cabellos negro agarró lo poco que había recuperado de Tatooine y lo guardó en un pobre bolso. Recorrió en silencio los pasillos hasta salir de la casa, antes de partir se dispuso a escribir una nota expresando lo mucho que lo lamentaba, que no lo buscaran, que él ya sabía su camino a recorrer, y que ese no era al lado de su maestro.

Subió a una nave pequeña que tenía su maestro y se dispuso a partir.

Escribió las coordenadas del sistema al que se dirigía y entró al hiperespacio.

••••••

Sageki aterrizó en lo que correspondería al sistema Dagobah, a su parecer, un planeta pantanoso sin un vestigio de vida. Estacionó la nave en donde el lugar lo permitiera, salió de la pequeña cabina para encontrarse con el denso y húmedo aire, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de agua y árboles nativos, todo como un pantano.

Se situó en una de las rocas a su lado y se alimentó de una barra proteica, mientras, miraba el panorama, nada alentador.

Recordó que su maestro le mencionó que aquel hombre llevaba escondido, ni él podía encontrarlo. ¿Cómo lo haría él entonces?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos negativos.

Luego de terminar su alimento se dispuso a caminar rumbo a encontrar al maestro Jedi. La caminata comenzó en dirección hacia el norte, no podía guiarse de las estrellas puesto que no podían verse, solo se fio de su instinto.

Sin embargo, nada resultó como el joven esperaba, había recorrido por horas sin encontrar nada, ni un rastro de vida que no fueran vegetativos. Frustrado, se sentó en una pequeña zona de tierra donde el agua no llegaba, pensó en como lo haría, y en que comería.

Sin aviso se escuchó como algo se movía a su lado, del impacto el joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un señor, de gran edad y pequeño tamaño. Su aspecto era débil, su rostro era arrugado al igual que una pasa, sus ojos afilados y su cabello casi sin rastro.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es mío. –Reclamó el joven al anciano, quien hurgaba en su pequeño bolso.

El anciano solo reía ante el reclamo del más joven., luego continuó revisando sus cosas.

\- Agh, qué más da.

El viejo hombre acabó con lo que hacía y comenzó a comer la barra alimenticia del joven, era la última que le quedaba, el joven solo maldijo en silencio.

\- Abuelo, si no tienes nada que hacer vete mejor, no tengo tiempo para ti. –exclamó el muchacho con desgano.

El viejo hombre lo miro algo confuso, Sageki rodó los ojos, no le gustaban los ancianos, eran lentos y tediosos, él no tenía paciencia para ellos.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien, no puedo jugar contigo.

\- Ayudarte puedo. –propuso el anciano al muchacho, quien solo soltó una sonrisa.

\- Lo dudo, busco a un maestro Jedi. –Expresó el de cabellera negra.

\- A Hiruzen tú buscas.

Aquello causó conmoción en el más joven, haciendo que se acercase de golpe hacia el anciano.

\- ¡¿Lo conoces?! –Preguntó asombrado el muchacho al más viejo.

\- ¡Claro! Acompañarme debes, si saber quieres. –Expresó el anciano mientras comenzaba a caminar con su bastón hacia las profundidades del espeso lugar.

\- ¿Me llevarás con él? –Preguntó emocionada el joven mientras seguía al anciano.

\- A mi hogar, comer necesitas. –dijo el anciano mientras señalaba con el bastón el estómago del muchacho.

\- Pero... -El muchacho iba a comenzar a alegar respecto a que necesitaba ver al Jedi, sin embargo la risa risueña del anciano mientras se alejaba solo hizo que el pelinegro lo siguiera.

Había ya transcurrido tiempo desde que el anciano de estatura baja lo había llevado hasta su morada, la cual era pequeña, igual que si estatura. El anciano le invitó a comer lo que parecía ser la cena, algas cocidas con raíz del lugar. El apetito del pelinegro no reclamó respecto de ello.

El joven miró al anciano mientras sonreía comiendo. Entonces perdió la paciencia.

\- Por favor, dígame donde está el maestro Jedi. No tengo tiempo para esto. –exclamó mientras lanzaba los platos de cerámica ya vacíos hacia el suelo.

El viejo hombre bajó el rostro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia un extremo de la sala. Sageki lo seguía con la mirada.

\- No puedo, eres igual. –Exclamó el anciano con un tono de voz completamente diferente a los anteriores.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender el muchacho.

El anciano lo miro fijamente y rápidamente se acercó al muchacho para golpearle en la cabeza con su bastón. Sageki se quejó.

\- ¡Eres igual de impaciente que tu padre! –expresó en voz alta con indignación.

Sageki ya sin paciencia le dijo.

\- ¡De que hablas! ¡Si ni conoces a mi padre! –le habló en un tono más elevado al anciano.

El viejo hombre guio su vista hasta la ventana, donde comenzó a correr la lluvia, sin embargo, el clima estaba templado, no hacía frio.

\- No quiero entrenar al mocoso que Naruto no pudo. –Dicho lo último el anciano se da la vuelta, caminando lentamente.

Aquello fue lo que causo conmoción en Sageki, se dio cuenta que a quien tenía en frente era a quien estaba buscando.

\- ...Hiruzen...

El hombre de edad miró con sus ojos afilados al muchacho, quien solo quedaba asombrado.

\- Yo... Yo quiero que me entrenes ¡Por favor! -dijo el joven mientras se levantaba para acercarse al más viejo, en el acto, este se golpeaba con el techo y las jarras que colgaban de este. –Estoy listo.

\- ¡Listo! ¡¿Listo dices?! –exclamó indignado el anciano mientras golpeaba con su bastón el suelo. -¡Claro que no lo estas! No quiero entrenarte.

Aquello le causó dolor al joven de cabellos negros, quien lo que más quería y anhelaba era ser Jedi, y necesitaba de él para serlo.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el muchacho al anciano. Este lo miró.

\- Porque hay mucho odio en ti, al igual que tu padre. –aquello causó confusión en el joven, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar por su padre.

El joven comenzó a desesperarse, pensar en que no lo lograría le atemorizaba.

No, debía lograrlo, debía ser Jedi.

\- ¡Por favor! No le fallaré, haré lo que quiera, pero por favor, entréneme.

Hiruzen observó al muchacho, sus suplicas eran reales al igual que esa mirada temerosa.

\- ¿A que le tienes miedo, muchacho? –Preguntó el anciano al más joven.

Sageki lo miró sorprendido, luego se sentó en posición de loto, pensando en lo que le diría.

\- Yo... -Hiruzen lo contemplaba. –Temo a fallar. Temo a perder, No quiero perder a nadie más.

El anciano se sentó de igual manera a su lado.

\- Parte natural de la vida es, la muerte. –explicó el anciano al más joven, quien lo miraba con dolor. –Miedo un Jedi, no debe tener.

Aquello último sorprendió al muchacho quien lo miraba sin creerlo.

\- ... ¿Entonces...?

-Si, a ti me dedicare, un entrenamiento adecuado te daré.

El de cabellos negros exclamó son una risa de felicidad que no pudo evitar ser contagiosa para el más viejo, quien le seguía.

Aquello sería el inicio del surgimiento de un Jedi.

Hola! Espero les esté gustando, a mí me está encantando!

Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, por lo que cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenida! Eso me alienta a escribir más :')

Nos vemos!


	12. Capítulo 11

_"Tras la partida del joven Sageki a_ _Dagobah_ _en busca del maestro Jedi Hiruzen las cosas cambiaron, no mucho después de que el de cabellos negros desapareciera del planeta_ _Devaron_ _, su maestro Naruto Uzumaki lo buscó durante meses por los sistemas cercano y el sistema_ _Dagobah_ _, aunque jamás lo encontró. Meses después de que la rebelión tomara aquella decisión, el imperio captó en la presencia de más rebeldes, más alianzas y más peligro, por lo que se dictó en alerta la sentencia de prófugos, donde todo rebelde debe ser capturado y encerrado. Por otro lado y en lo más profundo de la fuerza, se encontraba Sageki Uchiha, un joven que tras varios años de entrenamiento junto a su maestro Hiruzen lograba dominar la fuerza con control total, de manera que ya hacia menos para que llegara el momento de ser un Jedi."_

 _4 años después_.

En lo profundo del espacio se hallaba la persecución dictada personalmente por Lord Vader, quien sabía que en la nave que perseguían se hallaba nada más y nada menos que la general de la alianza rebelde.

Separados por unos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba la nave rebelde, en la que se hallaba la general de la rebelión, junto a una inusual compañía.

\- ¡Debemos sacarlos de encima! –Gritó Sarada tras ver los disparos que les estaban proporcionando el imperio.

En la cabina de mando se encontraba un rubio exasperado piloteando la nave.

\- Preciosa, no pasa nada, lo tengo todo bajo control. –trató de lucir relajado aunque su sudor lo delataba.

Unos pasos se escucharon claramente viniendo desde fuera de la cabina hacia esta, se presentó otro chico de cabellera larga rubia, la tenía tomada en una cola.

\- ¡Bloquearon nuestro propulsor para entrar al hiperespacio! –Gritó Inojin desde la entrada de la cabina. Ambos sujetos sentados se miraron.

\- ¿Bajo control dices? –Replanteó Sarada.

\- Eso no es bueno. –declaró el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que no Boruto! –Le gritó la pelinegra.

Los tres chicos sintieron como un disparo estrellaba contra la nave, logrando en consecuencia que esta se agitara.

Boruto observó el panorama a su alrededor, decidió lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la mujer al rubio captando como este giraba hacia el campo de asteroides. –Ahí está el campo de asteroides.

\- Exacto, encanto.

La mujer se levantó de golpe aun sin creer en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

\- ¡Nos vas a matar! –Le gritó mientras el tomaba del hombro con brusquedad.

Boruto miró de reojo como su acompañante tenía su mano en su hombro, él se ruborizó.

\- Ahora no es momento de toqueteo, cariño, cuando salgamos de esta si quieres te dedico tiempo. –Le contestó el rubio con una mirada zorruna.

Sarada ante lo dicho lo miró con ira.

\- En tus sueños, idiota.

\- ¡Ten más respeto por la general! –Le reprimió el de cabellera larga. Inojin dejo de lado su enojo tan rápido al darse cuenta hacia donde Boruto piloteaba la nave. - ¿No hablaras enserio?

La nave piloteada por el rubio más joven comenzó a maniobrarse por el gran campo de asteroides, El rubio apenas podía esquivar los asteroides que se enfrentaba. Sarada a su lado solo se sentó a su lado y con la cara tapada por sus manos comenzó a maldecir a su piloto, quien efectuaba tan errada maniobra.

Tras de ellos de hallaban cuatro naves cazas imperiales persiguiéndolos a toda velocidad. No sucedió mucho hasta que todas las naves cazas fueran destruidas por los asteroides.

El piloto rubio se acercó a un asteroide gigante, de manera que se introdujo por unas cavernas que poseía el mismo.

Sarada algo confundida decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué nos quedamos acá? Debemos huir.

El rubio la miró tras haberse estacionado en una cueva en lo que parecía el centro del descomunal asteroide.

\- Nos encontrarán si huimos, incluso si entramos al hiperespacio, tomarán nuestras coordenadas. –Expresó el rubio ya más relajado. –Debemos mantenernos ocultos hasta que se marchen.

••••••

\- Señor, los perdimos. –Se acercó el comandante del crucero imperial hacia Vader, quien observaba el campo de asteroides desde la gran ventana. –Según mis cálculos probablemente están muertos, nadie sobreviviría a semejante campo de asteroides.

Vader quien ahora lo miraba con su característica mascara inexpresiva le respondió.

\- Están vivos, lo sé. –Le respondió el Sith con la voz mecanizada. –Manden naves cazas y de rastreo, los quiero vivos. –Dictó.

\- Pero señor...

Antes de que el comandante pudiera hacer una formal contradicción se acercó un soldado hacia el Lord Sith.

\- Señor, tiene una transición del emperador, reclama su presencia. –Explicó el soldado a Vader.

Vader dejó de mirar al comandante para comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar donde se fue pedida su presencia, antes de tal acción dedicó unas palabras de aliento al comandante.

\- No me falle, comandante, o será la última vez. –el de armadura oscura volvió a retomar su paso.

Aquello había dejado helado al comandante, quien sin pensarlo dos veces dictó órdenes de búsqueda a los fugitivos.

••••••

En una cámara oscura personal del Sith se encontraba Vader, quien estaba arrodillado en frente de un tele comunicador de gran tamaño. Vader esperó a que apareciera la imagen del emperador, la cual no tardó en hacerse presente.

La imagen de un hombre con el rostro demacrado, lleno de ojeras y arrugas se hizo presente, aquel hombre lo cubría una capucha que limitaba su rostro.

\- Maestro, cuáles son sus deseos. –expresó Vader aun arrodillado mientras dirigía su vista a su maestro.

Aquel hombre comenzó a hablar.

\- Siento...disturbios en la fuerza.

Aquello dicho por su maestro causó revuelo en Vader.

\- Yo también lo he sentido, maestro. –Recalcó el aprendiz.

\- Al parecer, el vástago de Sasuke Uchiha es la causa. –Declaró el emperador.

Aquello causo ira en Vader, aun sin creer como su maestro podía haberle ocultado aquello. A su hijo.

\- ¿Esta seguro? –Preguntó Vader ocultando su aparente ira.

\- Completamente. –Hubo una pausa, la cual Vader estaba comenzando a temer, las palabras de su maestro eran la causa. –Debes acabar con él, la fuerza intensa es en él.

Aquellas palabras llenaron por completo de odio al aprendiz, quien durante los años en que había sabido la verdad solo tenía un objetivo en mente, derrocar a Sidius, tomar venganza. Por todas las mentiras y engaños.

Pero no podía, no solo.

\- Creo, maestro, que podemos traerlo al lado oscuro. –propuso con seguridad Vader, a lo cual el emperador sacó una sonrisa satisfactoria. –Será un buen aliado.

\- Si... -reafirmó Madara, quien ya estaba planeando en su mente en como aquel muchacho hijo de Sasuke sería mucho más poderoso que su padre, entonces, podría remplazarlo. Se desharía de Vader. –Si...

Vader bajo la gran mascara estilaba odio, ira y furia, sus ojos picaban de ira.

\- Búscalo, y tráelo ante mí. –Dictó Sidius.

\- Como ordene, maestro.

La transmisión fue cortada y Vader se levantó inmediatamente, a pasos firmes se dirigió al centro de comando.

Esta vez, él podría buscarlo libremente, sin tener que ocultarlo. Buscaría a su hijo.

Al fruto del amor entre él y su amada esposa.

••••••

En lo que parecía el atardecer, en medio del abundante y pantanoso Dagobah, se encontraban dos figuras de gran diferencia de tamaño enfrentándose en gran movimiento.

Ambos, ubicados en las anchas pozas de agua se enfrentaban junto a sus sables de luz.

Maestro y aprendiz.

La luz del atardecer anaranjaba la tez canela del joven Sageki, quien mantenía siempre una postura firme pero flexible ante su maestro.

Hiruzen saltó hacia su aprendiz con agilidad para lanzarle unas potentes estocadas, las cuales fueron detenidas por la defensa del joven de cabellos negros. El tiempo era relativo en ese momento, los minutos eran segundos y los segundos eran horas, solo importaba el cómo triunfará el joven ante su maestro, quien le daba una pelea problemática.

A Sageki le gustaba enfrentar a su maestro, puesto que era algo demasiado difícil, era un reto que valía, muy pocas veces le había ganado, muy pocas.

Golpe tras golpe, estocada tras estocada se enfrentaban ambos, quien ya veía a un ganador.

Hiruzen comenzó a propiciarle golpes con su sable rápidamente, aturdiendo la chico, quien ya se veía algo derrotado.

El joven cayó al suelo de espaldas, se levantó rápidamente y se posicionó a la defensiva.

Hiruzen lo miró negando.

\- Enfocado mal estás. —le dijo a su aprendiz. —Derrotar no debes.

El joven recordó cuando su maestro le enseñó el camino de los defensores de la paz.

No debía derrotar a su enemigo, debía neutralizarlo, era lo correcto en esos momentos.

El muchacho cerró sus ojos por unos instantes para luego enfrentar a su maestro con decisión, ahora sabía que debía hacer.

El viejo hombre atacó con rapidez y agilidad, dande saltos y giros por el aire, ambos generaban una danza mortal.

Cuando Hiruzen creía que tenía acorralado a aprendiz, este lo sorprendió con una defensa envidiable, el sable de luz dejó de sostenerlo rígidamente y pasó a bailar con el, soltandolo en los giros y aplicando más fuerza en las estocadas, hizo uso de la fuerza y con ella empujó a su maestro, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sageki sin darle tiempo para que pudiera levantarse y retomar el enfrentamiento, se situó frente a él y apuntó su sable de luz a su rostro, quedando una separación entre este y el anciano de solo centímetros.

Aquello había terminado. El muchacho habían logrado con su maestro.

Sageki cerró su sable de luz quedando solo el frío metal en sus manos, extendió sus manos para ayudar a levantar a su maestro, quien la aceptó sin reproches.

La luz de atardecer era anaranjada, reflejaba en el ,ya no muchacho, una piel del mismo color.

Hiruzen desde donde estaba, lo veía, pudo contemplar lo grande que era ahora, no creció mucho, mantenía su gran altura en esos últimos cuatro años, su musculatura y cuerpo ahora eran más grande, ya no tenía esos delgados brazos, ahora eran más músculos, fruto de sus arduos y temerarios entrenamientos. Su rostro era más duro, más rígido, era muy parecido a su padre, pero las forma de sus ojos y nariz eran idénticas a la de su madre. El muchacho dejo de ser muchacho y pasó a ser hombre, un hombre tal y cual, un Jedi digno de la fuerza.

Sageki notó como su maestro lo miraba, lo cuestionó.

\- ¿Sucede algo maestro?

Hiruzen dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su morada.

\- Vamos, contarte algo debo. —lo invitó el viejo hombre.

Sageki curioso solo lo siguió, no decidió cuestionarlo.

Ambos caminaron unos kilómetros hasta la pequeña casa, estaba oculta entre la densa niebla. Pasaron solo un par de horas para que comenzarán a comer.

El joven se había acostumbrado a las comidas que su maestro le preparaba, de hecho, él mismo tenía que cocinar cuando su maestro se lo ordenaba, y solo con lo que la tierra y la fuerza le entregara, nada procesado.

Hiruzen lo miraba y pensaba lo triste que habría sido su vida, sin saber nada, sin descubrir nada de lo que él deseaba.

Sageki se percató de la mirada de su maestro, este con la mirada le pregunto que que es lo que sucedía.

Hiruzen solo reía suavemente ante el hombre, con su mano realizó palmadas hacia el tronco a su lado, indicándole al joven que se acercara a él. Sageki sin pensarlo lo hizo y siguió observando a su maestro.

\- ¿Que sucede maestro?

El viejo hombre observó con una sonrisa al hombre.

\- Declararte algo tengo qué.

\- ¿Y qué es?

El pequeño pero viejo hombre había vivido más de 700 años, y aún así difícil para él era revelar secretos, más cuando sabía que muchos no lo querían así, pero era lo correcto, se decía, debía hacerlo, se decía.

\- Sobre esa mujer es, la que tus sueños roba.

El hombre de cabellos negros abrió un poco más los ojos, a su maestro le contaba sobre Sarada, que tenía muchos sueños sobre ella, cómo sufría y como batallaba, eran pesadillas.

\- ¿Que sucede con ella? ¿Está en peligro? —preguntó alertado y preocupado el hombre.

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes porque con ella sueñas? —el de cabellos negros asintió.

\- Usted me lo explicó maestro, es cuando se comparte un vínculo importante entre personas que sucede eso. —el maestro asintió. — ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con ella?

\- ¿Por qué soñar tú con ella haces? —planteó el maestro al más joven.

\- No lo sé, maestro.

Hiruzen lo miró a los ojos.

\- Tú madre a luz no solo te dio a tí. —aquello dejo perplejo al hombre. —Gemelos tuvo.

Sageki estaba atónito, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Sarada...

\- Así es.

\- Ella es... Mi hermana.

El viejo hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con su bastón.

\- ¿Como usted sabe eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Naruto... ¡El nunca me lo dijo!

\- Protegerte queríamos, sin embargo, la verdad decirte tenía. —dijo Hiruzen de espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora? —rogó el hombre.

El maestro dio vuelta hasta quedar frente al hombre.

\- Viví más de 700 años, ya estoy viejo para tanto...

El viejo hombre se dirigió hasta su cama, justo al lado de la ventana, y se recostó en ella. Sageki al ver como su maestro, quien últimamente dormía más de lo normal, cogió una manta y lo arropó con ella.

\- A tu madre la quise demasiado, fue una gran mujer, una gran guerrera, ella anhelaba todo lo que nosotros queríamos.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- A ella no le hubiera gustado verlos separados.

Sageki de algún modo sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Sus ojos estaban más húmedos.

\- Yo... Perdóname, por tener que ocultarte tanto.

El hombre se había desmoronado ante lo dicho por su maestro.

\- Maestro, aún lo necesito, no puede irse. —dijo el hombre de cabellos negros mientras tomaba las manos de su maestros y lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hiruzen sonreía ante lo que veía.

\- No, Sageki. —lo contradijo el hombre arrugado, sus ojos ya los tenía cerrados. —Tu entrenamiento completado fue. —sus manos dejaron de estar rígidas y tibias. — Jedi eres.

Sageki se aferraba a la delgada y vieja mano de su maestro, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos con desesperación.

\- La verdad tú sabes ya, decidir... Debes... Tú.

El calor dejo de emanar del viejo cuerpo de su maestro y lo único que se escuchó de aquella habitación fueron los gritos de dolor de su aprendiz, quien lloraba la muerte sin comprender de su maestro.

Hola! Espero les este gustando cómo va todo, a mí me está encantando jaja.

La muerte de éste viejo gran maestro decidí hacerla no de la forma tradicional de la primera trilogía, puesto que Yoda desaparece en su muerte, decidí que aquí Hiruzen moriría normalmente, a pesar de haber hecho ya todo el entrenamiento para vivir en la eternidad y eso, nose, personalmente decidí hacerlo de esta manera, espero no les moleste jiji

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Cualquier crítica es bienvenida al igual que los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	13. Capítulo 12

_"Tras la muerte de su maestro, Sageki, decidió rendirle honor y respetos celebrándolo con una pequeña ceremonia donde Hiruzen sería quemado y sus cenizas repartidas en Dagobah. Naruto desde su planeta sintió como su viejo maestro se desvaneció, por lo que sintió como nuevamente perdió parte de sí. Desde el gran y tormentoso campo de asteroides se encontraban Boruto, Inojin y Sarada, quienes escapaban del imperio. En aquella nave escondida en el descomunal meteoro los fugitivos eran rodeados sin que estos supieran de ello."_

La nave en la que se encontraban los tres fugitivos salieron de su posición luego de que fueran descubiertos, de este modo, fueron nuevamente perseguidos.

\- ¡Diablos Inojin arregla el propulsor para entrar al hiperespacio cuanto antes! —Le grito el otro rubio mientras piloteaba la nave.

A medida que avanzaban la nave se agitaba, a causa de los disparos que le proporcionaba el crucero imperial.

\- ¡Un disparo más y el ala izquierda caerá! —Informó en un grito Inojin desde lejos.

Sarada dedicó una mirada de preocupación al rubio, quien sintió sus mejillas rojas al captar dicha mirada.

\- Bien... —el piloto maniobró hasta dar la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el crucero. —Lo haremos de otra manera.

La pequeña nave salió disparada hacia el crucero. Los soldados y comandante se preguntaban que qué era lo que sucedía con aquella nave, puesto que si se decidía enfrentar al crucero sería una ridiculez.

Entonces cuando la nave fugitiva se acercaba al crucero, está, una vez al lado del puente principal, la superó, pasando por arriba de toda la gran cabina del crucero imperial.

Luego desapareció de los radares.

••••••

\- Señor, la nave desapareció de los radares de señal. —informó un soldado al comandante.

Este dejó de observar el espacio por el ventanal y se dedicó a las palabras del soldado, las cuales causaron que el cantante tragara saliva.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer? Estaban aquí hace un momento.

\- No lo sabemos señor, no aparecen en los radares.

Quizá salieron a la velocidad luz, pensó.

Otro soldado se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del comandante.

\- Señor, Lord Vader requiere un informe de avance.

Aquello sería todo, para aquel comandante.

\- Bien, continúe la búsqueda, averigüe las coordenadas si salieron al hiperespacio, yo... Tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

\- Entendido señor.

Dicho aquello el comandante se dispuso a informarle de la situación a su superior, quien lo esperaba donde mismo había sido su conversación con el emperador.

Todo ocurrió rápido, justo como esperaba el comandante, puesto que se encontraba en el suelo frente a los pies de Vader, quien lo ahorcaba con la fuerza.

La vida de ese hombre había acabado justo cuando la nave había desaparecido, y para desgracia de Vader, también la pista de donde encontrar a su hijo.

••••••

\- En serio, ¿Es enserio? —pregunto Sarada incrédula.

\- Admite que es un buen plan, preciosa. —le dijo el rubio ya descansando y relajando sus manos, mientras miraba a la pelinegra.

La nave se encontraba engancha justo detrás de la cabina de control principal del crucero. Estaba pegada a la pared, por lo cual es imposible ser detectados, no cuando eres parte de la nave.

\- Si, bueno, tienes momentos buenos. —admitió la joven mientras se levantaba, posicionándose detrás del asiento del rubio y colocando sus manos en sus hombros, el rubio se ruborizó ante el tacto de la joven. —pocos, pero muy buenos. —concluyó la joven al darle un beso en la mejilla del rubio, luego se retiró.

Boruto con la sangre toda desviada a su rostro decidió mirar la pantalla en el panel de control.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el rubio encontrara un lugar hacia donde huir.

La mujer de cabellos negros se acercó nuevamente hacia Boruto, quien estaba centrado en la pantalla frente a sí.

Ella se acercó a la pantalla, quedando a centímetros del rostro del más joven .

\- ¿Que haremos una vez que la nave flote? —le preguntó Sarada.

\- Estuve viendo, iremos a Bespin.

\- ¿Sistema anoat? —el rubio la miró afirmando.

\- Exacto, está lejos pero será seguro.

Sarada lo miró cuestionandole.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que será seguro?

El rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios, era triunfadora y de encanto. De alguna manera esa persona afectaba a Sarada.

\- Por que tengo un viejo amigo allá, nos ayudará.

Una vez que la nave se desenganchó del crucero esta comenzó a flotar en el espacio, seguida de esta una gran cantidad de basura era expulsada al espacio, justo donde se ubicaba la nave de los fugitivos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de comenzar a encender los motores y partir a Bespin, en busca de refugio y ayuda.

••••••

Sageki miraba los pantanos de Dagobah desde su nave, calcando en su mente esa imagen, el lugar donde entrenó junto a un gran y poderoso sabio.

Encendió motores y comenzó a elevarse, dejaría aquel planeta para siempre, quizá.

Eso ya no importaba ahora, pensó, tenía que encontrar a su hermana, pensó.

Una vez en el espacio concentro su mente, buscando el lugar correcto donde estaría su hermana.

Hiruzen se lo había enseñado, las visiones del futuro, cómo encontrar un lugar. Debía verlo, sentirlo.

Nubes, grandes y densas nubes. Una capital, un lugar flotando en el cielo. Era un lugar cálido, con viento.

El joven recordó sus estudios junto a su maestro de los sistemas.

Era Bespin.

••••••

La nave donde se encontraban los fugitivos llegó a Bespin, donde fue escoltada por otras naves hasta llegar al desembarque. Al bajar los tres sujetos pudieron percatarse como varias personas los observaban.

Una vez abajo el rubio pudo percatarse de una característica cabellera negra amarrada en una cola.

Boruto caminó hasta su amigo, seguido detrás de los otros dos. una vez al frente uno con el otro se abrazaron.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? no avisaste. -Dijo el de ojos verdes a su viejo amigo.

\- Disculpame, Shikadai, no hubo tiempo. –le respondió el rubio. Boruto señaló a sus acompañantes. –Traigo gente, espero no te moleste.

\- En absoluto, entren. –Invitó a su amigo. Aquel joven estaba nervioso mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Shikadai los había invitado a una gran habitación de descanso, donde los fugitivos pasaron el rato allí, Boruto le había contado de la situación a su amigo, quien con aparente nerviosismo solo les invitó a quedarse.

Boruto ahora estaba sentado al lado de Sarada, tratando de disfrutar de su compañía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Sarada al rubio mientras tocaba su hombro, este la miró.

\- Nada. –Le respondió el rubio a la chica preocupada, mientras que le quitaba la mano de su hombro para entrelazarla con la suya, quedando juntas.

Sarada decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. A ella le gustaba el rubio despreocupado, era un canalla, pero él la cuidaba y protegía como ninguno, ella sabía eso más que nadie.

Boruto miraba aquellas manos, él estaba enamorado de aquella chica desde que fueron junto con su antiguo amigo a rescatarla, por aquella misma razón decidió a sus 17 años de edad irse de su hogar para estar al lado de ella. Aunque aún no tuviera forma lo que ellos tenían.

\- Siento que algo no anda bien... -expresó el rubio desde donde estaba.

Boruto sentía lo mismo. Apretó más la mano de la mujer, ella lo notó.

Shikadai entró en la habitación interrumpiendo consigo toda la tensión y dudas.

\- Quisiera invitarlos a un buffet, está listo. –Invitó. –Por favor, síganme.

Todos se dirigieron a lo que parecía el comedor.

Shikadai estaba sudando frio, su padre no estaba allí, lo cual era bueno, sin embargo, lo que venía a continuación no era bueno en absoluto.

Todos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta blanca y el de ojos verdes apretó un botón. Ingresaron y pudieron ver que no estaban solos.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento. –Invitó aquel hombre de petrificante armadura oscura, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Boruto tomaría la mano de la mujer para huir, pero detrás de sí, y en toda la habitación, los rodeaban Stormtroopers. El rubio observó a su amigo.

\- ¡Shikadai traidor! –le gritó el rubio.

\- No debiste de haber venido aquí, Boruto. –Le respondió este, como un lamento.

El rubio al verse envuelto en pánico iba a pelear con su sable de luz, sin embargo, el Sith lo notó. Se lo quitó usando la fuerza.

Vader recordó al muchacho frente de sí, era el mismo que había defendido a su hijo de sí.

••••••

Sageki llegó hasta lo que parecía Bespin, un planeta de nubes, rico en minerales. Descendió hasta la pista de aterrizaje, observando como al sur de esta se ubicaba una nave grande, bastante grande. Era imperial.

Sarada.

Bajó de su nave y corrió hacia el interior de la gran estructura, llamándole la atención que nadie lo recibiera o interrogase por la visita.

Algo no andaba bien.

••••••

Un soldado de armadura blanca recibió un pitido del comunicador de su brazo. Se dirigió a Vader.

\- Señor, Uchiha ya aterrizó en la pista.

Vader se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los rebeldes.

Una vez frente a ellos, ordenó.

\- Llévense a la general y al rebelde a mi nave. –Luego dirigió su mirada al rubio. –A este llévenlo a la cámara de congelación, luego tráiganlo a mi nave. –Ordenó el Sith.

\- Entendido, señor.

\- ¡No! —gritó Sarada mientras arrebataba el blaster del soldado a su lado, luego disparó a los soldados que tenían retenido al rubio.

Un soldado al lado de Vader iba a disparar a la mujer, sin embargo, Vader lo detuvo.

\- Sarada... — el rubio pudo observar como los Stormtroopers la capturaban nuevamente y la esposaban. La mujer está en pánico. —¡Tranquilízate!

Ella acudió a sus palabras y se relajó un poco más. Sin embargo lo miraba con tristeza.

\- Mírame. —le pidió el rubio ya frente ella. - Sarada... —le dijo, puesto que la mujer de cabellos negros tenía la miraba baja, luego está lo miró a los ojos. —Te amo.

La mujer sentía como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sus mejillas ardían.

\- Yo también. —Manifestó la mujer.

Ambos sellaron esas palabras en un fugaz beso, lleno de intensidad y dolor.

Boruto fue retirado del lado de la joven para llevárselo hacia la cámara de congelación.

Vader observó toda la escena.

El muchacho rubio le molestaba.

Y mucho.

\- Llevenselos a mi nave. —ordenó el Sith. — Hagan que Uchiha llegue a la cámara de congelación.

La mujer al escuchar ese apellido no pudo evitar pensar.

\- ¿Sageki? ¡No!

Vader la observó al nombrar a su hijo.

\- Tranquila, general, si él viene a mi usted no sufrirá nada.

La mujer lo observó un una profunda ira.

••••••

Sageki pudo ingresar con éxito a la gran capital flotante, recubierta de blanco en sus paredes. El hombre de cabellos negros se escabullía por los pasillos luminosos, guiado por sus instintos se detuvo, segundos más tarde logró ver cómo lo que parecía una lápida flotando era escoltada por varios soldados, Sageki le restó importancia.

Siguió caminando hasta escuchar unos pasos en sintonía, eran muchos, al estar más cerca su corazón se aceleró.

Veía un gran grupo de soldados del imperio escoltando a un grupo de personas.

Sarada estaba allí.

El ojinegro no dudó en encender su sable de luz.

••••••

Sarada era escoltada junto a su fiel amigo por un gran grupo de soldados, luego miró con repudio al hombre que hacía llamarse amigo de Boruto.

\- Espero te paguen adecuadamente por esto. —escupió la mujer al hombre, quien se volteó un momento para observarla.

\- No tuve alternativa. —expresó el de ojos verdes.

\- Siempre la hay. —respondió Sarada.

La mujer sintió la presencia de alguien muy familiar, una presencia reconfortante.

Inmediatamente los soldados imperiales comenzaron a disparar hacia los pasillos externos, donde se hallaba el intruso. El de mayor rango tomó por los brazos a la general y la arrastró con fuerza hacia su destino.

Shikadai con discreción acercó el comunicador en su muñeca hacia su boca, emitiendo órdenes.

Cuatro soldados salieron hacia donde se encontraba el intruso, dispuesto a detenerlo.

\- ¡No, Sageki! —grito la de cabellos negros. —Es una trampa, ¡Es una trampa!

La mujer junto con los demás fueron violentamente desplazados hacia otra habitación, mientras el de ojos verdes sonreía a medias.

La general miraba al suelo, con la impotencia de fracasar. No sólo había perdido al rubio, sino que habían sido una carnada para atraer al hombre con el que soñaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente esfumados cuando ella junto a los soldados que la rodeaban se detuvieron. Luego entendió porque.

\- Por favor, las armas abajo. —dictó Shikadai a los soldados imperiales.

Muchos hombres con armas de última tecnología apuntaban a los soldados imperiales, quienes solo se limitaron a obedecer órdenes.

Todos los hombres cubiertos de armadura blanca fueron guiados por otros hombres hacia celdas de retención. La general observó al hombre de cabello tomado.

Shikadai se dirigió al módulo de audio para emitir una señal de evacuación en toda la capital. Inmediatamente la gente comenzó a correr hacia sus naves.

\- Bien, Sarada, ahora tenemos qu- el hombre fue callado por la fuerza bruta de Inojin, quien lo ahorcada y aprisionaba con sus brazos mientras la mujer se situaba frente a él.

\- Tú no me darás órdenes, no después de traicionar a tu "amigo". —objetó la mujer con sus dedos frente al hombre, quien perdía el aire.

\- Tienes... Que confiar en... mi... —expresó el hombre.

El mujer miraba como aquel hombre palidecía de a momentos.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

El hombre permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

\- Lo... rescataré... Y le... Quiero... —concluyó el hombre con un rostro medio morado.

Sarada quien lo miraba con una confusa decisión ordenó a su fiel amigo que lo soltara, que lo dejara respirar.

El hombre de ojos verdes cayó al frió piso de cerámica mientras tocia. la mujer se arrodillo hasta estar a una altura cercana a la del hombre.

\- Demuéstrame que eres su amigo, que salvarás al hombre que amo.

Shikadai costaba creer que Boruto, aquel amigo tormentoso, podía tener a semejante mujer hermosa con devoto amor por él.

\- Lo haré.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando se escuchó disparos, sin embargo, estos fueron silenciados repentinamente y sin demora. Todos observaron hacia donde provenían los silencios callados, entonces a la mujer se le desarmaron las emociones.

Frente a la gran puerta se hallaba aquel hombre que la había rescatado junto al rubio, aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño proporcionándole pesadillas y por el cual, sentía un profundo e incomprensible afecto.

Sarada corrió hacia este y le abrazó con tal pasión que temía que este desapareciera.

desde que supo por Boruto que Sageki había desaparecido ella tuvo constantes pesadillas, dolía su pecho de solo pensar que estas fueran hechas realidad.

Sageki con gran sorpresa correspondió el abrazo efusivo que le proporcionaba la mujer,con fuerza rodeó sus brazos en su espalda temiendo perderla.

Shikadai quien miraba junto a Inojin la escena, no lograba entender tan efusivo abrazo, pensaba que ella ya tenía pareja.

Sarada se separó lentamente de él para dar paso a su imagen, pudo comprobar que estaba un poco más alto, mucho más grande y fornido, su cabello de igual manera era más largo.

Por otro lado, Sageki quien miraba a su hermana pudo percatarse de que ella estaba tal cual la veía por sus visiones, su cabello largo y sin aquellos lentes que poseía hace años.

El hombre quien volvió a abrazar a Sarada le dijo que la extrañaba, que se alegraba de verla y que la buscaba. Ella sin comprender sus palabras recordó la situación en la que se encontraban, y con ellos a su amado de cabellos rubios.

Entonces se separó de los abrazos del hombre para mirarlo con evidente preocupación.

\- ¡Es una trampa, Vader venía por tí! -expresó angustiada la mujer. Sageki, quien la miraba enternecido por su preocupación, le tocó el hombro a modo de cariño, diciendo en silencio que no había nada por lo que temer.

Los dos hombres que contemplaban la situación de lejos, decidieron acercarse.

\- No entiendo como, pero deber irte de aquí, ¡Él de quiere a ti! -le dijo a su hermano a quien desconocía como tal.

\- Eso ya no importa. -Expresó el hombre en voz calmada. - Vine a buscarte, debemos irnos.

La mujer quien lo miraba sorprendida y maravillada recordó el beso. Recordó al rubio.

\- No puedo. -Sageki la miró sin entender. - Capturaron a Boruto, lo...lo congelaron. -El hombre recordó que vio una gran lapida, ese debió ser su antiguo amigo.

\- No puedo irme sin él. -Expresó al hombre, quien la miraba complicado.

\- Yo iré por él. -propuso con decisión el pelinegro, la cara de Sarada expresaba disgusto ante sus palabras.

\- ¡No, claro que no! -dijo la mujer. - Vader te quiere a ti, no permitiré vayas directo a su trampa.

Sageki meditó sus palabras unos segundos, luego decidió.

\- Yo tampoco quiero arriesgarte, sin embargo, debemos actuar ya. -Aquellas palabras duras hicieron que Inojin se estremeciera, de alguna manera, era como escuchar a su general. - Debemos ejecutar un plan, por lo que propondré uno.

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan. Sageki iría tras Boruto, quien se encontraba fuertemente protegido por soldados, y lo liberaría. Tras de sí, a varios metros estarían Shikadai y Sarada para recibir la gran lapida en la que residía congelado el rubio, e Inojin encendería motores, manteniendo lista la nave para despegar.

Antes de que comenzaran a ejecutar el plan, Sageki tomó del brazo a la mujer, quien un tanto sorprendida se detuvo.

Los otros dos joven al notar la tensión decidieron adelantarse por la nave, y verificar el terreno.

\- Sarada, tengo algo importante que decirte. -Le explicó a la mujer, quien tomó un semblante mucho más serio.

\- ¿Ahora? tenemos que rescatar a Boruto y... -La mujer dejó de hablar al notar como la mirada del hombre frente de sí era seria y preocupada.

El de cabellos negros tomo las pequeñas manos de la mujer, quien se tensó por un momento al tacto de este. Bajó su cabeza.

\- Yo... iré a rescatar a Boruto, y me enfrentaré a Vader. - La cara de la mujer se desarmó.

Antes de que pudiera objetar alguna contra, él apretó con delicadeza las manos de la mujer, quien sentía ansiedad por no entender lo que sucedia.

\- Debo enfrentarlo, yo debo hacerlo. -Recordó las veces en que su maestro Uzumaki le replicaba que él era el que podría acabar con Darth Vader, puesto que poseía la misma intensidad en la fuerza que tenía su padre. Todo lo que le fue explicado por este, tuvo un sentido de ser para Sageki. - Por ello antes que todo quería decírtelo.

La mujer miraba atenta al hombre que sujetaba sus manos.

\- Sarada, tu... somos hermanos.

Aquellas palabras fueron lentamente procesadas por la mujer, quien bajó sus manos y corrió su vista de él, girando hacia atrás.

La mujer recordaba los innumerables desvelos que fueron causados por el joven frente de sí, recordó la tristeza de saber que había desaparecido y nunca más encontrado.

La mujer volteó para verlo, y él la recibió con una mirada inquieta.

\- Yo... yo de alguna manera, lo sabía. - le respondió.

Sageki se sentía enormemente complacido de escuchar las palabras de su hermana, quien al igual que él, lo sabía en su interior.

Ambos disfrutaron unos segundos de la compañía del otro, Sarada con sentimientos expandidos y confundidos, no quería dejar a su hermano, al hombre por el cual de alguna manera había sufrido.

Ella tomó de las manos al hombre que era su hermano y las besó, fue de una manera tierna y maternal, de preocupación y miedo, ella tenía miedo de perder lo que le unía a su familia sanguínea.

\- Vuelve, tenemos más que hablar. -más que una orden, aquellas palabras fueron suplicas de agonía. Él acercó su frente juntandola con la de ella y le prometió que lo haría.

Entonces ambos se dispusieron a ejecutar el plan , ambos con sentimientos contrariados y amargo, albergando una desgarradora esperanza en la que él pudiera vivir luego del enfrentamiento de Vader.

••••••••••••

Espero les guste este capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante así que... ¡Nos vemos!


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

 _"El plan había comenzado y cada personaje había tomado su papel. Sageki, quien era el que se hallaba en el frente, detenía y acababa con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, faltaba cada vez menos para encontrarse con su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, fue grande la sorpresa al saber que la lápida donde residía el rubio no se dirigía hacia la nave imperial, sino que volvía a la cámara de congelación, esta nueva información no detuvo al hombre, pero si dejo en controversia a la mujer."_

Sageki, ya muy cerca de Boruto, agilizó sus movimientos y aceleró su paso. Solo quedaban tres soldados imperiales a los cuales acabo sin mayor esfuerzo. No pasó más de dos minutos hasta que apareció su hermana y su acompañante, quienes lo miraban a él y a la gran lapida.

Sarada sin desperdiciar tiempo corrió hacia la lápida en la que se encontraba Boruto y frente a ella acarició su sólido rostro bañado en concreto.

Con un gesto íntimo besó los labios del hombre y le acarició el frio rostro, con melancolía le prometió que ya no habría que sufrir más, que ella estaba ahí por él. Aquello sorprendió a su hermano, quien la miraba desde unos pasos más atrás.

Sageki observó la puerta que daba al pasillo que guiaba a la cámara de congelación. Su hermana lo notó.

\- Oye. –dijo la mujer tomando de la mano a su hermano, este la miró. –No vayas, no tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Esas palabras afectaron en la decisión del joven, él sabía que debía enfrentarlo, por sus maestros, para proteger a su querida hermana. Pero si él era vencido y asesinado por Vader ya nada quedaría para él ni las metas que tenía.

Con un conflicto mental decidió que lo mejor sería irse y proteger a su hermana, ya llegaría el momento donde acabaría enfrentándose a Vader.

El la observó y con una sonrisa le dio el placer de saber que estarían más tiempo juntos. Shikadai empujaba la lápida y los hermanos despejaban el camino, una con un blaster y otro con un sable de luz.

La gran puerta que daba paso al exterior se abrió y se logró ver la nave, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando los emboscaron.

Sageki sin perder tiempo empujó a su hermana cerca de Shikadai y los acercó a la salida hacia el exterior. Sarada ayudaba a su acompañante a empujar la lápida más rápido, luego cruzaron la puerta. No demoraron mucho hasta llegar a la nave, sin embargo, la mujer pudo notar como su hermano no estaba y como los disparos cesaban. Volteó a girar y vio como aun dentro del gran edificio se encontraba él enfrentando a los soldados, impidiendo que estos pasaran al exterior.

Sarada sin pensarlo corrió con su blaster hacia su hermano dispuesta a batallar junto a él, pero este logró percatarse de las intenciones de su hermana, por lo que sin demora y en un acto noble apretó el botón que cerraría la gran compuerta, luego destruiría el dispositivo que la abriría.

Ella gritó que la abriera y que no la dejara. Inojin, quien veía todo desde la nave, corrió hasta ella y la hizo entrar en razón explicándole que debían irse, que no podían estar allí más tiempo.

Porque lo que hizo él era un acto heroico, pero a los ojos de ella, no era más que un suicidio.

••••••

Sageki no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que, los soldados no trataban de matarlo, sino de herirlo y guiarlo hacia un lugar en específico. Este sin poder hacer acción alguna para evitarlo solo se defendía. Vio que a su lado había un pasillo con compuertas, y sin demora corrió hasta estos y cerró las puertas.

Con la respiración agitada se dejó caer al suelo, luego vio el panorama, era un pasillo sorprendentemente más frio que el resto. Sin demora se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el, notó como este descendía y daba hacia una puerta grande, entró en ella. A su vista solo había grandes tubos y cables, era una zona diferente. Aunque eso no le sorprendiera, lo que sí le sorprendió fue la presencia abrumadora de alguien más, alguien notablemente imponente.

Puesto que el lugar era demasiado oscuro y las pocas luces que habían parpadeaban él no podía reconocer nada, no fue hasta que frente a sí, detrás del pilar lo sintió, no fue su vista, sino la fuerza lo que le ayudo, fue entonces, como de las sombras salió el hombre que tanto terror le infundió años atrás.

Era Darth Vader.

••••••

\- Da unas vueltas por la zona, no nos iremos hasta que vuelva. –Dictó la mujer, quien ya abordaba la nave.

Inojin obedeciendo sus palabras despegó, sin embargo, Shikadai era el que no comprendía.

\- Él morirá ¿sabes? No podemos dejar que nosotros suframos el mismo destino. –Habló, Inojin solo lo miró de reojo, aunque estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras siempre le sería fiel a la general. – En serio no quiero ser pesimista, pero arriesgamos mucho con quedarnos aquí, tu novio está a salvo, pero no lo estará si seguimos dando vueltas alrededor de la capital.

••••••

\- Te estaba esperando, Sageki.

Los separaba unos pocos metros de distancia, sin embargo, era suficiente como para agobiar al pelinegro.

Sageki frunció el ceño notablemente, esto le pareció de alguna manera divertido al Sith.

\- ¿Acabarás conmigo? –planteó el más joven, Vader se mantuvo en silencio. –Lo siento, pero no seré yo el que caiga esta vez.

Y sin decir más el menor se lanzó con potentes estocadas dirigidas hacia el Sith, quien las respondía con la misma intensidad.

La batalla continuó por los grandes pasillos, Sageki proporcionaba más golpes, era él el que estaba a la ofensiva y no el Sith, lo cual le pareció demasiado extraño.

Vader por su parte sintió el cambio abrupto en su hijo, no solo la fuerza había cambiado, sino también su potencia, su fuerza bruta. Había entrenado, el cambio se notaba, y él, de alguna manera, se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Vader con el uso de la fuerza le lanzaba objetos pesados a su hijo, quien trataba de evitarlos sin éxito.

Sageki sintió como un tubo de acero grueso golpeaba su cabeza haciéndolo caer, toco esta y vio que sangraba, elevó la vista y pudo sentir otro y otro objeto golpearlo. Con rapidez y frustración corrió hacia uno de los cableados que colgaba del techo y unía el piso superior con el inferior, se colgó de estos y comenzó a subir.

\- si… te haz vuelto muy poderoso. –Decía el Sith mientras veía como su hijo huía de él por los cables. – No podrás huir Sageki, no de mí.

Este lo miró con ira y continuo escalando, llegó hacia el piso superior y pudo notar que era un angosto pasillo, descanso unos minutos hasta que el Sith apareció tras de sí. La pelea continuo, sin embargo, el que estaba a la ofensiva esta vez era Vader.

Sageki retrocedía a medida que se enfrentaba a las estocadas del Sith, quien se las proporcionaba sin piedad.

La pelea dejo de tener lugar en el pasillo y se encontró en el gran sitio de ventilación, un lugar lleno de conductos de ventilación que conectaban con el lugar, lo más tétrico de todo era que, bajo sus pies había un gran agujero sin fin. Lo que les mantenía en pelea eran las pocas rendijas.

El hombre más joven logró herir al Sith en su hombro, este se quejó de ello.

No pasaron segundos hasta que la pelea volviera a retomarce para, esta vez, Vader tener la ventaja. Con uso de la fuerza el Sith empujo a su hijo dejándolo en el suelo, inmediatamente pocisiono la hoja de su sable color carmesí frente al rostro de su hijo.

\- Estas derrotado, es inútil resistir. – El más joven se arrastró hacia atrás mientas observaba con temor el sable del Sith.

Sin embargo, Sageki no demoró en devolver otro ataque que golpearía otra vez al Sith.

Sageki se vio obligado a retroceder de los ataques de Vader, pero se vio frenada su acción al notar como el pequeño pasaje se acababa, saltó la pequeña baranda que dividía el pasillo del gran pilar en el centro, luego de reojo miró como el Lord oscuro se acercaba, entonces decidió a atacar con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo esa acción fue detenida por el sable de luz del Sith, Vader en un ágil movimiento con su sable cortó el antebrazo de Sageki, y la parte amputada del hombre cayó, al igual que el sable de su padre, al vacío.

Este gritó de dolor, cayó al suelo quejándose, a duras penas se arrastró por el piso rejado y se agarró como pudo del centró de un gran pilar que se hallaba en el lugar.

El viento se hizo notar desde donde estaba Sageki, quien se agarraba con fuerza del pilar de metal mientras miraba al Sith.

Vader miraba a su hijo, estaba herido mirase por donde le mirase, aquel aspecto le dolió, sin embargo, sabía que era necesario para hacerlo entender.

\- No hay escapatoria, no me obligues a destruirte. –La voz mecanizada le infundía más miedo ahora al apenas Jedi. Sageki mientras lo miraba empezó a retroceder por los angostos tubos. – Sageki, aun no comprendes tu importancia. –Le expresó el Lord oscuro mientras veía como su hijo se agarraba apenas del pilar central. –Apenas has empezado a descubrir tu poder, únete a mí, y yo completaré tu entrenamiento.- Aquello causaba notable confusión en Sageki, quien lo miraba sin entender su propuesta. – Con nuestras fuerzas unidas pondremos fin a este destructivo conflicto y traeremos orden a la galaxia. –Le planteó.

\- Nunca me uniré a ti. –Le respondía con notable resentimiento al señor oscuro.

Vader insatisfecho insistió con más fuerza en su voz.

\- Si conocieras el poder del lado oscuro. – Decía mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza. Volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos de su hijo, repletos de temor y odio, relajó su mano y suspiró apenas. - ¿Naruto nunca te dijo que pasó con tu padre?

Aquella pregunto causó mayor ira hacia el Sith.

\- ¡Me dijo lo suficiente! –le respondía mientras se acomodaba apenas para tener más firmeza. - ¡Él me dijo que tú lo mataste!

-No… - aquello interesó en Sageki, quien le escuchaba con mayor atención. – Yo soy tu padre.

El viento, el frio y todos aquellos detalles habían dejado de tener importancia para el hombre de 23 años, solo fueron esas palabras las que invadían su mente, las que sonaban con descomunal fuerza. Su rostro de desarmó por completo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-…No… eso no es cierto…¡Es imposible!

\- Busca en tus sentimientos, tú sabes que es cierto.

Sageki no notó cuando es que había comenzado a llorar, sus lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas heridas. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y negaba con frustración con la cabeza.

Pero en el fondo, en ese momento, él sabía que era cierto.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO…!

Aquel grito desgarrador fue ahogado por un llanto, volvió a negar tantas veces como pudo aquella revelación.

\- Sageki… -El nombrado bajo su cabeza tratando de esconderla. –Tu puedes destruir al emperador, él lo ha previsto. –Notó como ahora tenía la atención de su hijo. – Ese es tu destino.

Sageki se descompensaba de a momentos.

\- Únete a mí, ¡Y juntos dominaremos la galaxia! –Vader se sentía emocionado, motivado. – Como padre e hijo.

El Jedi comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y centró su vista hacia abajo, volvió a mirar aquel gran agujero que parecía no tener fin. Luego volvió a mirar al hombre frente a él, y vio como éste le extendía la mano.

\- Ven conmigo, es la única salida. –El menor negó con la cabeza y en un acto de dolor se lanzó al vacío.

El Lord oscuro apreció como su hijo caía al vacío.

Sageki caía por aquel gigante agujero, sin embargo, su cuerpo se desvió hasta caer en uno de los miles de conductos que tenía aquel agujero, en aquel conducto su cuerpo se deslizaba con gran velocidad. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que chocara con una pared, esta inmediatamente se abriría y lo dejaría caer. Sageki impulsado por sus instintos logró agarrase de unas antenas gruesas que estaban fuera, de allí trató de volver al conducto, el cual, ya estaba cerrado.

Sin energía para moverse intentó comunicarse con su hermana a través de la fuerza.

\- Sarada… Ecuchame…Sarada… -susurraba por lo bajo.

••••••

\- ¡Los soldados ya tomaron sus naves! –Avisó Inojin.

Shikadai volvió a insistir, esta vez, con más fuerza.

\- Debemos irnos, ya nada podemos hacer, ¡acabaran con nosotros!

Sarada ya estaba desesperada mentalmente, había transcurrido mucho tiempo, y no había ninguna noticia de su hermano.

No quería dejarlo, no ahora que sabía de su existencia. Apretó su rostro con sus manos y negó a si misma.

\- Vamos.

Inojin la miraba con frustración, comprendía lo que sentía, el dolor de perder a la familia, y ella lo viviría dos veces.

La nave dirigió su curso normal hacia el espacio, todos miraban atentamente el panorama tras la ventana.

Sintió gritos, eran lejanos, eran ecos de un silencio.

 _…Sarada…Sarada…_

La mujer con un rostro sereno y poco expresivo seguía mirando el panorama, sin prestarle atención.

 _…Ayúdame…hermana…_

\- Sageki. – Susurró. –Hay que volver. –Dijo a sus acompañantes, quienes la miraban frustrados y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo sin creer Shikadai.

Ella se giró hacia él.

\- Sé dónde está Sageki.

\- ¡Pero nos atraparían! –Inojin apoyada las palabras de Shikadai.

Sarada miro a su leal compañero.

\- Inojin has lo que te digo.

El otro sorprendido de como el de cabellera larga se disponía a obedecer declaró.

\- No olvides que esta Vader y- Inojin apuntó con su blaster al hombre, y este se detuvo. –Está bien, está bien.

La nave partió a toda velocidad hacia donde la general indicaba.

••••••

Un grupo de Stormtrooper eran dirigidos por Vader, quien se encontraba en su centro.

\- Que mi destructor estelar se prepare para mi llegada. –ordenó el Sith.

Fue su última orden mientras caminaba por el puente de la capital en aquel atardecer.

••••••

Colgando con el cuerpo herido se encontraba Sageki, pidiendo a su hermana en el vacío que le buscara.

Sintió como se acercaba una nave, pronto se dio cuenta que era en la que estaban su hermana y sus compañeros.

La nave se posicionó debajo del Jedi y Shikadai fue a recogerlo, los soldados imperiales no tardaron en hacer su llegada.

Dentro de la nave era Inojin quien se encargaba de maniobrar, Sarada se dirigió rápidamente hasta su hermano, el cual estaba apenas agarrado de Shikadai, pudo ver como estaba herido, notó como tenía sangre en todos lados, parte de su brazo había desaparecido.

Abrazó a aquel hombre y se encargó de sanarlo.

Todo transcurrió rápido, ellos habían desaparecido del imperio y Vader se sintió satisfecho, sin embargo, su maestro no lo estaría.

Sarada se hallaba en el frente, junto a Inojin y Shikadai observando el panorama, luego sintió a su hermano sentarse en uno de los sillones de la nave. Se acercó a él, y pudo notar su triste mirada, no, su mirada era de frustración, una mezcla de emociones completamente negativas.

Ella se acercó y le abrazó, consolándolo en su sufrimiento.

\- …¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Naruto? –Dijo en un susurro el hombre. -¿Por qué…?

Sarada se separó de él por un momento para preguntar la causa de su sufrimiento, que era lo que no le había dicho el maestro Uzumaki.

El la miró un momento, con tristeza recordó sus palabras, que ella odiaba a esa bestia que era su padre. Él no era capaz de decírselo, simplemente no podía en ese momento.

Él negó y pidió que solo lo consolara en un abrazo.

••••••••••••

¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado, decidí subir un capítulo más este fin de semana porque nose… estoy muy emocionada jijiji agradezco tu review , de verdad que me encanta que lo comentes todo 3 cualquier critica es bienvenida, me alienta a mejorar, y los reviews me animan a escribir! Nos vemos en el próximo capi! 3


	15. Capítulo 14

_"Había transcurrido medio día desde que escaparon del imperio y la situación dentro de la nave era más relajada. Detenidos en las zonas más alejadas de la galaxia en medio del espacio, todos decidían su próximo destino. Sarada junto con la ayuda del de ojos verdes descongelaban a Boruto, quien en un lento proceso volvía a tomar consciencia de sí. Mientras que todos suspiraban de alivio, Sageki se encontraba en un tormento, tras descubrir que su padre estaba vivo y no era nada más y nada menos que el hombre más poderoso de la galaxia, no sabe cómo enfrentar la situación."_

Boruto sentía como dos personas estaban muy cerca de él, encima más bien dicho. Apenas podía ver, sin embargo, logró ver a la mujer que con tanta locura amaba. Él, sin contener el impulso, elevó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla. Y ella correspondió ese acto con un suave beso.

Shikadai levantó a su amigo para que pudiera sentarse, y el rubio al percatarse de su presencia le golpeó el rostro, fueron solo momentos cortos en los que discutieron para luego arreglarse.

Sin embargo, fue otra la presencia que le desconcertaba al joven rubio, era una tranquila pero inquietante presencia. Abrió como pudo los ojos y la luz le cegó, para luego iluminar a la figura que yacía sentada en aquel sillón apegado a la pared de la nave, era un hombre de cabello largo negro. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era él.

Sageki lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con una penosa sonrisa, aquello fue lo que no aguantó el rubio, quien se sentía indignado con su presencia.

No pasaron segundos para que Boruto agarrara con fuerza de las ropas del herido, quien no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse.

\- Yo… - Boruto tiritaba completamente, anonado y enfurecido del momento, de ver al amigo que lo abandonó, que desapareció sin dejar más. – Tú…. Como… ¡¿Cómo te…atreves?!

El rubio lo zamarreaba tanto como podía, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sageki, herido y machacado, sintió lastima.

Sarada agarró con fuerza al rubio para poder separarlo de su apenas hermano, sin embargo, Boruto seguía muy agarrado de este, quien no lo miraba.

\- Todos… -El de cabellos negro elevó la vista para mirar a los ojos del rubio, eran diferentes de los de su maestro. - ¡Todos te estábamos buscando! ¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?! ¡Me dejaste con el viejo! ¡Solo! Él… él estaba desesperado buscándote, ¡Por meses enteros!

Aquellos gritos callaron cualquier otra palabra, solo las maquinas permanecían constantes. Sageki bajó la mirada, ya no pensando en la vergüenza, sino en la ira, ira hacia el maestro Uzumaki, quien le había mentido por años diciéndole que su padre estaba muerto, que había sido asesinado. Su padre estaba vivo, más vivo que nunca.

Y Sageki estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de asesinarlo. A su padre.

Lo único que podía sentir hacia ese hombre que hacía llamarse amigo de su padre, era la ira.

Boruto quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta, lo soltó.

Luego de aquello no se volvió a hablar de nada que no tuviera relación son la rebelión. Boruto aconsejó que se escondieran en su planeta natal a lo que la general aceptó y dictó satisfecha.

Pasadas las horas Boruto supo por los labios de su amada que su amigo era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de su enamorada, para él, eso explicaba ciertas cosas. También supo que se había enfrentado a Vader, que, sin embargo, ella ni nadie sabía que era lo que había sucedo, puesto que desde ese incidente él no era el mismo.

Sarada miraba desde el marco de una puerta a su hermano, quien permanecía aislado y alejado de todo y todos. Decidió acercarse.

\- Oye. –Sarada se sentó junto a él y le acarició el hombro. - ¿Aun no me quieres contar lo que sucedió? –él negó con la cabeza baja, luego la miró.

\- Oh hermana… como lo odiarías.

Aquello sorprendió a la mujer, quien quería adentrarse más, sin embargo, la expresión de su hermano la detuvo. Decidió irse por otro camino.

\- Oye… - captó la mirada de su hermano. – Yo… pues… yo nunca supe nada de mis padres biológicos, mis padres adoptivos jamás quisieron hablarme de ellos. –Sageki la mira con una sonrisa compasiva. - ¿Sabes algo de mamá, por ejemplo? – Buscaba la mujer, una respuesta en su hermano.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Apenas sé de mí… de nuestra madre. – Corrigió inmediatamente. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la mujer, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo. – Solo se lo que me dijo el maestro Uzumaki… que era muy hermosa, que era político… aunque ya ni sé si eso es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices…? -Sin embargo, Shikadai llegó informando que ya habían aterrizado en Devaron, por lo que la mujer no pudo continuar con la conversación.

Notó como su hermano se tensó ante la noticia de aquello y solo lo abrazó.

La nave fue aterrizada a unos metros del hogar del rubio, por lo que todos descendieron de ella. La hermana menor fue quien los recibió apenas los extraños llegaron. Ella lloró de felicidad al ver a su hermano, puesto que no lo veía en mucho tiempo.

Himawari explicó que su padre aun no volvía a la casa, luego de aquello los invitó a pasar. Sageki, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el bosque a calmar su mente. Todos los presentes decidieron dejarlo ser.

Dentro del hogar las cosas fluyeron bien, la señora de Naruto, Hinata, atendió con alegría a los invitados. Su hijo le explicó de la situación y que requerían de refugio, por lo que su madre estaría dispuesta a todo por ser de ayuda.

Pasaron un cuarto de hora cuando Naruto hizo su aparición, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver frente a él a su hijo, quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo. El gran hombre vio a la joven que estaba con su hijo, era Sarada, y estaba más bella que nunca. También se percató de los dos acompañantes, sin embargo, notó una fuerza diferente, mayor, una que no estaba allí en esa acogedora casa.

Su hijo le explicó la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que él comprendió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Sageki estaba con ellos. Naruto sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia el bosque, en busca de su querido aprendiz y el querido hijo de sus amigos fallecidos. Tras él iban Sarada y Boruto.

Una vez en el bosque los tres se separaron para cubrir más terreno, sin embargo, la primera en buscarlo y sin darse cuenta que se guiaba por la fuerza, fue Sarada, quien notó como se encontraba su hermano rodeado de niebla y plantas mientras estaba sentado en posición de loto.

Ella se acercó y le acaricio su largo pelo, negro igual que el de ella. Él solo sonreía antes las acogedoras caricias de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó la mujer. Él aun no la miraba, pero había dejado de sonreír.

Él negó con la cabeza, no decidió hablar. Ella lo miró con tristeza, quizá que cosas horribles vivió al enfrentar a Vader, pensó.

No paso demasiado hasta que llegaran los dos rubios, padre e hijo, al mismo lugar donde se encontraban los hermanos.

Naruto miró al hombre frente a él, era grande, igual a su padre. Quiso acercarse a abrazarlo, sin embargo, la mirada del de cabellos negros le detuvo.

Dentro de él sintió como las verdades salían a gritos.

El pelinegro se levantó y lo miraba con recelo, aun sin creer que su maestro le ocultara tanto.

Naruto entonces comprendió que su aprendiz lo sabía.

Sageki bajo la mirada, y entonces su resentimiento disparó al escuchar de su maestro:

\- Lo siento.

El de ojos negros no resistió y corrió hacia el mayor, lo agarró fuertemente de sus ropas y le recriminó.

\- ¿Qué lo siente? ¡¿En serio lo siente?! – Le gritó al rubio. - ¡Usted me mintió! ¡No se atreva a decir que lo siente! – Naruto lo miraba con dolor. Esto provocó más ira en el apenas Jedi. - ¿Cómo pudo mentirme así? ¡No es justo!

Sarada trataba, al igual que Boruto, de separarlos, aunque fuera imposible.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que mi padre estaba vivo?! –Naruto cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

Aquello cayó como agua fría a Sarada, quien había dejado de trataba de separar a los presentes. Ella miró a su hermano quien seguía mirando a su maestro.

\- ¿Qué? –fueron las únicas palabras que articulo la mujer en ese momento.

\- Sageki, tu padre está muerto. –Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡¿Y se atreve a seguir mintiendo?! ¡Mi padre está vivo, más vivo que nunca! –le gritó. – Mi padre es Darth Vader, el hombre que usted quería que yo acabara.

••••••••••••

Muy buenas! espero les guste el capitulo de hoy, bastante cortito pero bueno jeje, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, así que espero lo esperen con ansias! hasta la próxima!


	16. Capítulo 15

_"Aquella revelación había sido un impacto gigante a la mujer, quien veía como su hermano miraba con clara ira al padre del hombre que amaba. El Jedi más viejo veía con dolor y culpa a su aprendiz, deseando que le entendiera, aunque fuese imposible."_

—Mi padre es Darth Vader, el hombre que usted quería que yo acabara.

Sarada y Boruto habían ya dejado de intentar separar a aquellos dos, se habían detenido al escuchar aquella revelación, casi tan imposible de creer.

\- ¿¡Lo va a seguir negando!? ¿¡Lo hará!? —le gritó Sageki a su antiguo maestro.

Naruto veía como aquellos ojos negros a los cuales tanto se aseguraba de proteger se asemejaban a los de su mejor amigo. Y aquello le causaba temor.

\- Todo lo que yo te hablé hace unos años es verdad, jamás te mentí. — el pelinegro lo miraba con asombro he ira. — Tú padre murió el día en que nació Darth Vader. —Sageki lo soltó lentamente. — Ya no queda nada de Sasuke en él, es más máquina que hombre ahora.

Sageki se alejó unos pasos de él para mirarlo, tratando de comprender.

\- Yo sé que esto es doloroso para ti, losé. Pero quiero que me comprendas que todo esto lo hice por ustedes.

\- No puedo entenderlo. —habló el pelinegro. — yo no asesinaré a mi padre, en él hay bondad, no puedo hacerlo.

Naruto recordó a Sakura tras aquellas palabras, recordó el momento en que las dijo después de dar a luz.

 _"...Estaban en una cámara médica, Naruto sostenía en sus brazos al recién nacido Sageki, miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación a su querida amiga mientras está respiraba agitada._

 _\- ...Naruto... —este la miró contestándole. — Yo sé... Sé que en él hay bondad ... Losé._

 _En aquella habitación, a la vista de su amiga Ino y su maestro Hiruzen, Sakura seguía esperanzada de que su querido esposo volvería a la luz._

 _Naruto la miraba con una profunda tristeza y un triste pesar. Aquellos ojos verdes siempre en serenidad y paz se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y angustia._

 _\- En él... Hay bondad..._

 _Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse. El rubio la miraba mientras el niño que cargaba lloraba como si supiera que su madre se estaba yendo."_

En es momento esos ojos idénticos a los de Sasuke, parecían más a Sakura.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya nada bueno queda en él, nada. —cerró con fuerza sus ojos. — Todo lo que fue bueno alguna vez, murió ese día.

Naruto suspiró, para luego revelarlo todo.

\- Él era un hombre muy especial, Sageki. —el nombrado se giró hasta darle la espalda. — tú padre nació de la misma fuerza, su nivel de midiclorians era mucho más elevado que el de cualquier otro ser viviente, ni siquiera el maestro Hiruzen poseía esas cantidades. — se detuvo un momento. — Tú padre era muy poderoso, nadie podía hacerle frente.

Sageki escuchaba todo con atención.

\- Si tanto quiere acabar con él, ¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- No, jamás podría, ya lo intenté. No puedo ante él, jamás podría. —su voz sonó un poco más tensa. —Sin embargo, pensé, que tú podrías hacerlo, su sangre está en tus venas, su fuerza está en tu ser, ¡tú puedes acabarlo!

El pelinegro no podía creer aquello.

\- Se que lo que hice fue egoísta, y terrible, pero lo hice por ustedes, para protegerlos de él. —Naruto podía ver cómo el chico no se inmutaba, aquello le causó cierto pánico. — Sageki, él ya no es tu padre, no es nada de lo bueno que era antes.

\- No.

Sageki ladeó su cabeza hasta mirar al rubio de reojo.

\- Se que hay bien en él, lo sé.

El mayor negó con su cabeza, temeroso de su decisión.

\- Debes acabar con Vader, solo tú...

\- ¡No lo haré!

Quedó sorprendido de dicho grito, sin embargo lo miró hasta ver que había determinación en su mirada.

\- Lo traeré a la luz. — El mayor estaba listo para protestar, sin embargo, el pelinegro continuó. —No me pidas que lo asesine, por qué jamás lo haré. Jamás.

Luego de aquello el Uchiha se marchó del lugar, dejando a todos los presentes allí pasmados.

Sarada después de unos minutos de ver a su hermano correr empezó a buscarlo, su amado rubio iba a ir hacia ella, sin embargo, su padre se lo impidió, explicándole que ella necesitaba de su hermano y solo de él en ese momento.

Sarada solo dejaba que sus piernas corrieran hacia donde fuera. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en una roca en medio del bosque, lo miraba.

Luego ella en silencio comenzó a llorar.

Él quien antes no la miraba, ahora lo hacía, comprendió su llanto y fue a abrazarla.

Ambos se consolaron durante unos minutos hasta que ella habló.

\- No puedo, ¡no puedo hacerlo! —sageki entendía a qué se refería si hermana.

\- Pero lo es Sarada.

\- ¡No! ¡Me reuso a pensar que ese monstruo es mi padre!

Sageki sabía de lo que ella sufría tras esa revelación, ella sufría mucho más que él.

\- Él... Él mató a mi familia. Él... Me torturó... — Sageki apretó con más fuerza su abrazo, ella lloraba desconsoladamente. — No puedo... Él me... Cosas terribles... No puedo...

El besó su frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Todas esas cosas terribles que te han sucedido, fue Vader quien te las hizo, no Sasuke.

Ella sin dejar de llorar se separó de golpe de su hermano.

\- ¿Lo estás excusando?

Sageki desvío si mirada de la de ella, con cierta vergüenza.

\- Él no es bueno, ¡Jamás lo será! Él...

\- ¡Está equivocado! ¡Puede cambiar! Losé, yo lo sé.

\- No...

Ella empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras lo miraba con decepción, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Después de todo lo que te dije... Después de que te conté lo que hizo... ¿Lo defenderas?

\- No lo defiendo, Sarada. — su hermano mostraba una expresión mucho más dura, aquello le causó algo de terror en ella. — Yo sé que te hizo cosas terribles, pero si supieras que eres su hija, te aseguro que jamás, jamás te las haría.

\- Cortó tú brazo aún sabiendo que eras su hijo.

Él no pudo debatir ante eso, era verdad.

\- Sarada...

\- Está bien, Sageki. — lo detuvo colocando su mano frente a él. — Se que eso es lo que quieres, a pesar de que él sea un maldito monstruo.

\- No hables así de él.

\- Yo no sé por qué lo defiendes, eso es lo que es, una bestia que no tuvo piedad con su propio hijo.

\- Es tu padre.

\- Jamás lo aceptaré como tal, jamás.

Aquello causó un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, mientras ambos se veían a los ojos.

\- No puedes cambiar los hechos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

\- No, tú eres la egoísta sintiéndote ofendida de mis elecciones.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Se que eres mi hermana, y que cuidarte era mi mayor anhelo, pero esto... Yo tengo que hacerlo. — ella lo miraba con decepción. — al menos intentarlo, yo sé que cambiará, haré que suceda.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en ello?

\- Por que sé... — con su mano apretó en su pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón. — algo en mi interior lo dice... Que él no Siempre fue así, así como lo conocemos hoy.

Ella meditó por un instante sus palabras.

\- Estoy seguro, que nuestra madre pensaría igual.

Sarada levantó su cabeza ante ello y reclamó.

\- Estoy segura que no. — aquello causó indignación en él, por lo que Sarada se disculpó. — Lo siento, es que...

\- Está bien, está claro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

\- Parece ser que iremos por caminos diferentes. — dijo ella. — Y no te seguiré, aunque seas mi hermano.

Él se acercó y besó su frente.

\- Losé.

\- Ni aunque me lo pidas. — dijo su hermana abrazándolo.

\- No lo haré, se tu postura.

Ambos se encontraban nuevamente unidos en un abrazo cálido.

\- Lo siento.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación.

\- Aunque nos separemos seguiremos siendo hermanos.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa en él, estaba feliz, ahora continuaría.

Luego se separaron y caminaron hacia un sendero que los guiaría al lago, aquel recorrido duró varios minutos, en los cuales conversaron de ellos.

\- ¿Sabes de mamá?

Él la miraba divertido, ella notó eso.

\- Al menos quiero tener el consuelo de que mi madre si fue buena.

Aquello sacó una amarga risa en ambos.

\- Él me contó... qué bueno, se llamaba Sakura.

\- Cómo los cerezos...

\- Si, eso mismo pensé yo. Pero lo más genial no es eso, sino que su cabezo era rosa, cómo la flor de cerezo.

Ella estaba asombrada de aquello, no esperaba que su madre fuera tan distinta a ambos. Ella se lamentó no ser más como su madre físicamente.

\- También que era una político, de hecho, ella fue reina de Naboo cuando era niña.

\- ¡¿Mi madre fue Sakura Haruno?! ¡Reina de Naboo y senadora de la República galáctica!

Su hermano no comprendía aquella euforia en ese momento, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¡Diablos! Ella es mi modelo a seguir, fue toda una pacifista.

\- ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto Sageki, ella fue de los pocos políticos honestos y justos en aquella época, la tachaban de idealista pero ella era una gran mujer, que creía en la democracia y la paz... ¡No lo puedo creer!

\- Sabes mucho de ella...

\- Por supuesto, fui princesa, mi vida fue dedicada al estudio.

Él comprendió que ambos venían de mundos totalmente diferentes.

Luego ella suspiró con gran fuerza para luego dejar salir esa euforia.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo conoció a ese hombre?

El la miró con algo de incomodidad, le molestaba que ella se refiriera así a su padre, pero también lo entendía.

\- Mamá conoció a nuestro padre cuando fue a Tatooine, se llevaban por 8 años de diferencia.

\- Vaya... Madre era muy joven.

\- No, mamá era la mayor, ella tenía 16 años cuando conoció a papá siendo él un niño.

Ella quedó petrificada ante aquello, no esperaba que su madre fuera mucho mayor que él, aquello le sorprendió en demasía.

\- El maestro Uzumaki me dijo que ellos unos 10 años después se casaron en secreto, decía que se amaban como mínimo otro. Él me dijo que nuestro padre amó como ninguno a nuestra madre, que lo dio todo por ella.

Aquello la dejo consternada, sin saber o entender, aquello que le contó era como una novela de esas que leía y anhelaba que ocurrieran en su vida, era muy sorprendente. Sin embargo, de algún modo, simpatizó un poco con aquel hombre que se suponía era su padre.

Todo aquello se fue al recordar cómo el acabó con todo lo que hacía su felicidad, él la torturó y eso jamás lo olvidará.

\- ¿No quieres saber cómo era él?

\- No me interesa saber de la vida de un asesino.

Él solo soltó un leve suspiro.

\- Aunque me pregunto... Cómo es que una mujer como ella pudo fijarse en alguien como él.

\- El maestro Uzumaki decía que yo soy casi idéntico a lo que él fue.

Ella dedicó una profunda mirada a su hermano.

\- Tiene sentido, si dices que tú eres idéntico a lo que él era, entonces cualquiera podría caer enamorada.

La cara de su hermano fue un intenso color rojo, a lo que ella reía. Él negó aquello a lo cual solo causó más risa en la mujer.

Ambos suspiraron hasta que el aire acabó en sus pulmones, luego se miraron.

Ella lo veía junto con el anaranjado atardecer, pensando en cuando sería la próxima vez que lo vería de nuevo.

\- No pasará mucho tiempo.

Ella soprendida le preguntó si es que acaso leía mentes, a lo cual él negó.

\- Mi duro entrenamiento me lo permitió, no puedo leer mentes, es imposible, pero si puedo sentir lo que otros sienten. — el se detuvo por unos segundos. — en tí sentí la duda y la incertidumbre.

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez, sería por ultima vez en un largo tiempo.

••••••

Habían transcurrido 5 meses desde aquello en Devaron, Sageki se fue a los rincones más recónditos en busca de una nueva fortaleza para volver a enfrentarse a su padre. Naruto le contó a la menor Uchiha todo aquello que le había contado a su hermano, con ello comprendió ciertas cosas. Ella desde que supo que su madre biológica era Sakura Haruno viaja a Naboo cada semana a rendirle honor y mostrarle sus respetos.

Sin embargo, algo inusual ocurrió esa semana en la que Sarada viajaba a Naboo.

\- Es muy bello el lugar. — expresó el de pelo rubio, quien la acompañaba en esas instancias.

\- Naboo es uno de los lugares más bellos que jamás haya conocido. Pensar que mi madre nació aquí...

Boruto miraba con melancolía a su novia, pues no sabía que decir cada vez que hablaban de sus padres biológicos.

Ambos caminaban hacia el mausoleo privado que era exclusivo de la antigua reina de Naboo, Sarada iba con un bello ramo de rosas blancas.

El sendero por el que caminaban eran de piedras unidas en cemento, el camino siempre rodeado de flores coloridas y un bello césped.

Él mausoleo era gigante y de techo semiacirculado, con pilares esculpidos con formas de ángeles, en medio, una tumba sobre la tierra, aquel sarcófago era gigantesco, completamente de piedra, sobre el, una figura esculpida en piedra, era ella acostada y con sus manos en su vientre notoriamente grande.

A la entrada se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie allí para vigilar, luego, entraron al gran sitio pero igual que en la entrada no encontraron a nadie.

Él mausoleo estaba solo.

Sarada se acercó a la tumba de su madre y dejo a su lado las rosas, acarició la escultura y sonrió. Boruto a su lado, observaba todo el lugar.

Pasaron los minutos y Boruto le propuso que ya se fueran, a lo que ella aceptó, sin embargo, al tener el lugar vacío decidió hacer algo terrible.

\- Necesito verla.

Boruto se detuvo y la miró.

\- Pero si ya la viste, hace nada.

Ella lo miró y él entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Oh no no no, eso es no tener respeto por los muertos, ¡eso hasta yo lo sé!

\- No hay nadie, y desde hace mucho tiempo tengo la necesidad de verla, se que no es correcto... Pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

Él la miró mientras negaba, completamente en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, la ayudó.

Ambos se dispusieron a abrir el gran sarcófago de piedra, una vez abierto dejaba al descubierto una plancha de concreto lisa.

\- Debemos hacerlo rápido, puede venir alguien.

\- Demorarán, están haciendo una celebración en la capital.

Él la miró sorprendido por aquello.

Él con el uso de la fuerza elevó la plancha de piedra para luego colocarla en el suelo.

Ambos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Aquella tumba, estaba vacía.

••••••

Hola! primero que nada quisiera disculparme, se que dije que iba a subir el capitulo prontamente y sin embargo lo subí luego de semanas, en serio lo siento, no había inspiración.

Ahora las cosas se están poniendo sabrosas ajaja espero lo disfruten harto! nos vemos 3


	17. Capítulo 16

_"Desde el borde exterior, Sageki entrenaba su mente constantemente a la espera del momento. El infame Darth Vader consternado del tiempo decide hacer una búsqueda con el fin de encontrar a su hijo."_

En un planeta sin ley se encontraba Sageki Uchiha, quien había desaparecido hace 5 meses del radar de cualquier conocido.

Aquel entrenaba su cuerpo y mente a través de la meditación, la cual, llevaba ya varios días realizando sin parar. Su cuerpo quieto estaba sentado en posición de loto, su piel pálida y sus ojos cerrados mostraban grandes ojeras negras, él no había comido ni dormido desde que comenzó a meditar por décima sexta vez.

Su cabello pajoso caía por sobre sus ojos, sus labios secos estaban tiesos y helados. Sus mejillas moradas y quemadas por el frío.

La noche caía más helada que antes, los glaciares a su alrededor crujían por cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo no fue el frío el que lo sacó de concentración.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se posicionó en defensa. A sus ojos solo veía humo, un denso humo gris.

De aquel humo empezó a verse una imagen, era una clara imagen oscura.

Sin evitarlo se sorprendió de ver la imagen imponente de su padre. Él se enderezó y se acercó solo unos pasos hacia su padre.

\- ...¿Padre...?

Preguntó dudoso de aquella imagen que veía.

Él Sith levantó su cabeza y sin necesidad de palabras, afirmó la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? — le dijo a su padre.

Este le miró, segundos después habló.

\- Tú destino es estar a mi lado.

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, tú eres mi padre, mi deber es estar contigo.

Vader asintió tras aquellas palabras.

\- Juntos dominaremos la galaxia, el lado oscuro nos dará ese poder, pero solo juntos.

Sageki negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- No, padre... Eso jamás sucederá, por qué el lado oscuro no es el camino correcto, la luz lo es.

\- Ya veo... Estás en mi contra aún.

Sageki negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se acercó más a su padre, quien era indiscutiblemente más alto.

\- No te preocupes, porque pronto te traeré a la luz, como siempre debió haber sido.

Vader lo miró y con una triste sonrisa debajo de aquella oscura máscara le dijo:

\- No me queda alternativa, entonces.

Dicho eso el humo se disipó rápidamente.

Sageki sabía que aquello no era ningún delirio. Era la conexión que ellos tenían, y que sólo podían hacerlo aquellas personas con vínculos sanguíneos.

Cayó sin poder evitarlo al frío suelo, allí permaneció durante horas hasta volver a tener energías.

••••••

Aquello que veían no era posible, la tumba estaba vacía.

Sarada se desplomó hacia atrás y su novio la asistió inmediatamente.

\- ...No es posible...

Boruto le acariciaba su rostro a modo de consuelo. Luego ella lo miró.

\- ¿Y dónde está? El cuerpo dónde está.

El rubio negó con la cabeza incapaz de entender.

Sarada tomó con sus manos su cabeza mientras se la apretaba, completamente consternada.

\- Mi madre...

De pronto, Sarada sintió como en minutos vendrían más personas al mausoleo.

\- Viene gente.

Boruto la miró sorprendido, él también lo percibió pero era debido a que él es Jedi, ella una simple humana.

Luego recordó que su novia era hija del hombre más temido en toda la galaxia, era lógico que fuera sensible a la fuerza.

Ella lo miró angustiada.

\- ¡Cierra el ataúd!

Boruto inmediatamente hizo lo que su novia le pidió, y luego de eso entraron guardias y visitantes al mausoleo.

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, luego se dirigieron a la nave en la que viajaron. En todo el trayecto Sarada no habló ninguna palabra, lo cual incomodaba al rubio.

Ya dentro de la nave el rubio le acarició el muslo y el hombro a modo de consuelo, ella seguía con su mirada proyectada al piso.

\- A tu madre deben de tenerla oculta, fue una persona muy importante, quizá ocultaron el cuerpo para protegerla. — propuso el rubio a su novia, quien medio minuto después habló.

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

Ella dejo el suelo para mirarlo a los ojos, el rubio pudo mayor atención.

\- Creo... creo que puede estar viva.

Él de ojos azules la miró como si hubiera escuchado mal.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ella puede estar viva. — el rubio parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a mirarla. — Toda mi vida me han dicho que mis padres habían muerto, pero resulta que mi padre está vivo, aunque sea un desgraciado, pero vivo. — el rubio la miró con desaprobación. — ¿Por qué mi madre no puede estarlo también?

\- Mi padre dijo que ella murió al darlos a luz.

\- Tú padre también dijo que el mío había muerto, y está vivo. — Boruto la miró con recelo. — es la verdad.

\- Nose... — dijo dudoso el rubio.

\- Oye. — posó sus manos en el rostro del rubio y logró que este la mirara. — puede que sea como tú dijiste en un principio. — él la miró sonriendo. — pero la buscaré, o lo que quede de ella, así que no le digas a nadie.

Él la miró confuso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A nadie, no le digas a nadie que la tumba estaba vacía, ni que buscaré su cuerpo.

\- Sarada, la buscaremos juntos, pero algo de ayuda no haría mal ¿Sabes?

Ella negó con su cabeza y lo miró sonriendo.

\- Yo la buscaré sola, y no puedo confiar en nadie más, nadie puede saber de esto.

\- ¿Como que sola? Claro que no.

\- Oye. — ella besó los labios del rubio y lo miró a los ojos. — debo hacerlo, no puedes acompañarme en esto.

\- Pero...

\- Boruto, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que jamás podría contradecirla. Así que solo se dispuso a besarla y acariciarla antes de dejarla ir.

•••••

\- No creo que debas ir. – exclamó el de más experiencia allí.

\- No le pedí su opinión, solo le aviso. – le expresó Sageki

Kakashi lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- No comprendo entonces.

Sageki se levantó de su asiento y camino en la sala pobre del lugar. Mientras lo hacía miraba al Jedi más viejo.

\- Siempre me ha sorprendido la cantidad de contactos que puede hacer un Jedi, como usted, por ejemplo. – el peliplateado lo miró entrecerrando los ojos a modo de cuestionamiento. – Siempre, toda mi vida me sentí rodeado, observado, hasta hace unos pocos años pude dejar de sentir esa presión ¿sabe? – Sageki se posicionó frente a él con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. – Lo que quiero decir es; ahora que te lo digo yo y no otro, aleja al maestro Uzumaki de mi próximo movimiento.

Kakashi lo miró pensando en cuanto había cambiado aquel joven tímido y reservado, ahora era lo que su entorno lo había convertido. Era un hombre sin dudas y con claridad, frío y extremista.

El de cabello negro volteó para caminar a la salida e irse.

\- Se que se lo contarás, por eso te lo digo.

El de la mascarilla pensaba en lo triste de aquello, de cómo las cosas se habían dado.

\- No deberías de tratarlo así. – expresó al más joven, este lo miró.

\- No se preocupe. – Kakashi pudo apreciar la profundidad de su mirada en ese instante. –Lo entiendo perfectamente.

El de cabello plateado relajo la mirada, pero el otro la endureció.

\- Sin embargo, no lo comparto. En absoluto.

Dicho aquello el apenas Jedi salió del lugar y se dirigió a su siguiente destino. El de cabello gris sin demora reportó la visita a su querido amigo y compañero Jedi Naruto Uzumaki, quien sin perder tiempo propuso una misión.

Ya sentado en la nave mientras la piloteaba pensó en todo y en nada. Allí sumergido en el vacío lloró por lo que vendría. Su único consuelo fue pensar en que hacía lo correcto, que si moriría sería al menos mientras combatía con su padre hacia el camino a la luz.

•••••

Habían transcurrido unos días desde que Sarada comenzó su búsqueda. Se había instalada en la capital de Naboo y se dedicó a investigar el funeral de su madre. En dicho proceso descubrió que a su madre en el proceso de embalsamiento le colocaron un gran vientre falso, el cual mostraba su fallecimiento junto a sus hijos aun dentro de ella. Descubrió de igual manera que jamás fue embalsamada, o no al menos en Naboo. La persona que dispuso toda esta información a la mujer fue asesinado al día después de haberlo revelado, aquel suceso inquietó de sobremanera a Sarada.

Era un día sábado y Sarada fue a la biblioteca en busca de más información que le fuera de utilidad, ese día la mujer de cabello negro había ayudado a una anciana en la búsqueda de un libro en la parte más alta de una estantería, lo simpático de la situación fue el hecho de que aquella anciana tenía anécdotas muy interesantes de la época en la que vivía su madre.

\- ¿Conoció a la reina? – se atrevió a preguntar, la anciana soltó una risa.

\- ¿Qué si conocí a la reina? ¡Conocí a decenas de reinas!

Sarada negó la cabeza ante aquella burla, bajó la cabeza mientras reía avergonzada.

\- Sin embargo, mi reina Haruno siempre será la más recordada.

\- ¿Sakura Haruno? – preguntó la de cabello negro rápidamente.

\- Si... Fue de las mejores reinas que tuvo Naboo, justa y fuerte, con un corazón misericordioso pero decidido.

Sarada escuchaba aquello muy atentamente, y puesto que la anciana lo notó decidió hablar más del tema.

\- Todos la amaban, hizo cosas maravillosas. De hecho, querían modificar la constitución para tenerla más años en el trono, aquello fue imposible pero fue muestra de lo mucho que el pueblo la amaba.

La más joven estaba muy impresionada de aquello, aunque lo sabía, escucharlo de alguien más era muy potente.

\- Cuando murió fue muy triste... todos lloraron ese día, había caído una persona grande, y no solo eso, sino que junto a su bebe aun sin nacer. – aquello dicho por la vieja mujer causó dolor en ella, quien de igual manera disimuló. – fue muy triste.

\- ¿Quién estuvo en su funeral?

\- Todos. – la señora hizo gestos haciendo mayor énfasis en su relato. – Hasta los nativos fueron a rendirle honores, ella fue una muy grande persona, hizo mucho por nosotros.

\- ¿Y la reina tenía algún círculo cercano?

La señora notó el tipo de preguntas que hacía Sarada, por lo que esta inmediatamente planteó.

\- Lo siento, es que soy muy curiosa, me gusta saberlo todo. – Mintió.

\- Oh claro, claro. –se relajó la mujer. – parecía un interrogatorio. – declaró la anciana mientras soltaba carcajadas, Sarada la siguió imitándola. – claro que tenía su círculo cercano, todos lo tiene ¿no? – ella soltó una risa. – Pero nose quien formaba parte de ese círculo, aunque... siempre la veía con uno o dos Jedis, ella se llevaba muy bien con ellos, tenía muy buena relación.

\- Ya veo...

\- Recuerdo que siempre estaba con el Jedi Uchiha, eran muy buenos amigos, siempre estaban juntos. Aunque se dijo un feo rumor de que pudieron haber estado juntos, pero fue desmentido, nose si sabias pero los Jedi tenían prohibido el amor, raro ¿no?

Sarada solo asentía incomoda ante el relato, puesto que aquella relación que ella contaba no fue tan mentira, después de todo ella estaba ahí, nació de ellos.

\- También pasaba mucho tiempo con un Jedi rubio, tenía unas marcas muy divertidas en su rostro, eran como unos bigotes, mi hijo fallecido hablaba de él, dijo que era su héroe.

\- Ya veo...

\- Pobre, él debió de querer mucho a la reina.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque en su funeral recuerdo como él estaba destrozado.

Aquello había impactado de sobremanera a la mujer, pues ella recuerda haber escuchado del maestro Uzumaki que él no había asistido a aquel funeral, que él no había ido jamás.

\- ¿Esta segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lo recuerdo bien, fue el único Jedi que asistió al funeral de la reina Haruno, ninguno otro fue, pues, solo él tenía aquel manto que los caracterizaba.

Sarada permaneció pálida durante unos momento, asimilando aquella información.

\- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó la señora de edad.

\- Si... es solo que es triste escuchar sobre ello.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente.

Sarada se despidió de aquella señora y salió de allí. Aquello que le había contado la vieja mujer era fuerte, no podía creerlo.

¿Pero porque mentiría?

Nuevamente el maestro Uzumaki había mentido, él le dijo que nunca pudo despedirse de Sakura, que no había ido a su funeral.

La mujer meditó durante unos instantes y aquella ira repentina se esfumó, pensó que el padre de su novio tendría sus razones.

Se dirigió hacia la residencia donde alojaba en la capital y se sentó en el estrecho pero cómodo sofá del edificio.

Allí pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día, en la señora, lo que había descubierto y en su madre.

De su bolsillo en su chaqueta sacó una fotografía que "pidió prestada" de la biblioteca, en ella salía su madre junto a importantes consejeros y senadores. Aquella mujer no tenía más de 14 o 15 años, pero desprendía madurez por dónde se le mirara, su rostro cubierto de blanco y sus labios finamente pintados con una recta y vertical línea roja, sus ojos delineados de negro y fundidos en esmeralda, su rostro expresaba seriedad y neutralidad.

Realmente era una mujer hermosa, pensó Sarada.

Con sus dedos toco suavemente la imagen donde aparecía el rostro de su madre, tratando de conectar de alguna manera.

Concentrada completamente en la fotografía dio un respingo al sentir un brusco pero silencioso sonido, guardó la fotografía en su chaqueta y guio su mirada hacia donde escuchó aquel sonido, venía del balcón.

Con cautela agarró el pequeño blaster de su bolso y se dirigió hacia e balcón, sin embargo, al llegar no encontró nada. Dio un pequeño suspiro aliviado y con la intención de volver se vio sorprendida cuando la inmovilizaron.

Una gran mano estaba en su boca tapándola y la otra mano agarraba el blaster que ella llevaba.

La mujer comenzó a patalear y a morder, sin embargo, aquello fue inútil.

Sarada supo que la persona que la tenía inmovilizada era un hombre, dado sus características y su fuerza. Ella dejó de forcejear por el cansancio y él la guio de manera brusca a la sala.

El habilidoso hombre dirigió a la mujer hacia una de las sillas que se hallaban en el lugar y con una cuerda que traía la amarro de manera firme.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Sarada pudiera ver quien estaba tratándola. El hombre la amarró de pies a cabeza, sin olvidar amarrar su boca. Ella pudo ver que delante de sus ojos había un hombre que rodeaba los 40 años de edad, tenía un característico cabello rojo y unos finos ojos castaños, el hombre mostraba unas ojeras marcadas y unas leves arrugas en la frente. Jamás en su vida lo había visto, no sabía quién era.

Luego recordó cuando habló con el hombre que embalsamó a su madre, aquel hombre murió el día después de que ella lo visitara. Sarada sintió que mucho tenía que ver.

El hombre paseaba por la sala lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de la joven mujer. Luego se detuvo enfrente de ella.

\- No me gusta deshacerme de mujeres, enserio lo odio.

Sarada tensó su rostro. Él la iba a matar.

\- Pero te estas metiendo en donde no deberías.

Ella lo miró con cierto temor y curiosidad, preguntándose pero lamentándolo.

\- A los muertos no se les busca, niña.

Por un momento se heló la mujer, luego quiso hablar. Él al notar aquello bufó, luego de unos segundos le quitó el denso pañuelo de la boca a la mujer con interés.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

\- … ¿Qué es lo que no debí de hacer? Solo quería…

\- No. – él la cortó de lleno. – no puedes, no puedes. – repitió.

Ella no comprendía. Luego no tuvo tiempo para formular otra pregunta, puesto que el cuchillo del chico ya se alzaba en el delicado y blanco cuello de la mujer.

\- En serio que debiste dejar de buscar cuando te lo advertí.

La mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró con espanto.

\- Tú lo mataste.

Él sin responder se centró en su cuchillo afilado y lo guio a la arteria pulsante en el cuello.

-Solo quería saber más de mi madre.

En aquel momento no se sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero era claro que el tiempo se había detenido.

Sarada con el metal frio y afilado rozando en su piel, y el pelirrojo con los ojos tan abiertos que sintió sus ojos piar por la sequedad.

Él mantuvo el cuchillo en el cuello apretándolo y con la otra mano agarró los márgenes del rostro de la chica por la mandíbula y guio el rostro de ella hacia el suyo.

\- Mientes. – aseguró él con duda.

\- Vine aquí a averiguar sobre mi madre, Sakura Haruno, ex reina de Naboo y ex senadora de…

\- … Mientes…

Aquel hombre dejó de lado a la chica y camino con rapidez por el salón. Luego de respirar bruscamente se detuvo a mirar a aquella mujer. Se heló.

Pudo apreciar como sus rostros se asemejaban, sus miradas y sus finas y delicadas cejas idénticas. Aquella joven era muy similar a aquella mujer, luego vio su cabello, recordó al bastardo que ella tanto amaba.

\- ¡No! ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿No me ibas a matar? ¿Conoces a mi madre?

El hombre casi corriendo detuvo a la chica y cerró su boca con su mano, evitando que ella siguiera hablando.

Luego él miró por el balcón y cerró todas las cortinas que pudieran haber.

Sarada observaba aquello sin entender, por lo que se mantuvo expectante.

Luego de unos minutos el sujeto agarró una silla y se sentó en ella frente a la mujer.

Siguió mirándola.

\- ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué no me matarás? – preguntó la pelinegra audazmente.

Aquel hombre perdió la mirada en el rostro de la mujer, pensó en Sakura y en lo parecidas que eran.

\- En tu madre.

Sarada iba a preguntar sobre ello, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida nuevamente por el sujeto.

\- No imaginé que eras su hija, no pensé que ella pudo haber tenido una hija.

Sarada tenía miedo del sujeto que la iba a asesinar, pero en ese momento junto con esas palabras, ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo eso? ¿Conocías a mi madre?

Él relajó su rostro y la miró con una pequeña y casi perceptible sonrisa.

\- Amaba a tu madre.

Ella se sorprendió.

\- Jamás dejé de hacerlo, para mí, será la única. – ella no pudo evitar sentirse impactada ante aquello. Creyó que lo que decía era falso, pero la intensidad en sus palabras era pura, algo en ella lo afirmaba. – No pensé que tuviera una hija, supe que luego de que ella diera a luz perdió a su bebe.

Sarada negó levemente.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que él preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué quieres averiguar de ella?

\- Porque jamás supe nada de mis padres, al menos, quisiera saber cómo fue ella.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y reveló.

\- Ella es fantástica.

Sarada no le tomó el peso a la primera, sin embargo, no pasaron segundos para que se diera cuenta de ello.

\- … ¿"Es"…?

Él la miró.

\- Ella vive, lejos, pero vive.

Comenzó a llorar sin pensarlo y mordió su labio que tiritaba sin parar, su entrecejo se fruncía con fuerza y su rostro ardía. Ella no podía creerlo, pero en su corazón esperaba que fuera así. Pensó en su hermano, en como se pondría al saberlo, luego pensó en su padre, en aquel hombre que irradiaba oscuridad, pensó en aquel hombre que, según todos dicen, amó tanto a su esposa. ¿Qué sucedería si él supiera aquello? Su rostro heló.

Jamás sabrá aquello, no dejaría que aquella bestia que le quitó su hogar le quitara su madre.

Volvió a la realidad al percatarse de que aquel hombre la estaba desatando de la silla, sintió sus muñecas liberadas y las sobó para aliviar el dolor, luego miró al hombre que volvía a sentarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a asesinarme?

\- Para proteger a tu madre.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

\- Tu madre no solo fue una mujer importante, sino que se vinculó con alguien de igual índole. Supongo que sabes quien fue tu progenitor.

Ella asintió con decepción.

\- Tu padre fue no solo unos de los mejores Jedis, sino que, aunque esto no debería saberlo, fue el "elegido" entre ellos.

Ella confundida por aquello no comprendió.

\- No entiendo…

\- No soy Jedi, pero sé bastantes cosas que no debería saber, como la del elegido. – él hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. – Fue muy habilidoso, un héroe en las guerras clon, era muy cuidado por ser el elegido, sin embargo, murió de igual manera.

Ella comprendió que él no sabía de la relación entre Vader y Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Como lo odiaba a ese bastardo.

Ella confundida preguntó el porqué.

\- Lo odiaba por que se casó con tu madre, a quien yo amaba.

\- Que banal. – respondió suspirando.

\- No lo entiendes. – ella solo asintió. – Cuando murió tu padre los Sith se enteraron, al igual del niño… o niña, que nació de ellos. Cuando se dijo que tu habías muerto, los Sith comenzaron una búsqueda de su paradero. Por haber estado vinculada con el "elegido".

Ella asintió sorprendida.

\- Mucha gente busca de ella, yo me aseguro de que ella este a salvo.

\- Eso losé, intentaste asesinarme.

-Soy un asesino a sueldo, no tengo remordimientos por ello. – confesó.

Curiosa ella preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué mi madre se relacionaría con alguien como tú?

\- Porque tu madre amaba a las personas, al pueblo, sin discriminar. – ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – Ella me encontró cuando había asesinado a unos ex senadores, ella sabía lo que yo había hecho, pero me trató de igual a igual, no vio lo que cometí, sino el porqué y el porqué del porqué. Ella fue la primera en realmente acercarse a mí, por eso mi amor incondicional hacia ella, y eso jamás cambiará.

Sarada no sabía que decir, quedó sorprendida ante aquello.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó ella luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Él sonrió de lado y la miró.

\- Ella está…

La palabra quedó en el aire cuando el pecho del pelirrojo sangraba exageradamente. Todo había ocurrido repentinamente, el sonido de un disparo silencioso y el pecho del hombre reventar en segundos. Él cayó inmediatamente al suelo y ella se arrodilló a asistirlo.

Ella miraba aterrada la cortina semi abierta del balcón y al hombre frente a él sangrando deliberadamente, su pecho había reventado y parte de sus órganos había sido desechos. Ella apretó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Estarás bi-

\- En Mogar… tu madre está en Mogar… Búscala…

El mientras hablaba sangraba, sus palabras botaban sangre y sin embargo le decía lo que ella anhelaba saber.

Ella lloró por aquel hombre que moría frente a ella. Él le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, aquel gesto estaba lleno de esfuerzos por parte de él.

\- Una… diplomática no…debe… llorar ante un hombre…como yo, por favor… no lo haga…

\- Cómo te llamas. –Exigió ella.

Él sonrió ante aquello, aquella frase le sonó muy igual a su querida amada, realmente eran similares, pensó él.

\- Sasori.

••••••••••

Primero que nada quiero disculparme, ha pasado mucho mucho muuuuucho desde que subí el anterior capitulo, sé que debe haber aunque una persona esperando con ansias que continué con la historia, así que quería disculparme. No han sido días buenos y mis ánimos han sido los peores, he estado mal.

Pero aquí estoy! con capitulo algo intenso, así que espero les guste.

Y pues como salí ya a vacaciones pues tengo muchísimo tiempo para escribir, así que me verán un poco más activa jeje.

Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo!


End file.
